THE 2 CAPTAINS AND A GIRL
by mysweetkat
Summary: Complete! What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart? Pairing: RyomaXSakunoXTezuka
1. Chapter 1 In The Beginning

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be open-minded and gentle to me! Arigatou gozaimasu.

Pairing: RyomaXSakunoXTezuka

"" Conversation

'' Thoughts

Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart?

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

**Chapter 1: In The Beginning**

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

"Minna..yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"Ooh!" "Hai!" "Nyah!"

It was the 1st day of Regional Tennis Tournament and the regulars of all competing schools and their cheering squads are in high spirits.

"I can't wait to play with our first opponent..I just can't wait!" Momoshiro Takeshi (aka Momo to his sempai-tachi and his classmates and Momo-chan sempai to his kouhai-tachi) begin to stretch out his muscles.

"Fsssh...don't make annoying sounds!" Kaidoh Kaoru hissed a few feet away.

"Say that again, Mamushi...?" Momo shouted as he walked over to Kaidoh. Meanwhile everyone around them moved away and waited for the impending scuffle between the 2 well-known rivals.

"The first person to throw a punch shall have to try my latest invention...Super Duper Deluxe Juice No. 501" Inui Sadaharu grinned wickedly as his glasses flashed. Momo and Kaidoh immediately turned away from each other and continue their warm-up stretches as far away from each other and Inui-sempai as they possibly can.

No one dared to stay close to Inui and his infamous juice.

"That was a close call, nyah Oishi?" Kikumaru Eiji watched the whole scene as he and his doubles partner Oishi Syuichirou did their warm-up stretches.

"I hope those two will behave themselves.." Oishi looked at the duo with a frown. The Vice-Captain of the tennis club is known as the "Club Mother" due to his worri-some nature.

"Don't worry, Oishi. Once they channel their energy into their game, all will be well." Fuji Syuusuke walked over to Oishi and patted him on his back as he smiled.

Fuji's fan girls squeeled as they saw the smile on their super popular idol, "Fuji-sempai/Fuji-san, do your best today!" Other fan girls of the Regulars began to shout their encouragement to their respective idols.

"Regulars...do your warm-up laps now!" the powerful voice of Tezuka Kunimitsu boomed over the noises. The regulars quickly ran off as directed by their Captain.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

Meanwhile in another section of the Regional Tournament…….

"Mm...Grandmother, are you sure it is alright for us to visit them?" Ryuzaki Sakuno looked around the place with uncertainty.

Ryuzaki Sumire, the coach of the Seishun Junior High Tennis Club laughed and patted Sakuno's head "Sakuno, I just want to see how the boys are faring."

"I know but I'm in the same class with 2 of them. It would be so embarrassing!" Sakuno's faced reddened. Sakuno can't help but felt shy around her classmates and sempai-tachi. They were very nice to her in school but it had caused many fan girls to treat her badly.

"What are you talking about, Sakuno? You should be proud of yourself! You managed to excel and achieve the impossible after all the hard work you have put into your studies." Ryuzaki-sensei smiled proudly at her dear grand-daughter.

"Yes, Grandmother." Sakuno felt her face heated up at the mention of her achievements.

"Let's go now. Ryoma will be able to handle the team until I get back." Ryuzaki-sensei began to walk toward the High School Tennis Regional Tournament section with Sakuno trailing behind her.

Well, Ryuzaki Sakuno may be a klutz when it comes to tennis but she did excel in her studies (except for English). Due to her own diligence and her time at cram school for English, she managed to do exceedingly well in her subjects and she even won a scholarship to Seishun High School. Because she can skip a grade, she's now in the same grade as Momo and Kaidoh.

She had to leave behind Tomo-chan, her classmates, the ichi-nen trio and of course her ex-crush Echizen Ryoma.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

Tezuka ran along side the other Regulars as they did their warm up laps.

'This year we will win the championship!' his thoughts turned to events of previous year, his first year in Seishun High School.

Flashback Begins

_The regulars of the Seishun Junior High School Tennis Club were once again reunited in Seishun High School Tennis Club. But Kawamura Takashi had quit playing tennis to train with his father to become the No. 1 sushi chef in Japan._

_The previous captain of the high school tennis club and his regulars had challenged the "new" 1st. years (Tezuka and gang!) out of jealousy. Due to their loss in the challenge matches, the previous captain, his regulars and his many supporters in the tennis club had resigned immediately. The remaining members quickly elected Tezuka as the Captain. Tezuka elected Oishi as his Vice Captain and called for Selection Matches to be held. _

_Their club became quite popular overnight since Tezuka and gang had gain a popular reputation from their middle school championship matches as well as from their winning matches with that silly ex-captain and ex-regulars of the high school tennis club. Of course, some club rules have been altered to retain talented players in the club. The rules that forbid 1st. years from participating in the Selection Matches and from holding club positions were quickly abolished. Those who became Regulars were Tezuka, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji and three other seniors._

_In their first year in high school, they had managed to win 1st. place in the Regional Tournament, the 2nd. place in the Kantou Tournament (Rikkai High School was the Champion) and the 3rd. place in the National Championship (Rikkai HS was the Champ and Shitenhouji HS was in 2nd. place)._

Flashback Ends

'Now that Momo and Kaidoh had entered Seishun High School and became Regulars again, we will do our best to attain the national championship.' Tezuka continues in deep thought.

"Neh...Tezuka, there's a lot of lines on your forehead. Is there anything wrong?" Fuji ran beside Tezuka with a teasing smile.

"..." Tezuka speed up and ran ahead.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

To be continued soon!

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

Please read and review. Constructive criticism are welcomed but degradatory flames will be discarded!

Glossary:-

"Yudan sezu ni ikou!" – meaning "Do not let your guard down and do not be careless when playing!" It is Tezuka's famous phrase!

Sensei – title for teachers, doctors, professors, etc.

Ichi-nen trio – refers to the 1st. year tennis club members, innocent Katsuo Mizuno, naïve Kachirou Katou & boastful and annoying Satoshi Horio.


	2. Chapter 2 There Were

To yi-chan, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, sweetgal144 and rIkKaIaWeSoMe, thanks for all your reviews.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

_**Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be open-minded and gentle to me! Arigatou gozaimasu.**_

Pairing: RyomaXSakunoXTezuka

"xxxxx" Conversation

'xxxxx' Thoughts

Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart?

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

**Chapter 2: There Were**

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

"Ryoma, I'll be heading to the high school section when Sakuno arrives. Can you keep an eye on the team till I get back?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked the young Captain of Seishun Junior High Tennis Club as he finished tying his shoe laces. "Wizzz!" Ryoma said with a stoic face.

"Sensei, how is Sakuno-chan faring at the Seishun High?" Katsuo Mizuno, the current Vice-Captain of the Seishun Junior High Tennis Club shyly asked. Kachirou-kun and Horio-kun were standing beside Katsuo-kun eager to catch any news.

"You can ask her yourself. She should be here soon. I have asked her to join us since I'm worried about leaving her home alone." Ryuzaki-sensei gave the San-nen Trio (now that they are in their 3rd. year, of course!) a smile.

"That would be nice! We have not seen her since she transferred to Seishun High. Too bad Tomoka-chan cannot come because of baby-sitting duties!" Kachirou said. The San-nen Trio and Tomoka were classmates of Sakuno before she transferred at the end of their 2nd. Year.

"Mah! If Tomoka-chan is here and meet Sakuno-chan, she (Tomoka-chan) will out cheer all the other cheering squad with just her own voice!" Horio added, shaking his head. The other two just nodded their head in agreement.

"Grandmother!" A voice called out. Everyone turned toward the voice and …_**GASP!**_

_**Soft, long and unbounded wavy auburn hair. **_

_**Shiny eyes with long eyelashes, rosy cheeks and pouty pink lips. **_

_**A petite, ample yet slender body fitted in a white top with a black jumper over it. **_

_**Blue denim skirt revealed shapely slender legs with feet encased in baby blue socks and black tennis shoes.**_

This lovely vision with budding femininity ran up to them and gave Ryuzaki-sensei a hug. Unaware of the awe-struck Junior High team, Sakuno happily smiled up at her grandmother. "I've made it, Grandmother!"

"Sakuno-chan, you have changed so much!" "What had happened to you at Seishun High?" "When did you….?" Katsuo, Kachirou and Horio gathered around her and began their questioning when she turned around.

Now Echizen Ryoma considered himself a quiet and serious young man, who is always cool and calm in tough and stressful situations. Not many things or people can rattle his composures or his thoughts except for his annoying baka Oyaji, his first loss in that match with his former captain, and his precious Karupin gone missing.

'What is happening to me?' Ryoma quietly cleared his throat a few times and took a few deep breaths as he watched the _new and improved_ Sakuno-chan greeting and chatting with the team members. 'I've seen her so many times before but ………..why does my heart speed up when I saw her just now? Am I sick or something? Sure, she looks a bit different …..no..no! _SHE IS Completely Different! _She looks …..quite pretty…I guess.'

Confused, Ryoma walked to his bag to take out his racket. 'When we were in 1st. and 2nd. Year, she used to wear her hair in 2 pigtails and was super clumsy and bad with directions. Yeah, she stammers and blushes a lot when she's around the team. Now this … pretty … smiley confident girl is standing there chatting with the other guys like it was totally normal! Wait a minute…has an alien taken over her body or something?'

"Ryoma-kun, daijobu?" Sakuno's sweet angelic voice broke through.

Ryoma turned around to see her standing there with her hand behind her back and a sunny smile on her face.

"Chiz!" No one could tell that the infamous Echizen Ryoma was a bit nervous around the _transformed _Sakuno-chan. He had put on his expressionless face. This he learnt well from his former buchou.

"Best of luck in your matches! I heard from Grandmother that the opponents seemed very strong!"

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane for them!" Sakuno just laughed since she had a hunch he would use THAT phrase again.

"Neh! Are you still playing tennis?" Ryoma asked, wanting her to stay a bit longer.

Sakuno tensed up a bit and blushed, "Eto…yes but I have…...I have made very little progress!"

Ryoma wondered, 'Why did she blush and stammer?' "Are you in the girls' tennis club in Seishun High?"

"No…..not at all. I was not accepted. Nowadays I play just for…..just for fun!" Sakuno glanced away as she ended in a whisper.

"Sakuno, let's go!" Ryuzaki-sensei called out. Sakuno quickly waved at Ryoma and left with her grandmother.

His brown-gold eyes under the Fila cap followed his Coach and her grand-daughter as they walked toward the high school section of the tournament.

'_**Ryuzaki Sakuno!'**_ Deep in thought, Ryoma continued to watch them as he repeatedly bounced a tennis ball with the edge of his racket.

'I wonder if I should…………ask her out ……… to play some tennis?'

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

Tezuka-buchou and the Regulars had just finished their warm-up laps when Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakuno-chan came up to their team.

"Ohayo, minna! Best of luck in your matches"

"Ohayo, Sensei! Thank you, Sensei!"

"Sempai-tachi, good luck in your matches!" Sakuno smiled at her sempais and classmates.

"Thank you, Sakuno-chan! Me and Oishi will not lose at all, nyah! We have our Synchro ability…nyah Oishi?" Kikumaru stated with excitement as he jumped up and down, moving around the team members.

"Eiji!" Oishi shook his head at his partner's antics. "We will do our best!"

"Tezuka, I heard that your club's advisor teacher and coach had transferred out. Have the principal assigned another teacher to your club?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked. The other regulars were standing around Ryuzaki-sensei and their Captain.

"Not yet, Sensei! The principal said all the teachers have been assigned to the various clubs in the school. I have informed him that Inui and myself will coach the club till a new teacher arrives." Tezuka explained.

"With our coaching and intensive training menu, the percentage of improvement in members' tennis skills will be 95 percent." Inui contemplated as he wrote on his data book.

"The team is in good hands, Sumire-chan!" Fuji earned a glare from Ryuzaki-sensei with his casual reference to his former teacher and coach.

"With you and Inui in charge, your team will do well. I look forward to see your achievement this year." Ryuzaki-sensei gave them an encouraging smile. She had kept in touched with Tezuka and Oishi and the principal of Seishun High School. She knew what they had gone through last year.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_**With Sakuno**_

While her Grandmother was talking to the team, Sakuno stood a few feet away and observed them. Her sempai-tachi have had a tough year last year but they managed to secure a good reputation for the tennis club and the team. From what she had garnered from school gossips and what information her grandmother had shared with her, it was all due to the team's hard work and teamwork and the leadership of a good Captain.

Sakuno's eyes were drawn to the face of Tezuka-buchou. 'How did he ever manage to maintain that aloofness? He really is totally different during our………'

When Sakuno realized that Tezuka's eyes were upon her, she quickly glanced away. Once he turned back to his conversation with Ryuzaki-sensei, Sakuno made sure her eyes do not stay on HIM. She had not spoken a word to him this time, neither did he speak to her.

Besides they have made a pact about this at the beginning of the school year.

ssss Flashback Begins ssss

"_Tezuka-sempai, please teach me tennis!" Ryuzaki Sakuno bowed deeply before Tezuka Kunimitsu._

"_Is this the reason you have asked to speak to me alone?" Tezuka quietly asked. They were standing in the tennis club room. Everyone had gone home after the tennis practice when Sakuno timidly approached Tezuka._

"_Hai!" Sakuno shyly explained. "I have tried out for the girls' tennis club but I was rejected. But I still want to learn tennis. I still want to play because I had fun when I play tennis." Sakuno earnestly looked at Tezuka, "Onegai, teach me tennis?" _

"_I don't have the extra time. My tennis club duties, my class duties and my studies are my priorities at the moment." Tezuka gently explained. "You could ask one of the Regulars."_

"_No, you are the best person to ask. Please, we can meet only once a week. Once a week will do, Tezuka-sempai." Sakuno begged._

_Tezuka looked at her, not sure how to say "NO!" with her puppy-dog teary eyes focused on him._

_He finally sighed and said, "Meet me at the Sakura Park tennis courts near your house tomorrow at 4 p.m. We will do a test run before I commit myself. But….."_

"_ARIGATO, Tezuka-sempai!" Sakuno gleefully replied. _

"_But there is a condition." Tezuka added._

"_Anything!" Sakuno was happy to agree to anything._

_He gave the girl a stern look, "You must keep this a secret from everyone. NO ONE must know...except for your Grandmother. Ryuzaki-sensei will be worried if you are not home in time. We will act normal when we meet within or outside school."_

"_Hai, Tezuka-sempai!" Sakuno nodded in agreement._

_At their first meeting at Sakura Park, Sakuno had to re-learn the basics. Tezuka arranged for her to have many practice sessions which consist of hitting the tennis ball to the same spot on a wall over and over again. Initially they met once a week due to Tezuka's busy schedule. Once Sakuno had improved considerably, they started to meet 2 to 3 times a week. Unknowingly, their secret tennis lessons had become a regular outing for both of them._

"_Tezuka-sempai, you are really, really different when you are in school. Why is that?" Sakuno asked curiously. By now, they had tennis lessons for 3 months._

"_Different? How different?"_

"_Ano…here you are more relaxed and you smiled more. In school you are always serious and you don't smile at all. Not even a twitch!" _

"_Hmm …. is that so?" Tezuka turned away and started to instruct Sakuno on another simple technique. He never did answer her question._

ssss Flashback Ends ssss

"Sakuno-chan!" a voice brushed her ears and Sakuno nearly shrieked.

Fuji chucked at the look on Sakuno's face, "What were you thinking, Sakuno-chan? I have called you twice but your mind was elsewhere."

"Gomen, Fuji-sempai." Sakuno bowed quickly. "Why did you call me?"

"Nothing. It's just that I saw you standing here alone and came over to keep you company." Fuji gave a devilish smile "Has our Tezuka-buchou caught your eyes?"

"…Wh..what are you ….saying…Fuji-sempai?" Sakuno stammered. 'Oh no! I am so stupid. I was not careful at all.'

"Well, you did not say anything at all to our Captain and he tried his best to avoid looking at you. And..I saw you looking so intently at our Captain just a moment ago." Fuji teased Sakuno. Of course, Fuji liked teasing Sakuno whenever he can because she is so easily flustered.

Sakuno sweated a bit. 'Fuji-sempai and his keen observation. No wonder he is the well-know _Tensai_. Nothing escapes his sharp eyes.'

Unexpectedly she was saved from further probing by Fuji when her grandmother called her. It was time to get back to the junior high section.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_**With Fuji**_

'I would have to do some investigation soon!' Fuji's aqua eyes gleamed at the thought of discovering forbidden secrets. 'I would have a lot of fun with this. I wonder if Inui would like to join me?'

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

To be continued soon!

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

Author's Note: My apologies for any errors. I'm a 1st. time author and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames!

Glossary:-

Sensei – title for teachers, doctors, professors, etc.

San-nen – meaning 3rd. years. Referring to Grade 9 or 3rd. Form

Daijobu – means "Are you OK?"

Mada mada dane – "Not there yet!" Ryoma's famous phrase.

Ohayo – "Good morning!"

Sempai – means Upperclassman.

Sempai-tachi – refers to a group of Upperclassman.

Synchro – refers to a special ability of doubles partners allowing both to move as if they were one; breath as one and know exactly what their partner's next move would be.

Buchou – refers to captain of a team.

Onegai – means Please

Arigato – informal "Thank you!"

Gomen – informal "Sorry!"

Tensai – means Genius


	3. Chapter 3 Two Captains

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. More reviews will keep me inspired and keep me writing more.**_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

__

Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be open-minded and gentle to me! Arigatou gozaimasu.

Pairing: **Ryoma X Sakuno X Tezuka**

"xxxxx" Conversation

'xxxxx' Thoughts

_xxxxxxx Flashback_

Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart?

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

Chapter 3: Two Captains

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

__

With Tezuka 

"We have created a training menu that would build the members' stamina in the shortest time possible. The menu will take into account the diet, health and physical attributes of the members." Inui explained to Ryuzaki-sensei his latest training menu. Tezuka and the other Regulars stood beside them and listened quietly since they were waiting for their matches to begin.

When it comes to tennis, Tezuka Kunimitsu was always focused; on his team, their opponents or the matches. This time however he had a hard time focusing on the conversation among the Regulars and Ryuzaki-sensei.

Tezuka had felt her eyes on him when he started talking to Ryuzaki-sensei. His back would tingle and his neck warms up whenever she stared at him. He always found her staring hard after he had demonstrated a technique for her to learn. _"Wow, Tezuka-sempai, you made it look so easy and graceful!"_ Sakuno would frequently make that comment after a demonstration.

He had discreetly glanced over to Sakuno to find her staring at him. When she finally realized he had caught her staring, she turned away with her cheeks turning red.

He had to show indifference at first when she came over with her grandmother. They have already made a pact to act normally but there's a bit of awkwardness that never goes away.

'I need to talk to her soon about the tennis lesson.' Tezuka inwardly sighed. 'I need tell her soon and re-shuffle my schedule. My grades had slipped a bit and the form teacher was worried. So was Okasan, Otousan dan Ojisan when the form teacher informed them. I tried my best to complete my heavy school workload but I am just not getting enough sleep. How am I going to tell her?'

"Tezuka, if you need help with the club, give me a call, OK?" Ryuzaki-sensei patted his arm to interrupt his musing.

"Hai, Sensei!" Tezuka nodded and watched her call out to Sakuno.

"Minna, I wish you all the best!" Ryuzaki-sensei addressed the team. "See you guys later!" With that Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakuno took their leave.

Tezuka continued to watch them as they turn around the corner when Inui came up to him, "Tezuka, we can send in D2 now." The matches for the High School Tennis Clubs had begun.

"Hmm. Momo, Kaidoh, you're up! Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"Oohh! Yes, finally I can unleash my super power! Those opponents had better watch out…they had better!" Momo picked up his racket and started to rotate and stretch his arms.

"Fsshh…….you had better win this game!" Kaidoh walked by Momo into the tennis court.

"I'll win, Mamushi. You need to take care of your own game." Momo trailed after Kaidoh into the assigned tennis court.

Tezuka and the other Regulars stood beside the court to observe. Other club members and the fan girls were cheering for the Doubles 2 players outside the court's fences.

Tezuka's eyes may be on the match but his mind was elsewhere. 'I can't understand why am I thinking more and more about her? She is just Ryuzaki-sensei's grand-daughter who is fond of tennis. No doubt she is a hard working student. She can be passionate about tennis at times. She may not score high in looks but ……'

His thoughts strayed to the slender girl who stood a few feet away a moment ago talking with Fuji. He remembered her long wavy auburn hair gently cascaded behind her head, the bright eyes with the curved long eyelashes, her sweet smiling pink lips… 'I wonder if those feel soft…..eh?'

He quickly shook his head and turned back to the ongoing Doubles 2 game 'No, I can't handle tennis, my studies and teaching that girl anymore. My studies and tennis must come first.'

**_Sakuno was unaware of the intentions of a determined Tezuka Kunimitsu to withheld his rising feelings for her and to terminate their secret tennis lesson._**

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

__

Meanwhile with Fuji

Fuji stood a few feet away and smiled. Only someone who was extremely skillful at reading people's expression (that's Fuji!) knew that Tezuka-buchou is NOT WATCHING the game.

'He was obviously thinking of someone special.' Fuji laughed inside. 'I can't wait to get a picture that's worth a thousand words. No, make that a picture that's worth a few thousand yen.'

"Neh, Inui! Are you free next week?" Fuji turned to the Data Player of the team standing beside him.

Inui stopped writing his data and gave Fuji a questioning look, "What do you have in mind, Fuji?"

"**Want to go hunting?" **

"Hunting?" Inui was taken aback. "What are we hunting for?"

"**Information on Tezuka's love life."** Fuji's aqua eyes shone above his famous devilish smile.

Inui's green eyes behind his square glasses widened and gleamed with anticipation. "You know something, don't you, Fuji?" Inui grinned wickedly. 'What are you up to, Fuji?'

"Tabun…I just have a hunch. Want to go hunting, Inui?"

"My answer is 100 percent YES!"

"Good. Let's ……" The two were already deep in discussion about preparing for a "hunting" trip.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

__

With Ryoma

Ryoma took a long sip from his can of grape-flavored Ponta and gazed thoughtfully at the tennis courts. His Regulars had just won the Doubles 1 and 2 and Singles 3 matches and now they were waiting for the Singles 2 match to start.

Two hours ago, Ryuzaki-sensei came back in high spirit with Sakuno beside her and she had given him and the team some final instructions and tips before their matches begin. The only thing that had bugged Ryoma was Sakuno. She had stood apart from Ryuzaki-sensei and the team and seemed preoccupied most of the time. She can be seen gazing off at the park adjourned to the tennis courts unaware of anyone surrounding her. She had stayed like that during the Doubles matches. That was an abnormal behavior and no one had noticed except him.

'Should I ask her now or later?' Ryoma thought for a moment and turned to look at Sakuno who was still standing there.

After taking a deep breath and tightening his hold on his can of Ponta, he walked over to Sakuno.

"Ryuzaki!"

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno jumped at his calling. "What is it, Ryoma-kun?"

"You've said you're still playing tennis, do you want to play some with me next week." Ryoma asked, with fingers crossed in his heart.

"Next week? Eto….I am sorry but I have to go … umm … shopping somewhere next week." Sakuno shook her head. 'Why is he doing this?' Sakuno wondered. 'I have tennis lessons with Tezuka-buchou next week.'

"Why are you asking me this out of the blue?"

Ryoma tried to hide his disappointment by being nonchalant, "Nothing. I was just curious about how much you have improved. You know how you used to be, don't you? You were so clumsy and ….. um extremely poor in tennis."

Sakuno just giggled, "I know that. I can't believe how bad I was 2 years ago." She covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled some more.

Ryoma was a bit shocked when she laughed at his barb. 'What had happened to this girl? In the past she would have gone teary eyed and kept her head down in silence to show she was hurt.'

"You've changed a lot, Ryuzaki." Ryoma said as he continued to gaze at her.

"Why, thank you, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled gently before gingerly punch Ryoma's shoulders. "You know, you should stop calling me by my last name. You have to call me Sakuno-chan." Sakuno's eyes twinkled, "Or you can refer to me as Sakuno-sempai since I'm your sempai."

"Ha, ha! Not in a million year, Sakuno-chan!" Ryoma sipped his Ponta. 'It's okay this way. We can start out as friends again and work up from there.' Ryoma smiled at his thoughts. 'I want to know more about her and what made her change from a normal duckling to a fledging swan. This wooing business could be fun.'

"**Ryoma-buchou!** Ryuzaki-sensei said you need to get ready for your game now." Itsuma Nishiki, the current power player of the junior high team ran up to them.

"Why, hello, Sakuno-sempai!" Nishiki-kun turned his 1000-watt smile upon Sakuno "You look as lovely as ever, if I may say so. The flowers in this park pale in comparison to you." The second-year Nishiki-kun was also well-known in school as a Casanova.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Nishiki, 50 laps around the park NOW for being rude to a sempai."

"But why Buchou?" Nishiki was about to protest some more when he caught the hard glint in his Buchou's dark golden eyes. "Hai!"

Ryoma and Sakuno watched the poor guy ran for his life.

"Sakuno-chan, can I call you next week to see if we can play some tennis when you're free?" Ryoma asked hopefully.

"Sure, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled at his earnest request.

"See ya!" Ryoma walked off with a big smile on his face. 'Yep, there's still hope for me.'

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_Later at the Seishun Junior High School match…_

"**Ryoma-buchou!**" two loud voices rang in his ears and he winced.

His Doubles 2 players, Kanata Ichiro and Kanata Satsuya, were standing before him frowning. The ichinen Kanata twins were both good at acrobatic play style and were obsessed with physical training. Ryoma always thought of them as Kikumaru-Kaidoh kids.

"You guys are loud!"

"We have to be loud, Buchou!" Ichiro-kun said. Satsuya-kun added, "It's time for your game and you were spacing out!"

Ryoma-kun looked around and found the Regulars and Ryuzaki-sensei looking at him with concern. He had been spacing out without realizing the passage of time.

"Are you alright, Ryoma-buchou?" Yasuki Okita, a 2nd. Yr Regular asked worriedly. Okita-kun, a calculating player with skills similar to Inui's Data Tennis, inherited the "Club Mother" position because of his overt care and anxious concern for the club members. "Can you still play? Their (the opponent's) Singles 1 player is quite strong."

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma smirked and with that he went off to win the Singles 1 match 6 games to 0.

_**Sakuno was totally unaware of the intentions of a determined Ryoma Echizen to woo and pursue her.**_

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

To be continued.

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 4: And A Girl**

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

**_Author's Note_**

1) My apologies for any errors. I'm a 1st. time author and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames!

2) Please remember this; the journey in finding true love is riddled with obstacles and potholes. Which Captain will end up living happily ever after with Sakuno-chan? Let the story patiently resolve that question chapter by chapter till the end.

_Glossary:-_

_Buchou – refers to captain of a team._

_Casanova – refers to a man who is amorously and gallantly attentive to women_

_Ichinen – refers to 1st. year of Junior High or High School_

_Mada mada dane – "Not there yet!" Ryoma's famous phrase._

_Mamushi – Kaidoh's nickname means Viper._

_Okasan - means Mother_

_Otousan - means Father_

_Ojisan - means Grandfather_

_Sempai – means Upperclassman._

_Sensei – title for teachers, doctors, professors, etc._

_Tabun – means Maybe_


	4. Chapter 4 And A Girl

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_**Attention, please! I need about 10 reviews from 10 different reviewers for Chapter 4 to start my engine for the next chapter! Please R&R! Thank you!**_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

_**Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be open-minded and gentle to me! Arigatou gozaimasu.**_

Pairing: Ryoma X Sakuno X Tezuka

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**__ Flashback_

Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart?

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

**Chapter 4: And A Girl**

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_With Sakuno_

'_I hope Ryoma is alright. He had spaced out a lot since we talked. Was he upset that I had said no?'_ Sakuno was silently watching the Singles 1 game. Ryoma was leading the game with 3 to 0. He had not even broke out in sweat but his opponent was panting and sweating profusely.

Sakuno sighed and thought of that strange conversation with Ryoma. For awhile she thought he had asked her out for a date. But that's impossible. Ryoma had never shown an interest in her during their 1st. and 2nd. Year. What made her think that he would be interested in her now?

'_I guess he's curious since I mentioned I'm still playing tennis. His remark about me was so funny because it's true. I was clumsy and poor in tennis. I can laugh now but if he had said that to me 2 years ago, I would have cried.' _Sakuno laughed at herself.

'_I sure have changed a lot, haven't I? At least we can be friends. Friends do hang out and play tennis. I could show him my tennis when we get to play. At least he will start calling me Sakuno-chan' _

Sakuno wrinkled her nose and turned her attention back to Ryoma's game. The Samurai Junior had just finished the game 6-0 with his Cool Drive.

'_He had changed too.'_

Ryoma's green-tinted hair had grown longer at the back part, the rest was hidden by his Fila cap. He had grown taller too, thanks to Inui's recipe that had Ryoma drinking 3 bottles of milk since his 1st year in the Seigaku tennis club. His arms and legs showed developing toned muscles and his face had lost most of its baby fat, making it more angular and manly.

'_If Tomoka-chan was here, she would have called him Captain Bishounen!'_ Sakuno giggled at the thought.

"Why are you laughing by yourself, Sakuno-chan?" Katsuo Mizuno and Kachirou Katou, the Seigaku's Doubles 1 players, looked at her inquisitively. They were passing by when they saw Sakuno-chan giggling alone.

"Heh heh, nothing at all, Katsuo- fukubuchou, Kachirou-kun!" Sakuno just smiled.

"Minna, gather here for the award ceremony!" Ryuzaki-sensei called out.

The Seigaku junior high tennis team had yet again won the Regional Tournament for Junior High School. Sakuno was watching the team lining up to receive their deserving award. Ryoma was standing at the front of the line. Once the presenter had handed the trophy to Ryoma, Sakuno saw him looked over to her and BOLDLY WINKED AT HER.

'_Wh….what was that all about?'_ She was in shock at Ryoma's cheeky display.

Sakuno waited until the award ceremony was over before heading straight to Ryoma. Ryoma was packing up his tennis bag when he found a fiery-eyed indignant Sakuno standing in front of him.

"What was that..that winking thing all about, Ryoma-buchou?"

"Hnn..nothing, Sakuno-chan. It's just a friendly gesture, that's all!" Ryoma pulled down his cap to hide his amusement.

"For your information, I consider it a rude gesture." Sakuno said haughtily. "Don't let me catch you do that to me again or…or …" '_What would be a fitting punishment for Ryoma?_'

"Or you'll kick my backside in tennis?" Ryoma tried to help.

"YES! I mean NO! I mean ….. Never mind!" Sakuno walked away in a huff.

Sakuno found herself cooling off at a nearby water fountain. _'He almost caught me there. That must be his trap to get me to play tennis with him. He never teased me like this before. Had something happened to his brain? Had the Ten'imuhou No Kiwami ability messed up his personality? I have to ask Tezuka-sempai about this.'_

"Ryuzaki!" Tezuka called her and walked over to the water fountain.

Sakuno was startled. _'This is too much of a co-incidence. I thought of him and Poof! He's here!'_

"I need to confirm our tennis lesson for next week."

"Yes, we are still meeting on at 4 pm at Sakura Park tennis court. Is anything wrong, Tezuka-sempai?" Sakuno asked with concern.

"No, see you then." Tezuka paused before turning away. He added, "Please send my regards to Ryuzaki-sensei and congratulation for her team winnings!"

"Hai..!" Sakuno was puzzled by Tezuka's behaviour. As Sakuno watched Tezuka hurried back to the Senior High section, she thought back to their tennis lessons last week. During their lessons, Tezuka had been more distant than usual. Compared to their previous lessons, he hardly smile or talk openly to her anymore.

'_There must be some reasons. I want to help if I can. I don't want to be a burden to him. I'll have ask him next week.'_

"Sakuno, there you are." Ryuzaki-sensei walked up to Sakuno. "Shall we go? The team is going to Kawamura's place to celebrate."

"That sounds good, Grandmother." Sakuno smiled.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_At Sakura Park one week later – With Sakuno_

Ryuzaki Sakuno slowly walked over to the tennis courts in Sakura Park. It was still early in the afternoon but Sakuno wanted to take some time to reflect before Tezuka-sempai shows up for their lesson.

'_I've been thinking about this since the Regional Tournament. Tezuka-sempai must be going through some difficulties that kept him pre-occupied.'_ Sakuno mused as she bounced a tennis ball against a tall wall next to the courts. _'I wonder what could have happened that disturbed him? Surely he could tell me. He had been much more open since we began our lessons. I would help in whatever ways that I can.'_

Sakuno was so concentrated on her practice that she did not realize she was being watched.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_20 Minutes Before - With Ryoma_

Echizen Ryoma yawned and stretched out his arm. He was still in his school uniform with his tennis was over his right shoulder. He was holding a paper bag in this left hand.

'_I'm so glad I found this shop that carries my favorite grip tape.'_ Ryoma tucked the paper bag into his bag. Looking up, Ryoma caught the side profile of Ryuzaki Sakuno across the street. She was walking casually with a tennis bag sling over her shoulders. Her long auburn tresses were tied at the back with a few loose tendrils framing her face. She was dressed in a sporty white shirt, baby pink tennis skirt, white socks and hot pink tennis shoes.

'_She told me she had to go shopping. Why is she carrying a tennis bag? This is not the way to the shopping mall!'_ Ryoma silently observed as Sakuno disappeared around the corner of a building.

With the agility of a cat, he hurriedly crossed the street and turned around the same corner as Sakuno had done a minute ago. Ryoma became curious as he followed Sakuno a few feet behind. _'I wonder where is Sakuno going?'_

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_25 Minutes Before - With Fuji & Inui_

"There's 20 percent chance that it will rain today." Inui commented softly. Inui Sadaharu and his "hunting" partner, Fuji Syusuke were hiding in some bushes near Tezuka's house.

"Rain or shine, we will be rewarded when we are diligent like right NOW!" Fuji whispered just as Tezuka left his house with his tennis bag and started toward his destination.

"He just returned from tennis practice a few minutes ago and now he's going out again to play more tennis? He seemed to have unlimited supply of energy. This is totally outside my data." Inui quickly jotted down his observation.

"There's a great motivator behind the changes in our Buchou. We can find out more if we follow him today." Fuji's sharp eyes were focused on their current prey. Once Tezuka had walked far enough, Inui and Fuji left the bushes and began to follow Tezuka discreetly.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_5 Minutes Before – With Ryoma_

Echizen Ryoma never thought he would be stalking a girl one day but here he was following Sakuno as stealthily as possible. He stopped and hid himself behind a tree when she crossed the street to enter the Sakura Park.

'_Is she meeting someone here? Is she meeting a girl-friend or maybe a BOY-FRIEND?'_ Ryoma pondered with jealousy growing in his heart. _'It's not that I want to know if she has a boyfriend or not. I just want to make sure she's safe!'_ Ryoma tried to convince himself before he took off after her.

Peering around a large tree, Ryoma found Sakuno mumbling to herself and bouncing a tennis ball against a wall near the tennis courts. No one else was around. The soft sound of nature from the park accompanied the sound of the tennis ball hitting the wall, the smooth concrete floor and Sakuno's racket.

'_Maybe she just wanted to practice her tennis. I'm such a …fool for thinking all sorts of things.'_ Ryoma thought with embarrassment. But his ears picked up the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer and closer toward the tennis courts. He quickly hid himself and waited.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_5 Minutes Before – With Fuji & Inui_

"Where do you think he's going, Inui?" Fuji asked while he kept his eyes on Tezuka ahead.

"According to my calculation, there's a 50 percent chance he's going to the produce market on the right, another 50 percent chance he's going to Sakura Park on the left."

"Hmm. Sakura Park has tennis courts, right?" Fuji deducted and gave Inui a knowing look.

"Yes, you are correct, Fuji." Inui pushed up his glasses and continued to write on his data book. "By the way, Tezuka had just crossed the street."

"Good! Let's go!" Fuji smiled and quickly followed Tezuka into the park with Inui trailing behind Fuji.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_Back At the Park_

"Ryuzaki, I hope I have not kept you waiting." Tezuka walked up to her and placed his tennis bag on a nearby bench.

"Konnichiwa, Tezuka-sempai. Not at all, Sempai. I actually came a bit early to warm up." Sakuno gave him a warm smile.

Tezuka nodded and extracted his racket from his bag, "We can play a match at the court. I too had warmed up from my walk over here."

"Hai!" Sakuno quickly followed Tezuka to the nearest court. _'He seemed to be in a good mood now.' _

"Which?" Tezuka held his racket ready to twist it on the court floor.

"Smooth."

The racket spinned for a moment before it dropped on the side. Sakuno get to serve. They played the match like they had done many times before; with casualness and without competitiveness. By the time Tezuka had won the match 6 to 1, Sakuno was breathing heavily and sweating. And she was grinning ear to ear.

"It looks like you have improved your own skills but there's still a lot more to work on." Tezuka stood nearby wiping his face with his towel.

"You sounded like Ryoma-kun, Tezuka-sempai!" Sakuno giggled. She had so much fun playing that it didn't matter to her that she lost the match.

"Hn. I'm serious about this. You have improved so much, so you could compete at the next competition." Tezuka gave her a steady look. "I could talk to the girls' tennis club Captain……."

Sakuno shook her head, "No, thanks! The Captain is nice but some members were quite rude and disparaging. Their high and mighty attitude, I cannot stand it."

"So kah. You will be wasting your lessons and also …..."

"I still have you to play tennis with, Tezuka-sempai."

"Not for long I'm afraid."

"Eh? Te….Tezuka-sempai, what are you trying to say?"

"Ryuzaki, I'm afraid this will be the last tennis lesson for us." Tezuka announced. Sakuno had turned pale upon hearing his announcement. He cleared his throat for a moment and pressed on with his plans with determination.

"I need to concentrate more on my studies and also on the tennis club. This is my second year in high school and I need to do extremely well so that my grades will positively influence my chances to sit for the Tokyo University entrance exam next year."

"So kah."

"Furthermore the training for the tennis club will be revved up now that we had won the Regional Tournament. We need to be prepared to face the rival schools as well as Rikkai Senior High and Shintenhouji Senior High the Top 2 of the nation."

"I..I see." Sakuno had her head lowered. Tezuka briefly glanced at her, worried about her reaction.

"I'm sorry for not speaking to you sooner."

"No, Tezuka-sempai. I should be the one to thank you for you have given up your precious time to teach me and play with me these few months." Sakuno gently smiled at him. Tezuka could see her eyes teared up but Sakuno was holding back her tears.

Sakuno quickly stood up and bowed deeply before Tezuka, "Gomenasai for causing you trouble with your studies and duties with the tennis club."

"Ie. That was my decision in the first place to teach you. Then our tennis lesson ends here. I hope you will think again about joining the girls' tennis club."

"Hai, I'll think about it, Tezuka-sempai."

Both of them quietly packed up their bag. The easy atmosphere which was prevalent in the beginning had disappeared.

Tezuka and Sakuno turned to each other, smiled a bit and bowed gently. They left Sakura Park without exchanging another word, each headed toward opposite directions.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_With Ryoma_

'_What is Buchou doing here?'_ Ryoma was so surprised to see Tezuka-buchou that he had almost exposed himself.

The green eye monster raised its head in Ryoma's heart, _'What are they doing here together? Is she dating Buchou? Since when? I thought Buchou was too much of a robot to like girls.'_

Ryoma shook his head and focused on Sakuno-chan and Tezuka-buchou who were talking. He saw them walking toward the court to play a match. Soon Ryoma's attention was caught up with the match between Tezuka-buchou and Sakuno-chan.

'_Wow, I never knew she could play like that. Had Buchou been teaching her? When she plays like that, no one would have guessed she used to be a klutz and bad at tennis.' _Ryoma was impressed with Sakuno-chan and her playing skills.

The match ended with Tezuka emerging as the winner. Ryoma observed them talking for awhile. His attention intensified when he saw Sakuno-chan paled and turned teary eyed.

'_What was Buchou saying to her?'_ Ryoma was standing too far to catch anything. He clenched his hand as he became more concerned. Sakuno had just lowered her head, she was biting her lower lips. Ryoma breathed in relief when Sakuno got up to bow before Tezuka-buchou. He watched them packed up and went their separate ways. Ryoma noticed Sakuno was walking away with her back straight and her head held high. But there were signs which made Ryoma uneasy like tensed shoulders, the tight grip on her bag's strap and teary eyes looking straight ahead.

Ryoma had watched Sakuno headed toward another part of Sakura Park before he stepped on the stony footpath to follow her. He found her heading straight toward the small lake located in the middle of the park.

Sakuno walked quickly toward a bench beneath a sakura tree and sat down with her bag dropped at her feet. Her face immediately crumpled and tears began to fall from her eyes. Sakuno covered her face and began to cry quietly.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_With Fuji & Inui_

"Sakuno-chan?" Inui exclaimed. He never had guessed, not in a million year, that Tezuka would be secretly meeting their former coach's grand-daughter. Fuji just smiled with satisfaction now that his hunch was proved right.

"Fuji, you knew about this?" Inui gave the _Tensai_ a questioning look.

"Not really but I have a hunch back at the tournament."

"What should we do now?"

"Inui, you take down your data and I will.." Fuji swiped out his handy-dandy Kanong Digital Camera, "I will be making this event a memorable one."

Fuji and Inui were hiding again among some bushes situated quite closely to the tennis courts. From their hiding place, they were able to hear and capture the entire interaction between their Captain and Sakuno-chan. However, their early jovial mood had slowly dissolved over the course of the said interaction.

Fuji was pained to see the crestfallen face of Sakuno and Tezuka's hardened face. Even Inui had stopped taking data some time ago, affected by the emotional scenario.

'_What are you doing to yourself, Tezuka?'_ Both Fuji and Inui thought of their friend as they watched him walking away from the park toward his neighborhood.

Fuji and Inui looked at each other and began to follow Tezuka.

"What do you think had happened, Fuji?"

"I'm not sure! I am at loss myself."

"Tezuka had always been closed up even with us who knew him since middle school. He needs some other interest or person besides tennis and books that would complete him."

"Inui, I never knew you can read a person."

"I don't. I was reading a college-level psychology book last week. It sure comes in handy now."

"Hmm. You could be right. Almost all of us had something or someone that relieves and relaxes our emotion and spirit. Tezuka only has his books and tennis. That's not very healthy at all."

"I agree, Fuji."

"I was gleeful when I had a hunch that Tezuka was seeing Sakuno. I just know in my heart that Tezuka has made a mistake that could haunt him later." Fuji sighed. They had finally followed Tezuka back to his house.

"Do you think he will be missing her, Fuji?"

"I'm not sure, Inui."

"Shall we give him a helping hand?" Inui suggested with an evil grin.

Fuji chucked, "Hmm. We could try to get Tezuka and Sakuno together. Perhaps we need a plan to make him jealous and make him wanting to pursue dear Sakuno-chan."

"Does the plan require a third person?"

Fuji and Inui looked at each other, "**Echizen!**"

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_Back at the park_

Echizen Ryoma shuffled his feet upon the green grass and tried to block out the sound of soft sobbing from his ears. For some reason, his heart won't listen and it continued to thump painfully whenever he hears her cry. Finally he was unable to handle it anymore and walked over to Sakuno.

Sakuno still had her face covered with her hand when she felt someone was standing in front of her. She looked up into Echizen Ryoma's grim face. He had a hand stretched out toward her, offering her his hanky.

"R..R..Ryo..ma, wh..what ar.are you doing he.here?" Sakuno blinked and caused some tears to drop on her hands.

"Use this!" Ryoma quickly placed his hanky in her hands and moved to sit beside her.

"Th.Thanks."

Sakuno slowly wiped her face with Ryoma's hanky. She took a few gulps of air to stop her hammering heart caused by her bout of sobbing.

"I saw you in town today and followed you."

"Eh?"

"I just want to make sure you're safe. But I found you in this park playing tennis with Buchou."

"Oh." Sakuno hanged her head down. _'Does that mean he heard the whole thing?'_

"You've improved a lot since the last time I saw you play tennis."

"Huh?"

"You want to play tennis tomorrow?"

"I asked you if you want to play tennis tomorrow?" Ryoma turned to her with his dark gold eyes trained on her.

"Demo, don't you have tennis club practice."

"After the practice, you can come over to my house. There's a tennis court behind my house." Ryoma offered. He had turned away to look at the lake as he waited for her answer. _'I hope she would say Yes. It would be a good chance for me.'_

Sakuno looked at Ryoma with understanding. _'He is kind. He knew what has happened at the tennis courts. He did not ask for any explanation. Now he wanted to cheer me up with a game of tennis.'_

"What would be the right time for me to be there, Ryoma-kun?"

The Fourth Of July fireworks went off in Ryoma's heart and mind. "4 pm would be fine. I can tell Okasan that you're staying for dinner."

"I'll inform Grandmother and Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma looked over to find Sakuno staring at him with her deep brown eyes which reminded Ryoma of Hershem's chocolate.

"Thank you!" Sakuno gave him a deep bow before she collected her bag.

"Let me walk you home, Sakuno-chan."

"Arigato, Ryoma-kun."

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_At Sakuno's house_

"Tadaima, Grandmother."

"Okaeri, Sakuno. Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you freshen up before dinner time?" Ryuzaki-sensei gave Sakuno a smile before returning to the kitchen.

"Hai."

In her room, Sakuno dropped her tennis bag into a corner and lay down on her bed for a moment. She thought of the day's event and sighed. She got up and walked to the long mirror next to her wardrobe. Her eyes were puffy red and her nose was ruddy. It's a good thing her Grandmother were not very observant or she would be asking all kinds of question.

'_I can't understand why I cried so much just because Tezuka-sempai stopped the lessons?'_ Sakuno quickly took a few deep breaths because thinking about _that sempai_ had caused her eyes to water and her heart to clench painfully. She shook her head to dispel thoughts of _Him_ and hurried to the bathroom. Sakuno washed her face with cold water to reduce the puffines of her eyes and changed her clothes.

"Sakuno, dinner is ready."

"I'm coming, Grandmother." Sakuno ran her brush through her hair and went down to the dining room.

After a quiet dinner, Sakuno excused herself to go to bed early. After changing into her pajamas, she climbed into her bed and tucked in herself. Laying there in the dark, she watched the bare ceiling above her bed, trying to clear her head about _a certain person_.

She tossed to the right, '_I never had a strong re-action toward a person before.'_

She tossed to the left, _'Even when I left Ryoma to attend Senior High, I don't have such intensive feelings at the thought of not seeing him again.' _

Sakuno turned to lay on her back to focus on the ceiling again, _'Why did the thought of not seeing HIM in secret again hurt so badly?'_

Sakuno shot up from her bed, frozen for a moment at a thought that had popped into her mind.

"_**Does this mean ..I am in love…with Tezuka-sempai?"**_

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

To be continued.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

Author's Note:

1) My apologies for any errors. I'm a 1st. time author and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames!

2) Please remember this; the journey in finding true love is riddled with obstacles and potholes. Which Captain will end up living happily ever after with Sakuno-chan? Let the story patiently resolve that question chapter by chapter till the end.

3) AboutOOCness, everyone is 2 years older in my story. The boys just started their interest in the opposite sex (ie Sakuno). That's why everyone is OOC in my story.

_Glossary:-_

_Arigato – Thank you_

_Bishounen – Beautiful boy/youth_

_Buchou – refers to captain of a team._

_Demo – But_

_Fukubuchou – Vice-Captain_

_Gomenasai - Sorry_

_Hai - Yes_

_Konnichiwa – Good Afternoon_

_Okaeri - Welcome Home_

_Ten'imuhou No Kiwami – The Pinnacle of Perfection_

_Minna - Everyone_

_So kah – Is that so?_

_Sensei – title for teachers, doctors, professors, etc._

_Sempai – means Upperclassman._

_Tensai – means Genius_

_Tadaima – I'm home_


	5. Author's Note

**xoxoxo Author's Note xoxoxo**

I have enabled "Anonymous Reviews" after taking the advice of 1AriA08. So prospective reviewers who have no account or who are too lazy to log in, you may now review my story.

HOWEVER, this is just temporary. If I received too many flames and abusive/degrading reviews I will disable it again.

Thanks to all listed below who had read and reviewed this story. Thanks for your patience and kind consideration toward this humbled 1st. time author.

1AriA08, animegirl1214, clea everlasting, disneyrulz23, FujixSaku0709, kataragirl11, Otakugal, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, rIkKaIaWeSoMe, sweetgal144 and yi-chan!

I will begin working on my next chapter once Chapter 4 had attained 10 reviews!

_**mysweetkat**_


	6. Chapter 5 They Discovered

**Thanks for all the 11 wonderful reviews on Chapter 4. I was totally encouraged! **

**Again I am asking for 10 reviews from different reviewers for this chapter to enable me to write the next chapter with greater enthusiasm and creativity. **

**I'm incorporating the lyrics of a song for the first time in this story. I hope it had turned out well. I have always admired FFN writers who managed to incorporate lyrics that complement their stories. Please let me know if this works out well. Domo arigato!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Special Disclaimer : The song and lyrics of "Have You Ever Been In Love" sung by Celine Dion belongs to its rightful owners. No profit was being made from incorporating the lyrics of the said song into this fiction.

_**Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be open-minded and gentle to me! Arigatou gozaimasu.**_

Pairing: Ryoma X Sakuno X Tezuka

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**__ Flashback_

Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart?

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

**Chapter 5: They Discovered**

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_At Sakuno's house_

"_**Does this mean ..I am in love…with Tezuka-sempai?"**_

Sakuno clamped her mouth to prevent her panic shriek from escaping.

'_It can't be true! He is just…..a brother figure, a good sempai, a tennis prodigy, a respected captain, a dedicated coach/teacher! There's no doubt he is good-looking especially when he's playing tennis! He has his own fan club and a lot of fan girls had gone Ga-Ga over him. He used to look super cool in Seigaku Middle School tennis club uniform. Now with Seishun High School tennis club uniform, he looks even hotter now! His body with toned muscles is just to die for…….Gggaaahhh!'_

Sakuno buried her head into her pillows to stop inappropriate thoughts from surfacing in her mind.

'_Come to think of it, my eyes had been focusing more and more on him. I smiled even more at him than at any others besides Grandmother. My heart soared like the wind whenever he talks to me. Whenever he stood close to me, I can't help but…quiver with anticipation. Is…is this real love or just a short-term fan girl crush?'_

Sakuno got up from her bed and sighed. "I've never been in love before. How do I know if this is real love?" she whispered.

Since Sakuno couldn't sleep another wink, she took out her portable radio and tuned in to listen to some music. This song was playing that night.

* * *

**Have you ever been in love **

**You could touch the moonlight **

**When your heart is shooting stars **

**You're holding heaven in your arms **

**Have you ever been in love? **

**Have you ever walked on air, ever **

**Felt like you were dreamin' **

**When you never thought it could **

**But it really feels that good **

**Have you ever been in love?**

* * *

"IF ONLY LOVE WAS THAT EASY TO DESCRIBE!" Frustrated, Sakuno said out loud without arousing her grandmother. She sighed and listened to the rest of the song as she watches the night sky from her window.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_Three weeks after Sakura Park incident_

"Minna, that's all the practice for today. First years, clean up the courts and return the balls."

"Hai!"

The Seishun High School tennis club members quickly scrambled to get away as fast as possible from their Buchou once he had dismissed them.

Tennis club life had become quite unbearable recently. Tezuka-buchou has been issuing a lot of 100-lap punishment for any mistakes. He had Inui creating and assigning difficult practices to the first-year and second-year members. He even beat every Regular and member with his full strength during the club's Selection Matches. His expression had hardened considerably too. Only Inui and Fuji knew the reason behind Tezuka's bizarre attitude and behavior.

"Fuji, do you think we had overdone it?"

"Inui, we are his friends so we need to lend him a helping hand."

"But we haven't talk to Echizen about our plans yet. He may resent us for dragging him into this mess."

"You remember what we saw 3 weeks ago after we had followed Tezuka home?"

"Yes. I was quite surprised to see Echizen escorting Sakuno-chan. Do you think he was there at the park?"

"I think so. I have never seen him so attentive to Sakuno-chan before. He even made her smile though I can tell it was a forced smile. However, it's a good thing I had it all recorded in my digital camera."

"We gained a lot of information after studying the video. We also managed to get more data to finalize our plans after following Echizen and Sakuno for a week."

"We have already planted some thoughts into his mind 2 weeks ago. Let us wait and see what Tezuka will do first."

* * *

_**ooooo Flashback Begins - 2 Weeks Ago ooooo**_

_**It was a normal day after the tennis club practice. After he had dismissed the members and handed over his weekly report to the new club teacher-advisor, Tezuka walked back to the empty tennis club house to change into his uniform. He was finishing up behind a row of lockers when Fuji and Inui walked in. **_

"_**I didn't know that Echizen was sweet on Sakuno-chan." Inui commented loudly. Both Fuji and Inui had entered the club house knowing Tezuka was in there changing. They had timed their entrance since they also need to change into their school uniforms.**_

"_**They look lovely as a couple. Echizen is so lucky. I bet he would be enjoying Sakuno's home-made bento more often." Fuji added with a wink to Inui. **_

_**Inui nodded and continued, "Is it true that Echizen is teaching Sakuno-chan tennis?"**_

"_**I think so. I saw them play tennis in Sakura Park the other day. He even tried to teach her his Drive B."**_

"_**Echizen is teaching his Drive B? Sakuno-chan would only be able achieve 40 percent of that skill." Inui shook his head.**_

"_**Oh, I meet Ryuzaki-sensei yesterday. She mentioned that Sakuno-chan had been playing tennis at Ryoma's house quite often." No one can tell if Fuji was telling the truth or he was just fibbing.**_

"_**Hmm. I never thought that you two were the gossiping type." Tezuka's deep baritone voice interrupted.**_

"_**Tezuka, you're still here?" Fuji smiled innocently. Fuji and Inui were holding their tennis bag ready to depart.**_

"_**We're just talking, not gossiping, Tezuka." Inui grinned.**_

"_**.." Tezuka just left the club house.**_

"_**Do you think he took the bait, Inui?"**_

"_**Chances are 100 percent." **_

_**ooooo Flashback Ends ooooo**_

* * *

_Present - With Tezuka_

Tezuka stepped into his house and changed his school shoes into his house slippers.

"Okaeri, Kunimitsu. How was practice today?" Tezuka's mother wiped her hands on her apron as she stepped out from the kitchen to greet her son.

"Tadaima, Okasan. It was tiring but productive. Please call me when dinner is ready. I need to finish some school work first."

"Alright. I'll send Ojisan to call you later."

Tezuka made his way to his room and put away his bag. Grabbing a face towel, he headed toward the bathroom to freshen up. Once he returned to his bedroom, he extracted his school books from his bag and started on his school work.

He sat there for a few minutes before closing his thick History book with a fierce slam. Taking off his glasses and shutting his eyes, he laid his head on the slightly abused book. The words from the book had been swimming before his eyes for the past few minutes and the vision of a lovely girl kept interrupting his concentration.

'_How long is this going to take? Why can't I get her off my mind?'_ Tezuka straightened and leaned back on his chair. Tezuka knew that he had been quite short-tempered and harsh with everyone he met this past 2 weeks. It started ever since he heard about Sakuno in the tennis club house.

What was the dilemma faced by Tezuka Kunimitsu lately? Well he had been thinking about Ryuzaki Sakuno more often than not since he had cancelled their tennis lessons. _'I hope Ryuzaki had recovered from the other day. Now she has Echizen to assist her, from what I gathered from Fuji and Inui. It's odd that I find myself missing her chattering and her undivided attention whenever I share tennis tips or my thoughts about school and stuff.'_

A pang of jealousy had immediately sprang up in his heart and mind, _'Now Echizen would be the lucky person enjoying her sweet smile, her twinkling laughter, her gentle face, her long silky tresses, her soft touch, her petite, slender body….!'_

Tezuka slapped his forehead and shook his head. "I have to stop this. I can't let thoughts of her interrupting my plans. There's a lot of school work waiting for me." Tezuka sternly and loudly reminded himself.

However, he found himself heading toward his HiFi system. He switched on the radio and heard this song being sung.

* * *

**Have you ever been in love **

**You could touch the moonlight **

**When your heart is shooting stars **

**You're holding heaven in your arms **

**Have you ever been in love? **

**The time I spent waiting for something **

**That was heaven sent **

**When you find it don't let go **

**I know...**

* * *

Tezuka sighed and sat down on his bed. _**'Does this mean…I'm in love…with Ryuzaki?**_

"Kunimitsu, it's time for dinner." Tezuka's Ojisan called from the doorway.

"Hai, Ojisan." Tezuka pushed his thoughts aside, switched off the radio and made his way to the dining room.

It was a quiet dinner like always. This allowed Tezuka to contemplate his discovery about his feelings about Sakuno. _'I really don't need this right now. If I get too distracted, I'll suffer academically and also in my duties as Captain.'_

"Kunimitsu! Kunimitsu! Daijobu?"

Tezuka looked up and found his parents and grandfather looking at him worriedly. He has been staring off somewhere without realizing that they had finished their dinner. His bowl of rice was still half full. His salmon and vegetables on the table were half eaten.

Quickly he assured them that he was alright and that he was thinking about his school work. He hurried up to finish his dinner and helped his mother with the clean up.

Tezuka was about to return to his bedroom when his Ojisan beckoned him to follow him into the small garden behind their house. There they stood for a few moments next to a tiny koi pond in silent contemplation. Tezuka wondered why his Ojisan called him out there.

"Kunimitsu."

"Hai, Ojisan?"

"Life is quite short. I know there're many things you want to accomplish. However even the little things in life can be just as important."

"Ojisan, I don't understand."

"Kunimitsu, I'm proud of you. You have worked hard to excel in your studies. In tennis, you've shown your capability as a leader and a player with God-given abilities that's beyond the skills of the professional tennis players of today." Tezuka-san (the Ojisan) had always been a fan of his grandson and had kept up with news of his tennis matches.

"Thank you, Ojisan." Tezuka gave a tiny happy smile.

"But you need more that these 2 things to be complete. The tennis club and the school may be important but both cannot satisfy your emotional and spiritual needs."

".." Tezuka was stunned by his Ojisan's words.

"You need someone in your life to be that gentle hand to soothe you when you are stressed, that smile to light up the darkness in your heart, that warmth to melt your cold exterior, that mind that understands your goals, that shoulder that provides enduring support and that heart that gives you limitless love, peace and calm in the midst of storms."

"Ojisan!"

"Take your time to think about this. Remember, life is not just about studies and tennis. Good luck in winning that girl of yours." Tezuka's ever observant Ojisan winked at him.

"O..ojisan, how.. how did you..?" Tezuka stammered as his face turned red.

"I recognized the looks of someone in love. After all your Ojisan had been in love before." Tezuka-san grinned cunningly before he returned to the house.

Left alone in the garden, Tezuka gazed into the starry night sky as he tried to absorb what his Ojisan had said.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_With Ryoma_

"Hey, Shounen! Are you going on another date with your girlfriend this afternoon?" Echizen Nanjiroh couldn't help but to tease his adorable son. Nanjiroh-san had been teasing his son quite often ever since Ryoma had invited Sakuno-chan to his house to play tennis about 3 weeks ago.

"Yadda, baka Oyaji. I'm meeting the Regulars at the Sakura Park tennis courts. I'm going out now."

"Take care, Ryoma." Echizen Rinko send off her son with a smile on her face,

They stood there watching their son disappeared around the bend. "Neh, Nanjiroh, our son has grown a lot, hasn't he?" Rinko asked. Nanjiroh-san just smile and wrapped his arm around his wife.

Ryoma arrived at Sakura Park's tennis courts in time to see Sakuno-chan talking to Katsuo and Kachiro. Horio, Nishiki and the Kanata twins were playing Doubles at one of the tennis courts.

"Chiz!"

"Ryoma-kun, konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa, Ryoma-buchou!"

"Neh, are you guys going to play or not?" Ryoma asked Sakuno-chan and his 2 Regulars. He took out his racket and some tennis balls.

"We were about to. We had just finished our warm up laps around the park." Katsuo, the Vice Captain quickly replied.

Another Doubles match began in another court with Katsuo-Kachiro pair versus Ryoma-Sakuno pair. It's hard to believe this but Ryoma and Sakuno had been training hard to play as Doubles partners.

* * *

_**ooooo Flashback Begins ooooo**_

_**1.5 weeks ago**_

"_**Look at this, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno called out.**_

"_**What is it?" Ryoma walked over to stand beside Sakuno in front of a notice board near Sakura Park. They were on their way home after a few hours of tennis.**_

"_**There's going to be a charity tennis event organized by the Atobe Group to benefit orphanages around Japan. It's open to all ages for Singles and Doubles matches." Sakuno was looking at a colorful poster with excitement.**_

"_**Hmm."**_

"_**Ryoma-kun, let's participate."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Come on. It'll be fun and it's for orphans."**_

"_**Why do I have to?"**_

_**Sakuno was silent for a moment. "When my parents died, I was sent to an orphanage. At that time my grandmother was applying to adopt me."**_

_**Ryoma looked at Sakuno in astonishment. He never knew this side of her before. **_

"_**I was scared since I was just 5 years old. But there were a lot of nice girls there who became good friends with me. When grandmother finally came for me, the girls were very sad. Later I figured out that they were sad because there was no one coming to get them."**_

_**A few minutes of silence came and went.**_

"_**Alright, let's sign up for it since you are so gung-ho about it." Ryoma finally said in a disguised bored tone. **_

"_**Really, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno smiled widely at him. "We would have so much fun playing Doubles!"**_

"_**Doubles?" Ryoma was struck dumb.**_

_**ooooo Flashback Ends ooooo**_

* * *

_Back to the present - Sakura Park_

"3 games to 2, Ryoma-Sakuno pair leading."

Both pairs were breathing heavily but each had a grin on his/her face.

"Sugoi, Sakuno-chan. You have improved a lot." Kachiro called out to her as his partner, Katsuo prepared to serve.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma piped in.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno pouted and turned her attention to the oncoming ball served by Katsuo.

Ryoma smirked before running forward to intercept the ball. He had played many times with the junior high's second Golden Pair before and knew what to expect from them. Katsuo and Kachiro had worked so well together as a team, they quickly earned recognition as the second Golden Pair. They still have a lot more to work on before they could achieve Synchronization like the first Golden Pair. But Ryoma had sensed that the Katsuo-Kachiro pair would be achieving the impossible soon.

"6 games to 4 won by Ryoma-Sakuno pair." Okita-kun announced. He had arrived to the tennis courts in time to be the referee for their game. Horio, Nishiki and the Kanata twins had been cheering from the sides after their match ended sometime ago.

"Good work, Sakuno!" Kachiro shook her hand.

Sakuno smiled, "We have had a lot of practice. We want to be ready for the charity game, right Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma nodded and excused himself to get himself a drink. Ryoma headed to the nearest vending machine to get a can of Ponta.

Internally, Ryoma was feeling unsatisfied. When Sakuno brought up the charity tennis event more than a week ago, he was quite estatic. That day Sakuno-chan had shared a bit of her past with him. By then they had been meeting a few times in Sakura Park and at his house to play tennis and to partake some of Sakuno's delicious bentos. So far, Ryoma had tried his best to ingrain himself into Sakuno's heart. He thought he had made good progress but he doubted his success rate. Sakuno still treated him like she would treat his Regulars. He wanted her to treat him in special ways to indicate that she thought of him as more than a friend. Does he need some advice from his baka Oyaji? No, he would do better by asking his Okasan.

"Ryoma, are you OK?" Horio's nasal voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hmm."

"Are you going back to the courts soon? Cos I saw Nishiki talking to Sakuno-chan."

"Gah!" Ryoma ran like a hurricane back to the courts. He did not trust that well-know Casanova Nishiki whenever he hung around Sakuno-chan.

Ryoma ran back and turned green with jealousy. Sakuno was giggling over the antics of Nishiki who was most likely plying his flowery phrases, poems and silly jokes.

"Nishiki, are you ready for a Single match?" Ryoma called out. He walked over with his racket in a tight grip.

"Ha..Hai, Buchou!" Nishiki had turned around to see flames shooting from his Buchou's burning gold eyes. He should have been more careful whenever he's around Sakuno-sempai. All the Regulars knew their Buchou was interested in that clueless girl. When Ryoma had roped them in to help them (Ryoma and Sakuno) practice in Doubles, he had deeply stressed that Sakuno-chan is to be treated with deep respect.

* * *

"6 games to 1 won by Ryoma-buchou."

"Ni…nice game, Buchou." Nishiki was lying on the court's floor panting.

"Thank you." Ryoma pulled his Fila cap down to cover his amusement. But he found an annoyed Sakuno tapping her feet at the side of the court.

"Good game, Ryoma but I thought we would be practicing in Doubles." Sakuno huffed with her arms crossed, unknowingly pushing up…ahem…her developing chest.

"Sor..sorry!' Ryoma apologized weakly. His head began to fill with some perverted thoughts. His nose was about to bleed from those thoughts when he quickly shook his head. Perhaps his father's perverted ways had rubbed off on him. He walked over to stand before her. _'There's no way I'm going to let the guys see this.'_

"Wh..what are you..you doing Ryoma?" Sakuno stammered because Ryoma took her by surprise when he came over to stand directly in front of her.

"Nothing but you had a twig in your hair." Ryoma reached out and wiped the imaginary twig with his quick reflexes. "There, your hair is all pretty again!"

Embarrassed by his attention, Sakuno had lowered her reddened face. Ryoma grinned happily before his Regulars interrupted the romance-tinted atmosphere.

"Ryoma-kun, it's getting late and we need to go home now. See you on Monday!" Katsuo-kun bowed followed by the others. They had their tennis bag over their shoulder.

"Oh, I need to go too. Grandmother will be waiting for me." Sakuno grabbed that chance to escape as well.

"You guys go ahead. I'll walk Sakuno-chan home like I had promised Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Hai!" "Bye, Buchou, Sakuno-chan!" "Au revoir, Sakuno-sempai!" "Take care on the way home!" With that, they left the couple alone.

Ryoma and Sakuno packed up their tennis bag and headed toward home. At this time, Ryoma had already made up his mind to speak to Sakuno about his feelings. He did not want to miss his chances like he had during their first and second year in junior high.

* * *

"Sakuno, I need to talk to you." They had arrived in the front of Sakuno's house.

"Hai, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno looked at him curiously.

"I…uh ahem," Ryoma cleared his throat before he continued, "I want to know if you would be my girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Sakuno-chan, I like you a lot. I like you more than a friend. I am asking if you would be my girlfriend." Ryoma confessed and bowed slightly. He tightened his grip on his tennis bag strapped over his shoulders and waited.

Cricket! Cricket! Cricket!

Ryoma looked up to see Sakuno's face frozen in shock. Concerned he cupped her cheek with one hand, "Sakuno! Sakuno! Daijobu?"

"Ryoma-kun, I..I..I don't know what to say." Sakuno came out from her trance to find Ryoma standing near caressing her cheek. Her face turned red yet again.

"Can you at least think about it and give me an answer later?" Ryoma asked hopefully. _'She is clearly not expecting this. I need to give her more time to know me and to accept me.'_

"I don't know how much time I would need to think about this." Sakuno softly replied with her eyes averted to the side.

"Take as long as you need but not TOO LONG, I hope." Ryoma smiled confidently. "See you then!"

"Good night, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno was about to wave goodbye but Ryoma gave her another shock. He had leaned in to give her a lingering peek on her forehead and whispered into her ears, "Next time, I hope to do this a bit lower than your nose."

Ryoma gave her teasing wink and left her standing there speechless. Ryoma walked home with spring in his footsteps and a silly grin on his face.

'_Yes, I have finally done it. I hope she will give me a "Yes!" soon.'_ He took out and put on his MP3 player. Switching it on, he listened to his favorite radio station 123FM.

* * *

**Have you ever said a prayer **

**And found that it was answered **

**All my hope has been restored **

**I ain't looking anymore **

**Have you ever been... **

**Some place that you ain't leavin' **

**Somewhere you gonna stay **

**When you finally found the meanin' **

**Have you ever felt this way?**

* * *

'_Even if it's still mada mada dane, my prayers definitely will be answered and I'll stay by her side for always.'_

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_With Sakuno_

Dazed, Sakuno walked into her house and went straight to her room. After putting away her tennis bag, she plopped herself onto her bed and gazed unseeingly outside her window.

'_THAT was totally unexpected! I never thought Ryoma-kun felt that way about me. He had not shown any interest in me before. But why did he confess now? I was grateful that he had been kind and considerate these past weeks but…I don't know what to do or how to feel.'_

Sakuno lay on her bed and closed her eyes. _'Perhaps I can't give any answer because I'm still thinking and aching for Tezuka-sempai. Thoughts of him are still strong in my mind ….and in my heart.'_ Tears escaped her closed eyes and slipped down her cheeks.

Since she had realized she's in love with Tezuka, Sakuno had tried her best to act as though nothing had happened. She tried to occupy her time and thoughts with her studies, tennis with Ryoma and hanging out with her school friends. It took a lot of effort because Sakuno still saw Tezuka in school. Tezuka had walked by her classroom quite often because the library was located directly across from her class. Being a studious person, Tezuka always accessed the library for study or research materials. Lately, he had been stopping by her class to talk to Momo and Kaidoh about tennis club matters. Sakuno had thought their time in Sakura Park had at least made them better friends. But Tezuka seldom talked to her in front of other people. Whenever they happened to meet in the hallway, in the food court or at the school gates, Tezuka had nodded and walked away.

'_Why? Why must I be in love with someone who doesn't care about me? It hurts too much to be in love.'_ Sakuno wailed in her mind as she cried silently into her pillows. The song she heard the night she realized she's in love with Tezuka came back to her.

* * *

**The time I spent waiting for something **

**That was heaven sent **

**When you find it don't let go **

**I know... **

**Have you ever been in love **

**You could touch the moonlight **

**You can even reach the stars **

**Doesn't matter near or far **

**Have you ever been in love? **

**Have you ever been in love? **

**So in love**

* * *

'_Perhaps it would be better for me to forget about someone who doesn't care and stay with someone who does.'_

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_With Fuji and Inui_

"That was definitely a snag in our plans, Fuji."

"I never thought Echizen would have such deep feeling for Sakuno-chan."

"Do we go ahead with our plans, Fuji?"

"Echizen is still young and he can recover from having his heart broken. However, Tezuka might become a permanent stone if we don't help at all."

"According to my calculation, there's a 80 percent success rate for Echizen compared to Tezuka in winning the heart of Sakuno-chan."

"Data is useless when it comes to the matter of the heart, Inui."

"Hmm. That means I have to update my data again."

Fuji chucked at his friend's sad expression and stepped out from the bushes where they had been hiding. A few minutes ago, they had witnessed the confession of Echizen Ryoma in front of Sakuno's house. Fuji's digital camera had been quite busy in recording that important event.

"It's getting late. Let's go home for now."

Inui sighed and packed up his data books and MP3 Recorder. "I had a feeling we would be heading for a disaster soon, Fuji, if we pressed on with our plans."

Fuji shook his head, "Inui, I thought you rely on data and facts, not on feelings."

"I can still learn to rely on instincts, Fuji."

"Don't worry. All will be well and our friend will be happy one day. I bet my cactus collection on this!"

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

To be continued.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

Author's Note:

1) My apologies for any errors. I'm a 1st. time author and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames!

2) Please remember this; the journey in finding true love is riddled with obstacles and potholes. Which Captain will end up living happily ever after with Sakuno-chan? Let the story patiently resolve that question chapter by chapter till the end.

3) About OOCness, everyone is 2 years older in my story. The boys had just started their interest in the opposite sex (ie Sakuno). That's why everyone is OOC in my story.

* * *

_Glossary:-_

_Baka - means stupid_

_Buchou – refers to captain of a team._

_Daijobu – Are you alright?_

_Hai - Yes_

_Iterashai - Welcome _

_Konnichiwa – Good Afternoon_

_Mada mada dane – "Not there yet!" Ryoma's famous phrase._

_Minna - Everyone_

_Ojisan – Grandfather_

_Okasan – Mother_

_Okaeri - Welcome Home_

_Oyaji - another term for Father_

_Sensei – title for teachers, doctors, professors, etc._

_Sempai – means Upperclassman._

_Shounen – lad, youth, boy_

_Regulars of The Junior High Team_

Echizen Ryoma (3rd. Year) - Captain, All Rounder Player

Katsuo Mizuno (3rd. Year) - Vice Captain, Right handed, Serve & Volley, Doubles with Kachiro

Kachiro Katou (3rd. Year) - Right handed, Counter puncher, Doubles with Katsuo

Satoshi Horio (3rd. Year) - Right handed, Play style: unknown but skillful enough to win a Regular's position.

Kanata Ichiro & Satsuya (Twin – 1st. years) - Right handed, Acrobatic, Doubles pair

Itsuma Nishiki (2nd year) - Right handed, Agressive baseliner, Power player (Well known Casanova)

Yasuki Okita (2nd. Year) - Left handed, Serve & Volley, Data player, Club Mother


	7. Chapter 6 LOVE

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews on Chapter 5. Sorry I couldn't wait for another 5 reviews to post this juicy chapter.**

**To rebeccasanfujieijilvr : That's why fan fiction writing is fun. TQ!**

**To Otakugal: Read on to find out who gets Sakuno in the end. Thanks a million!**

**To sweetgal144: Tezuka really needed someone to open his eyes. His Ojisan seems to be the perfect candidate. Thanks for your review!**

**To FujixSaku0709: One never knows who gets Sakuno in the end. Please read on and thanks!**

**To Ria: Thanks! Ryoma is 15 years old in my story. At this age, guys are in puberty and are getting interested in girls. Ryoma's confidence in tennis was transferred into his interest in Sakuno. PLUS remember what his father is like?? Hence he's OOC. Please continue to read on to find out who gets Sakuno in the end. **

* * *

Author's Note:

1) My apologies for any errors. I'm a 1st. time author and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames!

2) Characters' OOCness : Everyone is 2 years older in my story. The boys had just started their interest in the opposite sex (ie Sakuno).

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

_**Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be open-minded and gentle to me! Arigatou gozaimasu.**_

Pairing: Ryoma X Sakuno X Tezuka

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

* * *

_**Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart? **_

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Love**

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_With Tezuka_

Tezuka Kunimitsu was walking toward the library when he saw Sakuno talking with her classmates, his Regulars, Momo and Kaidoh. They were standing in the hallway in front of their class.

It was recess time. Some students were standing in the hallway hanging out with their friends and some were walking to and fro to their respective destination.

'_She looks thinner than before. Her smile had also lost some luster. What had happened to her? Was she sick before?' _Tezuka's dark brown eyes observed them for a moment.

Tezuka almost came upon the trio when he saw that Sakuno-chan had caught sight of him. Their eyes held for a moment before Sakuno immediately excused herself from her classmates and went back into their class.

"Ohayo, Buchou!" Momo and Kaidoh bowed in greeting after they saw him walking up to them.

"Ohayo!" Tezuka nodded.

Tezuka was taken aback by Sakuno's flight upon seeing him. Not that it was transparent on his face. Tezuka felt a chill of loneliness. Sakuno had often greeted him with a sweet smile whenever they saw each other in school. However, Tezuka had always returned her greetings only with a silent nod. In the presence of other people, he had spoken to her only when the conversation was directed to her. Perhaps his actions have created some aloofness between them.

"Buchou, we have to tell you something." Momo's exciting tone broke in.

"What is it, Momo?"

"Sakuno-chan has just told us about an awesome tennis charity event. The event will be held at the newly opened Tokyo Tennis Park in 2 months time."

"A tennis charity event?"

"Hai, Buchou. The event is organized by the Atobe Group to help orphanages all over Japan. The matches are opened to all ages in Singles and Doubles matches." Kaidoh hissed out further explanation.

"Hnn."

"Buchou, why don't we sign up for it? The entrance fee will go toward a good cause and we can exercise our skills as well."

"Hnn. We can discuss this during our tennis practice this afternoon."

"Thank you, Buchou." Momo and Kaidoh bowed again.

"Yatta!" Momo straightened up to pump his hands into the air, "I can't wait for the matches! I just can't! Echizen will be there too."

"Fsshh……He's playing in Doubles with Sakuno-chan, baka yaro! He's not going to play in the Singles."

"Cheh! I will have to convince him to sign up for the Singles. What about you, Mamushi? You know you want to play against him, don't you?" Both stared menacingly at each other.

"What's this about Echizen and Ryuzaki in Doubles?" The Powerhouse and the Viper nearly jumped in fright. Tezuka's presence was temporary forgotten by the duo.

"Heh! Heh! Eto …Sakuno-chan had convinced Echizen to participate in the tennis charity event in the Doubles matches." Momo sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"The Junior High Regulars had been helping them to practice." Kaidoh informed his Captain, "Sakuno had mentioned that they would often practice in Sakura Park."

"I see." Tezuka's glasses flashed in the sunlight. "We still need to talk to the others and Toshiyama-sensei (their new teacher-advisor) about this. But I believe we can benefit from it if we do participate."

The school bell rang that very moment. Momo and Kaidoh excused themselves and went back to class.

Tezuka went straight to the library. It was a free period for his class. He still had to go through some library books.

* * *

Tezuka found himself sitting at a table near a window in the quiet library. But his mind was not focused on the books laid open before him. He was engrossed with watching the scene outside the window. Visions of a girl, who had been permanently residing in his mind and his heart, danced before his eyes.

'_Ever since I had that talk with Ojisan, I felt calmer. My agitation and my uncertainty over my feelings about Sakuno had finally been resolved in my heart and mind." _Tezuka's lips curved slightly into a gentle smile.

'_I never realized just how empty I was or how much I missed her until now. Maybe I was just denying those feelings. Now I would do anything to see her happy smile and her sweet face again. Just to hear her sweet voice talking about school or tennis or just to watch her bit her pink glossy lips when she's in full concentration would be quite rewarding. I missed being in her presence too. That have always made me feel relaxed and contented. But what should I do now?' _

Tezuka had never felt so helpless before. He had never took any interest in the opposite sex during his middle school years. Usually he would just ignore the fan girls and treat his female teachers, classmates and schoolmates with respect, decorum and common courtesy.

'_Should I confess to her? What should I say or do to show her that my feelings are for real? I'm not good with this. Should I get some advice from Ojisan? I had better not. Who should I ask for help?'_

No answer was forthcoming to his mind. Tezuka was still engrossed in daydreaming when the bell rang again to signal the end of another class period.

* * *

_During tennis practice that afternoon – with Tezuka_

"Neh, Tezuka that frown will be forever etched on your forehead if you're not careful."

"I agree."

Tezuka jumped and found Fuji and Inui sitting on a bench situated next to him. '_When did they get here?'_

Everyone would have thought Tezuka was standing there overseeing the tennis practice. In actual fact, Tezuka's mind was on a particular female during the whole time. The Regulars were just taking a break after an intensive training session, courtesy of Inui.

"The break is just for 5 minutes. We will be having practice matches next."

Inui looked up to his Captain and smiled with confident, "We'll be ready by then."

"…" Tezuka arched his left eyebrow before he turned back to observe the first-year and second-year club members practicing their strokes.

"Inui, do you have that DVD with you?" Fuji whispered. Fuji's question was loud enough for Tezuka to hear.

"Yes." Inui took out a disc from his pocket and handed to Fuji.

"Thank you." Fuji placed the disc next to him on the bench. It was right in front of Tezuka.

Tezuka's eyes were immediately drawn to the disc. The label on the disc, which caught his interest, was written in big bold letters.

**ECHIZEN'S CONFESSION**

The inquiring look on Tezuka's face was secretly noted by the 2 partners in crime.

The Data Player, who was responsible for creating and conducting all the training menus, got up and announced, "Regulars, go to the assigned courts for the practice matches. By the way, the losers today will be enjoying a glass of my special Inui Remix Penal-Tea Milkshake."

"Hidoi, Inui!" "Gah!" "No way!" "Fsshh!"

"The next person who complains will drink 10 glasses!"

All the Regulars shut their mouths and ran to their assigned courts, quaking in fear. Even the first-year and second-year members stayed silent. Their eyes, filled with dread and fear, were trained on Inui as he left the courts to fetch his toxic milkshakes.

"Can you keep this disc for me, Tezuka?" Fuji was smiling.

"Why do you need me to keep it for you?" Tezuka made sure to keep his eyes on Fuji and not on that interesting disc Fuji was holding out to him.

"My bag is in the other court and my shorts don't have any pockets. Since you're wearing your Regular's jersey with side pockets, can you keep this for me?"

"Sure."

Tezuka was reaching out for the disc when his hands froze. The big bold label on the disc remained the same but the tiny words at the bottom screamed out to Tezuka.

**ECHIZEN'S CONFESSION**

**To Sakuno.**

"Thank you, Tezuka." Fuji placed the disc into Tezuka's outstretched hand and hurried to his assigned court.

Tezuka stared at the disc in his hand with a feeling of alarm_. 'No way is this happening to me now! Is the disc for real or…just a joke?' _

A little voice came to him_, 'Take it home and see what's inside. You can tell Fuji that you've dropped it somewhere or you've forgotten to give it back.'_

His hands quivered a bit at that thought. He hesitated for a moment before he stuffed the disc in his pocket. His heart was pounding with trepidation. This was definitely the first time he had done something so ... so deceitful to a friend. Tezuka silently swore that it will be the last. _'I'm so sorry, Fuji.'_

After he had dismissed everyone that afternoon, Tezuka left the courts. He hurried to the club house to change. The Regulars including Fuji and Inui came in and were busy chatting with other club members as they changed into their normal uniform. With all the noises and melee in the club house, Tezuka managed to slip away without anyone noticing.

But Inui had been observing Tezuka discreetly and he gave a thumbs-up to Fuji. Their plan was carried out flawlessly.

'_My heart and even my life are at stake here. I have to know Sakuno's answer to Echizen's confession.' _

His expression never let up that he was worried and was impatient to reach home. Waiting for his bus and riding it took more of his precious time. The ever cool and unemotional Tezuka ran almost haphazardly all the way home once he hopped off the bus at his stop.

It was a good thing his parents were away for a wedding and his Ojisan has gone fishing with friends. They would have thought a tornado had blown into their house should they witnessed Tezuka' entrance. He dumped his bag near the entrance and went straight to the living room. He quickly switched on their TV and DVD player and inserted the disc.

Tezuka sat back and waited with anxious anticipation.

* * *

"_**I want to know if you would be my girlfriend?"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Sakuno-chan, I like you a lot. I like you more than a friend. I am asking if you would be my girlfriend." **_

_**(Silence)**_

"_**Sakuno! Sakuno! Daijobu?"**_

"_**Ryoma-kun, I..I..I don't know what to say." **_

"_**Can you at least think about it and give me an answer later?" **_

"_**I don't know how much time I would need to think about this." **_

"_**Take as long as you need but not TOO LONG, I hope." **_

"_**See you then!"**_

"_**Good night, Ryoma-kun." **_

_**(Peek on forehead)**_

"_**Next time, I hope to do this a bit lower than your nose." **_

* * *

Tezuka switched off the DVD Player and extracted the disc. He gripped it in his hand and looked at it. His calm exterior hid his struggles to smash the disc. The scenes where Ryoma had touched Sakuno's cheek and kissed Sakuno's forehead have made him flinched and his heart burned with jealousy.

Yet there was a bit of hope flickering in there. '_She didn't say Yes!'_

Tezuka collected his bag from the hallway and went to his room. There he laid the disc on his desk and put away his bag.

'_She didn't say Yes!'_

He stripped off his school uniform, grabbed a towel and headed straight to the bathroom.

'_She didn't say Yes!'_

Turning on the shower tap, he stood beneath the cascading cold water. He stayed there for a long time to cool off his burning heart and head.

'_She didn't say Yes!'_

Tezuka fisted his hand as the touching and kissing scenes from the DVD intruded his mind yet again. His mind was in a state of agitation as he hammered the wall of the shower stall with his fist a few times.

'_She has not agreed to be Ryoma's girlfriend yet. I still have the chance to pursue her. There's no way I am going to lose Sakuno to Ryoma.'_ His head shot up to reveal his normal brown eyes turned dark gold, burning with fierce determination.

Tezuka Kunimitsu has now become a man of one purpose : to win the heart of fair Ryuzaki Sakuno.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_With Sakuno_

Sakuno was sitting quietly on a bench in Sakura Park with her mind made up about herself and Ryoma.

The Junior High Regulars, Ryoma and herself have had a fun time playing a few rounds of Doubles that afternoon. Ryoma had gone off to get a can of Ponta. The other had gone home.

"Here." A can of strawberry Ponta landed on her lap.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno jumped. "Thanks anyway."

"You were thinking so hard, you didn't answer me when I called you twice."

"So kah?"

Both sipped their Pontas and sat there in companionable silence. The sky had turned orange with the sun setting on the horizon. The twittering of birds in the park had dwindled down and the cool breeze rustled the tree leaves.

"Umm, have you had …any thought about my confession?"

Sakuno nearly choked on her sip of Ponta. Ryoma can be very straight forward sometimes.

"Well, I have put some thought into it."

"And?" Sakuno could almost hear the eagerness in his tone.

"I think it is best that we have a trial dating period."

"Huh? A trial what?"

"I'm still unsure about my feelings, Ryoma-kun. I am happy that you spent time playing tennis with me. You have been unexpectedly gentle and kind. You were sweet about the tennis charity event. You even got the Regulars to help us."

"Okay?" He does not sound happy at all.

Sakuno pressed on, "When I said trial dating period, I meant we would do all the dating things normal couples do but we would not be officially dating each other. Do you understand, Ryoma-kun?"

"I see." Sakuno could see Ryoma was a bit dejected.

"At the end of the trial dating period, if we are still fond of each other, we can officially become a real couple."

"Hmm."

They stayed silent for awhile.

"Is this what you wanted, Sakuno-chan?"

"Ryoma-kun, I want to be honest with you." Sakuno took a deep breath and said, "I fell in love with someone before."

"What?"

Sakuno almost laughed out loud at the look on Ryoma's face. Ryoma was acting like a fish with his mouth open.

"This person did not love me and I was crushed. My heart is still recovering. It would not be fair to you if we become a real couple and I am still thinking about someone else." Sakuno ended with a wistful expression.

Cricket! Cricket! Cricket!

"Fine. If that's what you want, we can have a trial dating period."

"Really?" Sakuno turned to Ryoma with wonder.

"Yes." Ryoma grinned and stood up to discard his empty can of Ponta. "So, Sakuno-chan, is there any deadline for this trial dating?"

Sakuno followed his example, "Mmm how about the day after the tennis charity event?"

Ryoma looked at her for a moment and shrugged his shoulder, "I'm OK with that."

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno rewarded him with a beaming smile. Ryoma smiled back.

Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno are now dating - on a trial basis.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_With Ryoma _

Ryoma was watching Sakuno-chan and knew in his heart he has a fight in his hand for Sakuno's heart.

Sakuno had just asked for a trial period for their prospective relationship. When she confessed she had been in love with someone else, Ryoma was shocked.

'_I had never expected to hear about this from her. Sakuno-chan must be pained by that guy's rejection. No wonder she was so hesitant when I confessed to her.'_

Ryoma almost groaned out loud when she set the deadline for the trial dating. _'But that's 2 months away!'_

Ryoma shushed himself when he saw the uncertainty and fear in Sakuno's eyes. _'I guess she needed some time to get over that jerk that had hurt her. I can wait. I'll spend those 2 months making sure she forgets that creep.'_

"Let's go home now. It's getting late and Ryuzaki-sensei will get worried." Ryoma said and grabbed Sakuno's hand. He led her back to the bench to pack up their bags. They quietly left the park.

"Shall we start our trial dating now?" Ryoma looked over to Sakuno with a cheeky grin.

Sakuno just blushed.

Ryoma grabbed Sakuno' right hand with his left hand. With their linked hands they walked on the sidewalk homeward bound.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_With Fuji & Inui_

"I don't like the look of this, Inui."

"Me neither. But Sakuno is the one who has to choose. And she had chosen Ryoma."

"That's not entirely true, Inui. She asked for a trial dating period. There's still hope for Tezuka."

Inui stepped out from the large tree they were using as a shield and turned toward the back of Ryoma and Sakuno. "Do you think Tezuka had watched the DVD by now, Fuji?"

Fuji appeared at his side to watch the young couple disappearing into the distance. His eyes opened wide to reveal beautiful azure eyes.

"Most definitely. He's probably making a list of "How To Win Sakuno's Heart" at this very moment."

"Does he really know how to win Sakuno's heart?"

Fuji and Inui looked at each other and shook their head. "CLUELESS!"

"We may have to take drastic measures soon."

"Tezuka is going to need all the help that we can give."

"Hai!"

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_With Tezuka_

'_OK, I can do this. I just need more practices.' _

Tezuka stood in front of his mirror and tried again.

"Sakuno, I have …… been admiring you …… for sometime. You are ….. the sunshine ….. in my gray days. My heart …… thumped wildly …….. at the thought of you. The rainbow ….. on rainy days ….. cannot overshadow the colors …… you brought into …Gggaaahhh!"

The tiny piece of paper in his hands fluttered to the ground as Tezuka threw himself onto the bed. _'That definitely sounded gross!'_

Closing his eyes, he found a vision of Sakuno smiling sweetly at him.

'_I definitely needed help. I don't care how long it will take or what I'll have to do. One day she's going to see me as her one and only love.'_

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

Glossary:-

Baka yaro – means "You stupid guy!"

Buchou – refers to captain of a team.

Hai – Yes

Hidoi – means Not fair / Outrageous

Mamushi – means Viper

Ohayo – Good morning!

Ojisan – Grandfather

Sensei – title for teachers, doctors, professors, etc.

So kah - means Is that so?

Yatta – a resounding "Yes!"


	8. Chapter 7 Art Of War

**Thanks for all the fabulous reviews on Chapter 6. I never meant for Tezuka to be so funny but I guess my writing made him that way. It's taking me much longer than usual to develop the story especially Tezuka's part. Warning: Tezuka will definitely be prominently featured in the next chapter since he's getting REALLY SERIOUS about winning Sakuno-chan.**

* * *

Author's Note:

1) My apologies for any errors. I'm a 1st. time author and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames!

2) Characters' OOCness : Everyone is 2 years older in my story. The boys had just started their interest in the opposite sex (ie Sakuno).

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Special Disclaimer : Nothing in the article _**How to Get and Keep the Girl of Your Dreams: the Anaconda Method" by **__**Eliazar Platt**_ belongs to me. The methods listed in Tezuka's "Art Of War For Ryuzaki" are condensed from steps listed the said article. No profit was made from using the said article. So please don't sue me.

_**Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be open-minded and gentle to me! Arigatou gozaimasu.**_

Pairing: Ryoma X Sakuno X Tezuka

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_**Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart? **_

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 : Art Of War

* * *

_With Tezuka_

Tezuka Kunimitsu had an expression on his face that puzzled his Regulars. They were thankful that he had started to behave like their old Tezuka a week ago. He had stopped terrorizing the club with harsh punishments and crazy and difficult practices. But this expression on his face was out of the ordinary.

"Neh! Neh! Neh! Is Tezuka looking worried or depressed today, nya?" Kikumaru whispered to the others. They were huddling together on the other side of the court.

"No. Buchou is just angry about something or someone." Momo glanced over to their Captain standing there stiffly with arms crossed.

"Eiji! Momo! Don't say those kind of things! He may be feeling unwell, that's all." Oishi tried to dispel their speculations. Kaidoh stood nearby, leaning on the fence and Fssh-ed silently.

"Tezuka is just being anxious." Fuji commented with an angelic smile. The other Regulars turned to him immediately.

"How can you tell, Fuji-sempai? Buchou's expressions are so difficult to read." Momo asked.

"Momo, Fuji has a special inner instinct that acts as a radar." Inui explained, writing more data in his book, "His keen observation of Tezuka has always been 95 percent accurate."

"I see that you have done some research on me, Inui." Fuji smiled serenely.

"There have been a lot of opportunities to do so." Inui just smiled back at his _partner_.

Somehow, the smiles shared between Fuji and Inui sent shivers through the Regulars standing near them.

"Ano…what is making Buchou so anxious? Ffsshh…..Is it the upcoming Kantou Tournament or the Atobe's charity tennis event?" Kaidoh inquired.

The other Regulars looked to Inui for an answer, curiosity shone from their eyes. The Data player opened his mouth and…..

"Regulars! Back to your practice matches!" Tezuka's loud and deep baritone voice put an end to Inui's reply.

"Hai!"

Inui was sad that he did not have the chance to answer that interesting question. Picking up his racket, he ran to catch up with Fuji.

"Fuji, I happened to see Tezuka sneaking a disc into your locker just now." Inui said in a low voice.

"Thank you for telling me. By the way, Inui, have you planted our gift yet?" Fuji asked as both of them made their way to their respective courts.

"Hai!"

Both grinned and left to do some vigorous practices, knowing another phase in their plans has been carried out successfully.

* * *

After the tennis club practice ended, Tezuka stayed back to consult with Toshiyama-sensei, the tennis club teacher-advisor, about the club's participation in the charity tennis event. The club house was empty by the time he has returned to change. Upon opening the door of his locker, he found a surprise gift. A book, tied in red ribbon with a tag, was lying on top of his folded towel. Picking it up, he read out the tag, "This may help you. With Love, from your Guardian Angels??"

'_What guardian angels? What is this book anyway?'_

Tezuka turned the book around and his eyes bulged out with astonishment.

**8 Ways To Catch The Girl Of Your Dreams**

Tezuka felt woozy and sat on a bench. _'What? How? Who? Is this a trick from one of the Regulars? Or did Ojisan do this? This must be a dream or an illusion. Only Ojisan knew I like a girl. Who else would know?'_

He looked down at the book still being held tight in his hand. _'Maybe this is just God's answer to my prayers.'_

Tezuka stuffed the book into his tennis bag and quickly change into his school uniform.

'_I'll have a good look at the book once I get home.'_ Tezuka walked toward the school gate in a hurry to catch his bus.

Alas, God has other plans for him.

A long silver limousine was waiting near the gate. When Tezuka stepped out of the school, the driver came out from his seat and went around and opened the passenger's door to reveal someone whom Tezuka has always been very reluctant to encounter socially except in a tennis court.

Dressed neatly in a Hyotei High School brown suit, Atobe Keigo stepped out from the limousine and regally stood before the surprised Tezuka. His loyal companion Kabaji Munehiro, dressed in a similar uniform, also stepped out from the limousine to stand behind Atobe.

"Good afternoon, Tezuka. It has been some time since we last met."

"Indeed, Atobe. It is rare to see you here. What can I do for you?"

"I have come to issue a challenge to you personally. Isn't that right, Kabaji?"

"Usu!" The deadpanned face of the tall giant remained unchanged.

"What are you talking about, Atobe?"

"Why, I'm referring to the charity tennis event organized by my family." Atobe ran his fingers over his short silver-tinted hair with a proud smile on his face. "Everyone was in awe of the generosity of my family, you know."

Tezuka felt the urge to roll his eyes at the theatrical display of his tennis rival. Ever since Atobe has had his hair cut short after losing his bet with Echizen, the number of his fan girls (ahem…and fan boys) quadrupled. Hence Atobe decided to keep his hair short for public relation purposes. This meant his ego level had also increased.

"Atobe." Something in Tezuka's tone stopped the diva from expressing more dramatic phrases.

"Ahem. I happened to notice the applications sent in by your school and the names registered for the event. I couldn't help but to come personally to issue a challenge to you for a tennis match on that special day."

"There will be many people participating in your family event. The chances of you being my opponent would be very slim, Atobe."

"I won't worry about that."

The smirk on Atobe's face warned Tezuka that he would be better off not knowing what Atobe had done.

"What's the challenge?"

"I will donate 10 million Yen to an orphanage of your choice if you can beat me."

_**(10 million Yen is about US99,000.00. Quite a big sum for normal high school kids! That's peanuts for someone like Atobe.)**_

Tezuka was surprised and intrigued by Atobe's challenge. "And if I lose?"

"You and your Regulars will train with me and my Regulars for one whole month at our school."

Tezuka was now more curious, "Why?"

"I just to show you, and your team, Hyotei's finest skills in tennis. Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Both rival Captains were looking at each other fixedly. The evening breeze gently ruffled their hair as the sunset paints the sky in hues of pink and orange above them.

Tezuka nodded, "Fine. I look forward to our match then."

"Why, Tezuka!. I do admire your promptness and boldness. However, you should know that I will be the winner and you and your team will finally be awed by my improved skills."

"We'll see." Tezuka almost laughed at Atobe's declaration. '_I will have to do my best to show Atobe our Seishun's dramatically improved skills.'_

Not knowing what Tezuka was thinking, Atobe smiled condescendingly.

"Then, we will take our leave. Do not disappoint me on that day, Tezuka." After giving a haughty nod toward Tezuka, he turned to go.

"Let's go Kabaji."

"Usu!"

The limousine driver opened the passenger's door for his master and the giant. Once they were seated, the driver went back to his seat and drove off.

Tezuka exhaled wearily as he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Just being around Atobe Keigo had always given him a migraine. He was not good at dealing with divas.

Tezuka knew he may not be in his right mind when he accepted that challenge. Hyotei High School and Atobe had lost to them last year in the National Championship. Tezuka had instinctively felt Atobe would be serving a cold dish of revenge through that challenge.

But Tezuka also felt that the Regulars will benefit the most, no matter who won in that match. If he had won the game, the money can go to a lucky local orphanage. Not that he would know any orphanages. Perhaps he could leave the choice to his Regulars. And if he had lost the game, he and his Regulars will have the best training session ever for one month. Playing against a really strong rival can pushed his Regulars and their skills to a whole new level. He would have to talk to Inui about this. _'What bugs me was how am I going to tell the others?'_

Shaking his head and replacing his glasses, Tezuka set aside that question for tomorrow and stepped toward the bus stop. His thoughts came back to the book mysteriously gifted to him. _'I need to read that book real soon. I have to take some action soon before Sakuno gives Ryoma an answer. Right now Sakuno comes first.'_

* * *

_At The City Aquarium_

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon for Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno to spend 'trial dating' at the City Aquarium.

A week had passed since Ryoma had agreed to Sakuno's trial dating plan. They had decided to tour the City Aquarium this Sunday and to end it with picnic at the park adjourned to the aquarium.

"Ryoma-kun, look at that large turtle." Sakuno called him, waving her dainty hand.

Ryoma just smiled at Sakuno's excitement. He was glad to see some sparkles in Sakuno's eyes. She was thrilled when he suggested this venue for their first 'date'.

She stood there with her smiling face lightly pressed unto the glass tank. Sakuno was currently dressed in a yellow sleeveless sundress dotted with white daisies, a white light cotton jacket, brown sandals with a brown leather bag strapped over her shoulder. Her long auburn hair pulled to the sides with combs and her pink lips shining with lip gloss. To Ryoma, she looked quite a pretty picture.

"It's just a normal turtle."

"But it looks so funny. Its face and its color remind me of Horio-kun and his favorite green shirt." Sakuno giggled into her hand. "Hey, there's some dolphins swimming over there."

Ryoma chuckled and both continued to cover most of the sights at the Aquarium. They even managed to take a ride on the huge Ferris Wheel located next to the aquarium. Their smiles clearly showed that they had enjoyed their outing.

Walking hand in hand, Ryoma and Sakuno made their way to the adjourning park to have their picnic. The park was crowded with many people, enjoying the lovely afternoon and the nature and attractions at park. Families sat on large rugs having picnics with children playing nearby. Young and old couples were walking around, holding hands, eating ice-cream or just sitting on benches to talk or cuddle.

"Wow. It's so wonderful here. Look, Ryoma-kun, there's a spot under that tree." Sakuno pointed it out.

"Hai! Let's go before someone gets to it." Ryoma pulled her hand and they quickly rushed toward the tree.

They were almost there when they saw an elderly man walking over to the same spot they were heading and sat down.

"Ojisan, there's a bench over there. You don't have to sit on the ground." A familiar voice called out to the elderly man.

"Buchou!" "T..Te..Tezuka-sempai!"

Both Sakuno and Ryoma were clearly surprised by the appearance of Tezuka. They immediately disengaged their entwined hands before Tezuka turned to them.

"Echizen! What are you…?" Tezuka, equally surprised, broke off when he noticed Sakuno standing next to Ryoma. "Ryuzaki?"

"Kon..konnichiwa, Tezuka-sempai!" Sakuno, turning red, bowed slowly.

"Buchou, what are you doing here?"

"Kunimitsu, are these your friends?" The elderly man interrupted with a gently smile. He has gotten up from his sitting place and was watching the youngsters' interaction.

"Hai, Ojisan. These are my kouhais from Seishun. Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno." Tezuka introduced them. "Minna, this is my Ojisan."

"Wiz!" Ryoma gave a slight bow.

"Konnichiwa!" Sakuno bowed deeply. Tezuka's Oijisan returned the bow. His sharp eyes were looking intently at Sakuno before turning to Ryoma.

"My goodness, it looks like both of you are on a date." Ojisan commented.

"Not really." Both Ryoma and Sakuno denied it in one voice. But the blushes on their face told a different story. Sakuno lowered her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Hmm." Ojisan stole a look at his grandson. He found Tezuka standing stiffly on the spot but Tezuka's eyes were looking right at the girl standing before him.

Unaware of his former Captain's stance, Ryoma turned Tezuka, "Buchou, I heard that you and the sempai-tachi are participating in that Monkey King's charity tennis event."

Tezuka nodded as his eyes slowly glided away from Sakuno's lowered head.

"Hai. Echizen, I heard news that you will be playing in Doubles with Ryuzaki."

Ryoma nodded. "Hai. Katsuo and the others are also joining that event. We are helping each other to practice."

"Are you two prepared? You won't know your opponents since it is a public event." Tezuka pointed out with a slight frown.

Sakuno said with a low voice, "Don't worry, Tezuka-sempai. We will be ready. What's most important is we would have fun playing tennis."

Tezuka's eyes met and connected with Sakuno's eyes for a moment. The corner of Tezuka's mouth upturned a bit before he broke off the connection.

_Ggrroowwll! Growl! Ggrroowwll! _Ryoma clutched his stomach as the other turned to him. He laughed a bit and said, "It's asking for lunch?"

Sakuno giggled. Ojisan laughed out loud. Ryoma grinned sheepishly. Unnoticed by the others, Tezuka smiled a very strained smile.

"We will have to take our leave. My children, Tezuka's parents, are waiting for us at a restaurant nearby." Tezuka's grandfather came forward.

"It was nice to meet you two." Ojisan winked at them and walked ahead.

Tezuka stepped forward. "Echizen, Ryuzaki, do your best at the Doubles. I am sure both of you will do extremely well."

"Cheh…we will do more than well, Buchou. We will win the prize money for Sakuno's orphanage."

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno tried to stop Ryoma from spilling the beans.

"Sakuno's orphanage?" Tezuka looked at Sakuno with questioning eyes.

"Tezuka, we'll be late." Tezuka's grandfather called out and waved to him.

"Hai, Ojisan." Tezuka replied and turned back to Ryoma and Sakuno.

"See you at the Tokyo Tennis Park, Echizen. See you in school, Ryuzaki." Tezuka gave them a nod and left to join his Ojisan.

"Boy, Buchou acted quite weird, wasn't he, Sakuno-chan?" Ryoma continued to observe his former Captain.

"Hai." Sakuno turned away to bring out a medium-sized bento from her bag.

"So, what have you made for lunch, Sakuno-chan?"

Ryoma and Sakuno were busy with the bento and missed seeing Tezuka who had turned around for a moment to look at them.

* * *

_With Sakuno_

Sakuno walked into the house and was greeted by silence. Her grandmother had gone to visit another tennis coach and had told Sakuno she'll be late.

She walked to the kitchen and put the bento box into the sink. _'He looks good this afternoon. I rarely see him dressed so casually but he looks dashing in dark navy jeans and gray T-shirt. His hair had grown longer too. Aaahhh!' _Sakuno shook her head and began to wash the bento box.

After putting the bento box away to dry, Sakuno stood there for a moment before sinking down to sit on the floor. Her face was filled with a sad and yearning expression. _'What am I doing here? I have to stop this. Ryoma and I are trial dating. I shouldn't be thinking about another guy. It would not be fair to Ryoma.'_

Sakuno closed her eyes to stop the tears from spilling out. She left the kitchen and headed toward her room.

'_Why do I have to meet him today? Today of all days! Why? Now he thinks Ryoma and I are dating as a real couple.'_

Sakuno found herself in her room standing before her mirror and asked herself, "I wonder what he thought of me? He must be seeing a little sister, a coach's grand-daughter, a kouhai and a friend who happens to be a girl."

Her mind turned to the look on Tezuka Kunimitsu's face when they met at the City Aquarium. His expressionless face never changed when he saw her and Ryoma together or when his grandfather guessed correctly that they were dating.

'_My hope of him seeing me as a girl to love and protect is too far fetched. There are so many beautiful girls in school who are better qualified to be his girlfriend.' _

Depressed by that thought, she curled up in her bed and shut her eyes.

'_I guess my heart and my mind are still filled with him. Will I ever get over him? Or will he forever be the love of my life?'_

* * *

_With Tezuka_

Tezuka had been sitting at his desk for awhile with books laid open before him. His thoughts, however, have been dominated by the meeting with Ryuzaki and Echizen at the City Aquarium park that afternoon.

'_So, she had finally said Yes to Ryoma. I guess that's the end for me.'_

His shoulder drooped and Tezuka sighed, feeling dejected.

'_I hope Ryoma will treat her well. She is needed someone to love and protect her. It was my dream to be the one to love and protect her.' _

He had turned back at the last moment and had seen Sakuno's happy face before he left the park with his grandfather. Shaking his head, Tezuka pulled out a book from the drawer where he had hidden it. It would be quite embarrassing if his mother or grandfather saw it.

**8 Ways To Catch The Girl Of Your Dreams**

Tezuka smiled with a resigned smile, "I guess I won't get the chance to put this into practice."

Ring! Ring!...Ring! Ring! Tezuka's handphone rang.

Picking it up, he saw Echizen's number on the display.

"Hai!"

"Konbanwa, Buchou. Am I disturbing you?"

"No, Echizen. What is it?" It's rare for Echizen to call him unless it was an emergency of some sort.

"I just want to find out from you what matches you and sempai-tachi had signed up for that charity tennis event. I want to send my Regulars and some younger members to watch and learn."

"I see. I'll ask Inui to email the schedule to you."

"Thank you, Buchou."

"Echizen?"

"Hai, Buchou?"

"I'm not your Buchou anymore. You can call me Tezuka-sempai."

"I'm used to it. By next year I'll be calling you Buchou again anyway, Buchou."

Tezuka could hear the teasing note in Echizen's voice. _'That brat!'_

"By the way….?"

"Hai, Buchou?"

Tezuka gulped silently and pressed on to ask, "Are you and Ryuzaki dating?"

"Hai ….but..but.. it's a trial dating only, Buchou."

"Trial dating?" Tezuka sat up straight, his eyebrows lifted high.

"Sakuno-chan needed some time to test the water about us, so she asked for us to try trial dating for 2 months."

"2 months? But why?" Things had become more and more confusing to Tezuka.

"Well, uh..huh….Sakuno-chan had her reasons. Anyway, it was our first trial date today and we really had a great time."

"I see."

"Well, we'll see you at Tokyo Tennis park then. Buchou, don't forget about that schedule we've talked about."

"Hmm."

After Echizen hanged up, Tezuka sat there for a moment.

'_What does this mean?' _Somehow, a spark of hope ignited in his heart at the thought of Ryoma and Sakuno on trial dating.

Tezuka got up, went over to the window and opened it. The cool night breeze blew in gently and lifted the curtain. The dark night sky was dotted with stars.

At that very moment a shooting star flashed by. Tezuka closed his eyes and made a wish, _'I wish for Ryuzaki Sakuno to be mine to love and to protect, for always and forever.'_

Opening his eyes, Tezuka found the shooting star brighten for a moment before it disappeared into the horizon.

'_Perhaps now I can use the ideas from that book from my guardian angels.'_

His mind cleared from anxiety and hopelessness, Tezuka turned back to his desk and sat down. He packed his school books and tucked away the reference books and dictionaries into the shelves. The only book left on his table was the most important one.

'_Sorry, Echizen. This time I will have to fight with you for Ryuzaki.'_

Tezuka took out a notebook and a pen to plan his strategies to catch the girl of his dream.

* * *

_With Ryoma _

Ryoma hanged up his phone after his talk with his former Buchou and dialed another number.

After a few rings, it was picked up.

"Moshi! Moshi! Ryuzaki speaking."

"Sakuno-chan, this is Echizen. Konbanwa."

"Konbanwa, Ryoma-kun. Why are you calling?"

"Just want to know if you want to go out this Friday?"

"Friday? Gomen, Ryoma. I will be attending a birthday gathering of a classmate that evening."

Ryoma was disappointed, "I see. Then.."

"How about Saturday?"

"Saturday? That's OK. Where do you want to go?"

"There's a place I want to visit but it's going to be a surprise."

"A surprise? Can't you give me a hint?"

"Hehe! Nope. You just have to wait till Saturday. Good night Ryoma!"

Ryoma stared at the phone before he put the phone down. Sakuno had never sounded so cheerful or forceful.

'_I guess I have to wait and see.'_

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_With Tezuka _

**Art Of War For Ryuzaki**

**1) Get To Know The Girl – What is her likes and dislikes? What is she like now? Imagine what she would be like in 5 – 10 years time?**

**2) Know Yourself – Know your strengths and capitalize on them. Know your weaknesses and work to overcome them.**

**3) Be Buddies With Her Friends – Make friends with her friends to find out more about her and to get your name mentioned in any conversation.**

**4) Be Where She Is – Go to places she would go. Don't have to say anything but let her be aware of your presence.**

**5) Be Cool – Let her act accordingly. If she sees you, she may strike a conversation. If she doesn't, you may strike a conversation. No pushing. Relax and talk about things that are safe and general. If a topic is important to her, focus on it. Don't act desperate.**

**6) Hanging Out – Do something as friends. Start out as a group before turning into twosome activities. Spend more time together.**

**7) Help From Friends – Now her friends are also your friends. They may help her to look at you as more than friends. Be patient. It may take some time for her to decide on you.**

**8) Strike & Maintain – Once you are sure she is seeing you as more than a friend, you ask the big question. And never stop winning her daily. **

Tezuka sat back and look through the list again.

'_I'm not sure if this will work out but I have to try. I am not going to give up on her now unless she decided she is much happier with Ryoma. Right now I'm going to grab the chance.'_

Switching off the lights, Tezuka went to bed. His last thought for that night was

'_Let the battle begin, Ryoma!'_

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

**To be continued**

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

**Glossary:-**

Buchou – refers to captain of a team.

Gomen – an informal "Sorry!"

Hai – means Yes

Ojisan – Grandfather

Konbanwa – means Good Evening

Monkey King – Ryoma's nickname for Atobe, the Captain of the tennis club of Hyotei School.

Moshi! Moshi! – the Japanese way of greeting when answering the phone.


	9. Chapter 8 Art Of War II

_**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews on Chapter 7. **_

_**kataragirl11 : Yep, he has gone off to the deep end. That's what love does to a person. Read on to see who ends up with Sakuno.**_

_**Ria : The book from his locker had a tag and Tezuka read what was written on it. So the label came from either Fuji or Inui. Why were Tezuka and his Ojisan at the aquarium? It's Sunday and families do hang out together. Wiz is just a hello – Echizen's version. If Sakuno had found out about Tezuka's Art of War list, she would probably die from extreme embarrassment.**_

_**Rebeccasanfujieijilvr : It has begun!**_

_**Otakugal : Sorry but the story is going where you don't want it to go. Thanks for your continuous support.**_

_**FujixSaku0709 : Sorry but this story is leaning toward the other pairing, if you know what I mean. Love does strange things to people and Tezuka is not immune to it. **_

_**sweetgal144 (Lynn) : I can't either but Tezuka is still Tezuka even if he's doing something out of the ordinary. **_

* * *

Author's Note:

1) My apologies for any errors. I'm a 1st. time author and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames!

2) Characters' OOCness : Everyone is 2 years older in my story. The boys had just started their interest in the opposite sex (ie Sakuno).

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Special Disclaimer : Nothing in the article _**How to Get and Keep the Girl of Your Dreams: the Anaconda Method" by Eliazar Platt**_ belongs to me. The methods listed in Tezuka's "Art Of War For Ryuzaki" are condensed from steps listed the said article. No profit was made from using the said article. So please don't sue me.

_**Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be open-minded and gentle to me! Arigatou gozaimasu.**_

Pairing: Ryoma X Sakuno X Tezuka

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_**Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart? **_

* * *

**Chapter 8: ART OF WAR 2**

* * *

**1) Get To Know The Girl – What is her likes and dislikes? What is she like now? Imagine what she would be like in 5 – 10 years time?**

_**With Tezuka – Monday morning**_

Tezuka had some ideas about Sakuno's likes and dislikes.

'_Let's see, Ryuzaki likes tennis now. She is getting very good. If she had joined the girls' tennis club, she would have obtained a Regular's position quite easily. She also enjoys nature. Ryuzaki had expressed her enjoyment whenever we circled Sakura Park after the tennis lessons. _

_She likes pastel colors. I have only seen her clothing in baby pink or blue and some other pastel color. Ryuzaki dresses modestly and had always looked elegant and demure. She might look good in black though since she has such fair skin. OK, I shouldn't go there._

Tezuka shook his head and continued his perusal on Sakuno.

'_What about food? The few times we went to Kawamura's place during middle school, I had seen her finish off quite a number of sushi. I guess she does eat a lot for a girl. The best thing is she can really cook. I miss those bentos she used to make. She likes green tea and strawberry-flavored Ponta._

_What about her personality? She is more outgoing now compared to the time she was in middle school. It had made me wonder what made her change. She is cheerful and helpful, always obedient to her Obasan. She used to be very timid and quiet but now she speaks her mind when she felt strong about something, like her Obasan, her friends and tennis.'_

Tezuka looked over the list again and frowned. He clearly needed to know more about her. _'Does she have other hobbies? What kind of movies she likes to watch?'_

'_I wonder how she will turn out in 10 to 20 years. If she turns out to be Ryuzaki-sensei, THAT would be quite scary! I do hope she will stay as perfect as she is now.'_

Tezuka sighed._ 'Perhaps I should ask Inui if he had any data book on Ryuzaki. No, that would mean I am desperate.'_

"Hey, Tezuka. You looked troubled. Is there anything wrong?"

Coming back to the present, Tezuka found his classmate Inuyama Mori leaning against the table next to him. He closed his notebook and faced Mori.

"Nandemonai. What is it?"

Mori just grinned, "I need a favor."

Tezuka's eyebrow lifted. He had known Inuyama Mori since his first year in Seishun High School and had found him to be friendly and reliable. Mori was in the Top 10 of their class and was quite active in basketball. They had a few opportunities to talk and Tezuka had the impression that Mori was more mature in thoughts and outlook on life compared to his youthful good looks. They had become somewhat good friends in those 2 years.

Mori was the eldest of 3 siblings. His younger sister was in the same school with them in Year 1 and his younger brother was in Seishun Middle School in Year 2. It's quite rare for Mori to ask for help or favor from him, so Tezuka was wondering about this favor.

"You are as silent as a rock, Tezuka, and still capable of conveying your question with your eyebrow." Mori laughed out, "My sister is having a birthday get together this Friday. I'm inviting you."

"It is your sister's birthday. Why do you need me there?"

"She has invited her friends from her class over for a BBQ. Since she doesn't want her big brother to feel uneasy, she said I can invite a few friends over as well. Heh! Heh! I also needed help with the BBQ pit."

"Mori, I'm afraid…."

"She had invited some guys and some girls from her class especially her best friend Ryuzaki Sakuno. I keep the younger guys in line since I'm her big brother and all. Hey Tezuka, are you listening? Don't space out on me!"

Mori waved his hand in front of Tezuka's face. _'Hmm. It's rare to see Tezuka acting weird. What's happening to him lately?'_

Tezuka had stiffened up when he heard Sakuno's name mentioned. '_This might be a great opportunity. I can complete a few steps on my list while I'm at it.'_

"What time? I need your address as well." Tezuka stopped Mori in the middle of his questioning.

"That was quick, Tezuka. Well, it's at 8 pm and I'll text my address to you later. Thanks, Tezuka. Oishi and a few others will be coming over too."

Tezuka nodded without hearing the rest of Mori's sentence. _'Maybe she will turn out OK by that time. That's the Ryuzaki I want to see. But I still want to know more about her.' _A picture of a lovely matured 21-year old Sakuno smiling sweetly at him and calling him "Mitsu-kun" was flashing through his mind repeatedly.

* * *

_**Tennis practice……Wednesday afternoon**_

"Regulars, go to Court A for training session. Others, practice in the other courts."

"Hai!" The afternoon practice session started with a lot of excitement since Tezuka had announced earlier to the club about Atobe's challenge. Everyone was looking forward to see their Buchou's match against another well-known and national-level tennis player. All the Regulars were also talking enthusiastically about the prize money.

"Inui, we need to talk." Tezuka nodded at Inui and turned to walk away.

Inui exchanged a secret smile with Fuji who was watching them and followed Tezuka. Fuji, with his ever present smile, watched them walked toward the empty clubhouse amidst the noise and bustle of the tennis club members.

"I needed some data about Ryuzaki." Tezuka went straight to the point once they were alone in the clubhouse.

"Ryuzaki-sensei? Sure, I have one or two data books on her."

"No, not Ryuzaki-sensei, Inui. I need data on…huh hum…Ryuzaki Sakuno." Tezuka tried his best not to turn away in embarrassment.

Inui looked at Tezuka steadily for a moment before he grinned widely. "This is quite an astounding request, Tezuka. It so happened that I have a few data books on Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Thank you, Inui."

"Why do you need it, Tezuka?" Tezuka squirmed on his inside at Inui's probing question. He totally missed the teasing smile Inui was wearing on his face.

"There's something I need to know about her relating to her tennis. She is playing with Echizen at the upcoming Atobe's charity tennis event. I thought I may share my observation with her when I see her this Friday." Tezuka fibbed uneasily. _'This is definitely the last time I would…deceive a friend.'_

"This Friday? Oh yes! Inuyama Mori invited you and Oishi to his sister's birthday BBQ. It seemed that you two were undecided on a gift for her and had to seek some opinion from her and her best friend, Ryuzaki Sakuno."

Tezuka was rendered speechless by Inui's amazing data citation. _'He must have installed spying cameras all over the school to get such detailed data.'_

"I've hand them over tomorrow. Is that alright, Tezuka?"

Tezuka nodded and both left the clubhouse to go back to their practices. Unbeknown to Tezuka, Inui soon gave Fuji a briefing on what was said in the clubhouse.

* * *

_**With Fuji and Inui**_

"He finally asked for Ryuzaki's data."

"I see. So he will be going to the BBQ on Friday."

"Ina, I wish I could go and collect some data."

"Who says you can't go, Inui?" Fuji smiled demurely.

Inui looked at Fuji with understanding and pushed up his glasses. Both of them would be conducting more sleuthing soon.

"I am worried about one thing, Fuji. Tezuka had never dressed up before. He might look a bit ...hmm… unattractive at the party."

"I have thought of that too. Another helpful present will be waiting for him."

"He's getting another present from his guardian angels? You are always prepared, Fuji."

Fuji just widened his smile and walked away to continue his tennis practice.

* * *

**2) Know Yourself – Know your strengths and capitalize on them. Know your weaknesses and work to overcome them.**

_**With Tezuka – Wednesday evening**_

Tezuka looked at himself in the mirror and frowned.

'_Hmm..this look is too gloomy. Maybe I could try the blue ensemble.'_

Tezuka was holding a magazine on teen boys fashion in his hand. He had found the magazine placed on his desk before school ended. Since no one in his class claimed ownership over the magazine, he had discreetly tucked it into his bag before heading home that day. He had thought, _'Perhaps it's another gift from my guardian angels!'_

"Tezuka, what are you doing?" the questioning voice of Tezuka's Ojisan broke through his concentration.

Ojisan stood at the doorway, staring at the mess Tezuka had created. _'Tezuka had always been a tidy sort of person. Had a tornado had gone through the room?' _Clothes were thrown about onto the bed and the floor. Some socks and shoes were in a pile at the foot of the bed.

"Ojisan! It's..it's nothing." Tezuka looked away, hiding his embarrassment, and slipped the magazine under some of his clothes.

Ojisan studied the flustered Tezuka for a moment before he smiled. "Is it for Ryuzaki Sakuno?"

"Eh!" Tezuka whipped around to stare at his Ojisan, "how..how did you know, Ojisan?"

"I was at that park with you, remember? When we met her and that other boy? Your face may be expressionless to the world but I can tell you have a crush on her." Ojisan nodded sagely.

"…" Tezuka's cheeks heated up even more.

"I can help you, if you like."

Tezuka was surprised, "Ojisan!"

"I told you I was in love before. You are just like me, you know. When I first met your Obasan, I was too scared and too stiff to do anything." Ojisan had a faraway look on his face, reminiscing about the past.

Tezuka swallowed. His grandfather usually talked a lot when the subject was about his dearly departed Obasan.

"When I finally decided to take action, another boy was after her. But God has been good. Your Obasan waited patiently for me to woo and court her. Of course, in the end, we do live happily until….her passing." Tezuka saw the brief sadness flashed in his Ojisan's eyes.

"Ojisan."

"Well, now that it's your turn." Tezuka's Ojisan blinked away the moisture from his eyes and turned to Tezuka. "I'll try to help so that you might have a chance."

Tezuka said softly, "Hai, Ojisan!"

"First, remember that it's alright to be yourself but do open up more to her. You need to talk more. Don't forget to put a gentle smile on your lips."

"Hai, Ojisan!"

"You may stand close by her side but don't suffocate her. Make sure there are people around her to make her comfortable. You are good with people but you need to be more sociable."

"Hai!"

"Your hair looks good. We can use some gel to style it a bit. I could lend you some deodorant. We don't want you to smell too musky that could drive away your girl."

"Eh?"

"Now let us look at your clothes. You have an athletic toned body so dressing up should be no problem. Of course, we need to draw her eyes to you."

"Ojisan?"

"Don't worry. Your Ojisan read a lot of magazines and knew the latest teen fashion. You'll be a cool looking dude that night."

Tezuka sweated even more. _'Is this really Ojisan or has someone replaced him with a clone?'_

* * *

**3) Be Buddies With Her Friends – Make friends with her friends to find out more about her and to get your name mentioned in any conversation.**

_**With Tezuka – Thursday evening**_

Tezuka walked around the shopping mall aiming for a particular shop. Looking through the selections on display, he finally decided on one item and took it to the cash register.

"Miss, I would like this to be gift-wrapped."

The cashier nodded, "Gift wrapping is free and available at the gift-wrapping counter near the exit."

"Thank you." Tezuka paid for the item and headed toward a certain counter to have his purchase gift-wrapped.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Flashback Begins**_

_**With Tezuka – Tuesday afternoon**_

_**Tezuka took a deep breath and stepped up behind Oishi and Mori. They had come to Class 1-3 to talk to the birthday girl about presents. Their entry did not go unnoticed by the few students in the class. The girls giggled and threw goo-goo eyes at Tezuka, Oishi and Mori while the guys talked in low voices. Everyone in school knew the 3 famous sempai-tachi.**_

_**Mori spoke first and looked around the room, "Konnichiwa, I'm looking for Inuyama Midori."**_

_**Two girls who were engrossed in their own conversation in a corner looked up when Midori's name was mentioned.**_

"_**Nii-san/Mori-sempai! Oishi-sempai! Tezuka-sempai!" Both girls jumped to their feet and came over. **_

_**After bowing to their upperclassmen, the girl with features similar to Inuyama Mori asked, "Were you looking for me, Nii-san?"**_

_**Her best friend, Ryuzaki Sakuno looked at them with questioning eyes. It wasn't long before she noticed that Tezuka-sempai was staring at her. Sakuno lowered her head to hide her reddened face. **_

"_**Mi-chan, Tezuka and Oishi wanted to know what kind of presents you would like to have." Mori gave his sister a wink and a nudge.**_

"_**Oh. Arigatou, sempai-tachi. You are so kind." Midori bowed again.**_

"_**It's alright. Since we are not good with presents, we want to make sure you receive something you like or enjoy." Oishi explained their intent as he smiled at the girl. Tezuka remained silent as he stood beside Oishi but his eyes were on a particular female.**_

_**Inuyama Midori has heard about Tezuka- sempai from her brother and her schoolmates and had thought Tezuka to be an emotionless and expressionless guy. But she noticed something weird about Tezuka-sempai when the girls stood in front of them. His eyes kept focused on her friend standing next to her. **_

'_**Is he interested in Sakuno-chan?' Midori stole a look and found Sakuno blushing and looking at the floor. A light bulb went off in her head.**_

"_**That's very thoughtful of you, Oishi-sempai, Tezuka-sempai. The latest CD of my favorite singer, Krystal Kay will be a fine present. Both Sakuno and myself are fans of Krystal Kay, you know?"**_

"_**A CD? Is there anything else that you like besides a CD?" Tezuka coolly asked. His glasses flashed in the afternoon light. "What about games? Books?" **_

_**Mori and Oishi were surprised. Tezuka rarely talked openly about any subject except for studies and tennis. Now he's asking Midori normal questions about her likes.**_

_**Midori and Sakuno looked at each other with confusion before Sakuno piped in and said, "Midori likes to read shoujo manga. She likes dogs too but her parents won't allow it. And she enjoys detective stories in either books or movies."**_

"_**Sakuno, you like those things too." Midori said with a wicked grin.**_

"_**Eh? Eto...I just want to help Tezuka-sempai to pick a good gift for you."**_

"_**That was helpful, Ryuzaki. I'm sure Oishi and myself would want to buy different things for Midori-san's birthday." **_

_**Mori clapped on the back of Tezuka. "I see, I see! Now I know why you asked about what Midori likes. That's so good of you, Tezuka."**_

"_**So Tezuka, which gift would you get for Midori-san?" Oishi asked.**_

"_**We will decide that later, Oishi." Tezuka turned to the girls and nodded. "Then we'll see you on Friday." **_

_**Flashback Ends**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

_**With Sakuno & Midori – Tuesday afternoon**_

Mori and Oishi waved good-bye while Tezuka gave a brief head nod. The trio left the girls standing in the midst of whispers and murmurs from their classmates.

"Neh, Midori-chan, why were the sempai-tachi invited to your party?" Sakuno queried. She knew Midori had invited only their classmates to her birthday BBQ.

"Oh, I asked my brother to invite a few of his friends to the BBQ. With all the younger people around I don't want him to feel like an oldie. I guess he invited Tezuka-sempai and Oishi-sempai." Midori studied her friend's face.

"So ka." The deepening blush on Sakuno's cheek confirmed Midori's hunch about Tezuka-sempai's and Sakuno's feelings.

Back at their desks, Midori commented, "My brother Mori knew Tezuka-sempai for almost 2 years and this is definitely the first time he accepted an invitation to our place. Oishi-sempai came a few times to study with Nii-san. Nii-san had invited Tezuka-sempai a few times but he always had things to do. Life must be hard for a popular tennis club Buchou."

"Honto. Tezuka-sempai has been like that even when he was the Captain of the middle school tennis club. That shows he is a hard-working and reliable Captain." Sakuno smiled at the memories from her middle school days. She looked up to find Midori eyeing her with a knowing look.

"Midori-chan, why are you looking at me like that?" Sakuno was scared for a moment.

Midori leaned over and whispered in Sakuno's ears, "You have a crush on Tezuka-sempai, don't you?"

Midori knew she had struck Jackpot when Sakuno's face turned red. _'Well, they would make a cute couple. I could put my matchmaking skills into practice with Nii-san's help.'_

Sakuno was saved from further questioning when the bell rang to signal the end of recess.

* * *

**4) Be Where She Is – Go to places she would go. Don't have to say anything but let her be aware of your presence.**

_**With Tezuka – Friday night**_

Tezuka was really nervous when he rang the doorbell to Mori's house. Midori opened the door and welcomed him.

"Happy Birthday!" Tezuka wished her and handed over a large gift bag. Midori almost squealed out loud when she pulled out a medium size white colored stuffed dog with a bright red ribbon around its neck.

"Kawaii! Thank you Tezuka-sempai!" Midori giggled and hugged her new "dog". "Come in, Tezuka-sempai. Oishi-sempai is already here."

After putting on a pair of house slippers, he wandered into the living room to find a few early guests mingling.

'_Good. It's not that crowded yet. I wondered if Ryuzaki had arrived.'_

Looking around, he almost missed Sakuno who was talking to a few friends in a corner. Tezuka felt his head heated up for a moment when his eyes locked on Sakuno.

Sakuno was dressed in a soft pastel lavender figure-hugging dress dotted with tiny pink sakura flowers. Small puffed sleeves covered her shoulders. Her soft and straight hair cascaded behind her with short bangs in front and tendrils tucked behind her ears. A dark blue ribbon with a locket adorned her neck.

'_Wow! She's so … beautiful.'_

"Tezuka. You've made it." Mori's loud greeting drew the eyes of everyone to the tall silent Buchou. Tezuka felt hot under his collar for he was almost caught ogling at the object of his affections when Mori spotted him.

"Hai." Tezuka nodded at him. "Do you need help with anything?"

"I thought you would never ask. I do need help with starting the fire at the BBQ pit. Come on to the back." Mori grinned at him.

They went to the small garden at the back of the house. Oishi and another classmate were putting some charcoals into the pit. It wasn't long before a nice fire was burning in the pit.

"Nii-san, most of the guest had already arrived." Midori came into the garden to find her brother and his friends enjoying some soft drinks. The BBQ pit was burning hot and ready for barbequing.

"They can start cooking their meat, Mi-chan." Mori waved at her.

"Domo arigatou. Minna, the fire….." Midori went to alert her hungry guests.

The BBQ pit was soon surrounded by hungry boys and girls. Tezuka found himself standing next to Sakuno, helping her to barbeque her kebabs, at the request of Midori.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Flashback Begins**_

_**5 Minutes Ago**_

"_**Tezuka-sempai, could you give Sakuno-chan a hand with her kebabs?" Midori was dragging a red-faced reluctant Sakuno toward the stoic Buchou.**_

"_**Hmm." Tezuka kept his face expressionless.**_

"_**She couldn't reach the pit with so many people surrounding it." Midori pointed to the crowded BBQ pit and continued, "Plus she need to keep her dress neat and tidy since it's her most favorite."**_

_**Sakuno softly protested, "Mi-chan, I'll be fine."**_

_**Tezuka took hold of the plate of kebabs in Midori's hand and said, "I will help. I will make sure Ryuzaki's kebabs are cooked."**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Here you go, Ryuzaki. The meat and veggies are well done." Tezuka handed 3 long sticks of mouth-watering kebabs to Sakuno.

"Thank you Tezuka-sempai. Eto…would like half of the kebabs? It's too much and I don't think I can finish it." Sakuno offered.

Tezuka, pleased with her offer, nodded, "Hai, thank you."

At that moment, Tezuka's and Sakuno's stomachs growled loudly. Tezuka and Sakuno looked at each other in mild shock before breaking into low laughter.

"I guess we are really hungry." Sakuno covered her mouth to giggle some more.

"Hai. Let's eat before it gets cold."

Together they heaped some side dishes onto their plates before finding a couple of chairs to tuck into their dinner. Before long, Oishi, Mori, Midori and a few others came to sit around them and talk among themselves.

"Neh, Tezuka, you've dressed up really nice tonight. This is the first time I've seen you like this. How did you manage it?" Mori asked while chewing on some food. The others stopped talking to take another look at the silent and sweating Buchou.

Dark navy blue jeans wrapped around his lower body. His upper body was fitted with a light grey long sleeve polo shirt worn over a baby blue T-shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. His hair on the side was combed back with gel creating a sleek look. None of them knew that the whole look came from a picture from a certain magazine and the guidance of a helpful Ojisan.

"I have had some help." Tezuka gave a short reply, hoping no one ask any more questions.

"You look really nice, Tezuka-sempai, like an idol." Sakuno innocently quipped.

Everyone turned to stare at the girl before turning back to the frozen Buchou. Everyone was expecting some reaction from Tezuka but they were disappointed by his expressionless thanks to Sakuno for her kind praise.

'_Yes, she had finally noticed. Thank God for Ojisan and that magazine.' _Tezuka tried his best to stop his lips from grinning happily at being praised by the girl of his dreams.

It was sometime before the crowd around them thinned out, thus giving Tezuka the opportunities he needed.

* * *

**5) Be Cool – Let her act accordingly. If she sees you, she may strike a conversation. If she doesn't, you may strike a conversation. No pushing. Relax and talk about things that are safe and general. If a topic is important to her, focus on it. Don't act desperate.**

"Ryuzaki, how is the preparation for the ACTE (Atobe charity tennis event)? Did you and Echizen managed to master any new skills for doubles?"

"Hai, Tezuka-buchou. We have a few tricks up our sleeves but I'm not telling."

"Hmm. You are not willing to share what you've learned?"

"Gomenasai, Tezuka-sempai. We have made a pact about keeping them a secret in case we meet Oishi-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai in the ACTE."

"I see. I understand."

Both stayed silent for a moment before Tezuka tried again.

"The other day at the park, Echizen mentioned about winning the prize money for your orphanage. What was that about?"

"Oh mmm….Ryoma-kun was talking about an orphanage I had stayed in before I was adopted by Obasan."

Tezuka was shocked at the news, "What do you mean?"

"I was sent to an orphanage after my parents died. I had to stay there for a few months because my grandmother was applying to adopt me."

Tezuka listened in silence since he had never known Sakuno's history before.

"At that time, I was just 5 years old. Luckily I became good friends with a lot of nice girls there. But I was sad and cried really hard when grandmother finally came for me. My friends were happy that I have someone to care for me but I think they were very sad that they were left behind."

"It must have been hard for you to go through that when you were young, Ryuzaki."

Sakuno smiled, "But that's in the past, Tezuka-sempai. Now I consider myself really blessed because I have Obasan who loves me. I also have caring friends and helpful sempai-tachi in school."

'_She is stronger in spirit and mind now. She had grown a lot.' _Lost in his musing on Sakuno, Tezuka almost missed her words.

"Ryoma-kun was confident that we will win the Doubles prize money and he said we could contribute the money to that orphanage."

"I see. Have you ever visited that orphanage since you left?"

Sakuno shook her head, "No. But I thought of bringing Ryoma-kun to the orphanage for a visit tomorrow. It was going to be a surprise for Ryoma-kun, heh, heh!"

Tezuka stayed silent with a grim look on his face.

Sakuno smiled reminiscently, "It might good to see the place again and I can visit the sensei that took care of me during my stay."

Tezuka felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of Sakuno and Ryoma going off together. The green-eye monster reared its head and strike.

"**May I come along with you to visit the orphanage?"**

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

To Be Continued

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

Glossary:-

Bento – A Japanese meal that is packed in a partitioned lacquered box. Equivalent to lunch box.

Buchou – refers to captain of a team.

Gomenasai – means "I'm sorry!"

Honto – means "That's true/right."

Hai – means "Yes!"

Ina – means "That's good/great."

Kawaii – means "Cute!"

Nandemonai – means "It's nothing."

Nii-san – means "elder brother"

Obasan – means "Grandmother"

Ojisan – means "Grandfather"

So ka – means "Is that so?"

Sempai-tachi – refers to group of upperclassmen/seniors.

Sensei – title for teachers, doctors, professors, etc.

Sushi - Cold cooked rice dressed with vinegar that is shaped into bite-sized pieces and topped with raw or cooked fish, or formed into a roll with fish, egg, or vegetables and wrapped in seaweed.


	10. Chapter 9 Intermission Ryoma's Week

**Author's Note: My apologies for any errors. I'm a 1st. time author and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames! As for the characters' OOCness, please remember that everyone is 2 years older in my story. The boys had just started their interest in the opposite sex (ie Sakuno). **

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

**Pairing: Ryoma X Sakuno X Tezuka **

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

* * *

_**Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart? **_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Intermission – Ryoma's Week**

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_**With Ryoma – Monday afternoon**_

Echizen Ryoma ignored the stares and whispers of the high school students who stared and walked past him. Tugging his cap a bit lower, he slouched even more against the warm wall behind him.

Ryoma kept his eyes closed and his thoughts focused on his 'girlfriend' and the surprise she has for them on Saturday. As far as he was concerned, everything between Sakuno and himself was going well. But he felt uneasy for some unknown reason.

'_We still meet to practice and eat out. We talked about everything there was to talk about. She had shared a bit of her past with me. Why do I feel as though something bad is going to happen? Am I feeling insecure?' _Ryoma's mind was soon flooded with memories of them playing and practicing their tennis, sitting and talking in the Sakura Park, eating out and walking her home and that special trip to the City Aquarium followed by a picnic. Since that Sunday, their busy schedules had only allowed them to spend an evening eating some ice-cream and watching a movie.

"Ryoma-kun." A sweet voice called from far away. Ryoma looked up to see Sakuno running to him with her hair flying in the wind behind her.

"Have you been waiting long, Ryoma-kun?" Ryuzaki Sakuno panted out after she stopped beside him.

"Iie. Let's go." Ryoma smiled gently as he held out his hand. Sakuno blushed for a moment before putting her hand in his.

The text message that he had received during the tennis club practice earlier that morning came from Sakuno saying she will be late because of class duties. Being a considerate "boyfriend", Ryoma waited for her at her school gate since Seishun High was much nearer to their destination. They were going to have their rackets re-strung that afternoon. They have used their rackets quite heavily for the past week and their rackets needed some maintenance.

"How was the practice today?" Sakuno asked as she stopped herself from pulling away from Ryoma's hands. She was still not comfortable with holding hands in public despite assurances from Ryoma that it was a normal dating couple trait.

"Hmm. OK, I guess."

"Did you have a match?"

"With Casanova."

"Nishiki-kun? Who won?"

"Guess."

"Ha ha! You must have kicked his backside real bad." Sakuno laughed out, "Have you discovered any new skills, lately? Tokyo Tournament is coming up."

"Hmm. I do have some new tricks up my sleeves."

"Did you try it on Echizen-ojisan?" Sakuno asked eagerly, referring to Ryoma's father.

"That's where I created my new moves." Ryoma smirked and turned away.

Sakuno had been to Ryoma's house once and had witnessed one of the daily routine tennis matches between Ryoma and his father. The match was quite intensive with two players utilizing their Pinnacle of Perfection. Sakuno had been intrigued by Samurai Nanjiroh ever since, much to the annoyance of Ryoma.

Ryoma and Sakuno finally reached their destination, a run-down shop well-known in making and maintaining quality tennis rackets. After leaving their rackets behind, Ryoma and Sakuno went out to have some snacks at a nearby hamburger shop.

"You sure have a big appetite, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno teased as she looked pointedly at the numerous burger wrappings littered on their tray.

"Hmm. This is nothing compared to the volume of food Momo-sempai can consume in one sitting." Ryoma finished up his burger with a satisfying burp which sent Sakuno into a fit of giggles.

"Neh, Ryoma-kun."

"Nani?"

"Do you think I should enter the girls' tennis club?"

Ryoma was surprised, "What had caused you to think about this?"

Sakuno fidgeted for awhile before proceeded, "Someone once told to me that I was good in tennis and had suggested that I play in real matches through the girls' tennis club."

"Hmm."

"Actually, the captain of the girls' tennis club came up to me today. She said she had heard about my tennis skills through rumors (courtesy of gossiping Junior High Regulars who were losing more and more frequently to Sakuno!) and asked if I would like to join the girls' team."

"Why don't you go for it?"

"Really?"

Ryoma grinned wickedly, "You might have the chance to beat the girls for teasing and rejecting you in the first place."

Sakuno tilted her head with a wicked grin, "Heh? I never thought of that before."

"Plus, you will have new opponents to test and to build your skills on. You knew the Regulars' skills so well by now. It seemed they were having a harder time playing a winning game against you."

Sakuno thought for a moment and turned to Ryoma, "What about you, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma smirked, "You are still mada mada dane against me."

"Hmph!" Sakuno slightly pouted.

"Here, this is for you." Ryoma took something out from his pocket and handed it to Sakuno.

Sakuno found a key-chain with a pink tennis ball attached to the chain.

Ryoma watched her stared at the gift and back at him with questioning eyes. "Just a gift from a boyfriend to a girlfriend." Ryoma turned away to hide his reddened cheeks.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno softly thanked Ryoma while feeling a bit apprehensive about the gift. _'It was sweet of Ryoma but we are still on trial dating. This might not turn out good.'_

They finally left the burger shop and went to collect their newly re-strung rackets. Ryoma walked Sakuno home as the afternoon turned into a cool evening with the sun set throwing orange and pink hues across the darkening sky.

"Neh, what is the surprise for our Saturday outing?"

Sakuno giggled a bit before answering, "You will just have to wait and see."

Ryoma smiled at the playful look on Sakuno's face and wished for the few hundredth time that Sakuno was his for real.

"Shall we meet tomorrow at Sakura Park for tennis practice?" Sakuno asked. They have reached Sakuno's house that moment.

"Yes, but we'll be a bit late. We have extra training with Inui-sempai tomorrow."

"Inui-sempai?"

"Yea, it seems Ryuzaki-sensei had roped him in to be her assistant. She said the team needed his stimulating juices to make the team strong and skillful." Ryoma said with a grimace on his face. Nothing that Inui-sempai makes had ever failed to "encourage" his tennis club.

"So-kah. I feel sorry for you and the club. Ja, I will see you tomorrow then."

"Good night, Sakuno-chan." Ryoma smiled at the blushing girl before leaning over to give Sakuno a kiss on her left cheek. Ryoma had made kissing Sakuno's cheek a regular end-of-date habit.

"Good night, Ryoma-kun and thanks again for that lovely present!" Sakuno waved a bit and walked into the house.

Ryoma took a deep breath and turned around to walk back home. His senses tingled for a moment and he looked around. So far no one was around and nothing seemed out of place around the neighbourhood. He shrugged off the tingling feeling of being watched and walked away.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

"Tadaima." Ryoma changed his shoes before entering his house.

"Okaeri-nasai, Ryoma-kun." Nanako-chan, Ryoma's cousin came out and greeted him. Ryoma followed Nanako into the dining room.

Nanako placed the dish of grilled salmon she was carrying unto the dining table that was set for dinner.

"Ryoma, okaeri." Echizen Rinko walked into the dining room with a smile. "Dinner is ready. You need to freshen up."

"No thanks. I have already eaten with Sakuno-chan."

"So-kah! So-kah! So young shonen is ready to venture into the world of adult relationship!" Echizen Nanjiroh slipped into the room with a teasing smirk on his face. "Love, ah young love is so much fun especially with girls…"

"Nanjiroh!" Rinko's voice with hidden warning stopped the senior Echizen from making any further inappropriate comments.

"Baka oyaji!" Ryoma muttered under his breath. Rinko patted him on his shoulders and signaled him to follow her into the kitchen.

"How did it go with Sakuno-chan?" Rinko asked once they were alone.

"She likes the gift."

"So-kah. That's great. You can invite her for dinner again, you know.

"Hmm."

Rinko looked over to smile at her son and the contemplating look on his face. "She is a very nice girl for you."

"She is not entirely mine yet, Okasan."

"That means you have to prove your worth, Ryoma. Remember what we talked about before?"

"Hai."

"Ryoma?"

"Hai, Okasan?"

"Gambatte-neh?"

Ryoma smiled at his mother and watched her walked back to the dining room. He left and went to his room. After putting away his bag, he went to take a bath. Soaking in the hot tub, he relaxed and turned his mind back to the first time he asked his Okasan about Sakuno.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_**ooooo Flashback Begins ooooo**_

_**The Evening After Sakura Park Incident**_

_**After Ryoma had sent Sakuno home, he went home with a heavy heart. Walking into his house, he passed the kitchen and sat down at the dining table. Ryoma sat there for so long that he was unaware of his surroundings.**_

_**Echizen Rinko stepped into the kitchen and was surprised to see her son sitting so quietly at the dining table.**_

"_**Okaeri, Ryoma."**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**Ryoma, daijobu?"**_

_**Silence**_

"_**Ryoma?"**_

_**Silence**_

"_**RYOMA!"**_

_**Ryoma almost shrieked out at the loud shout his mother uttered near his ears. He jumped away from his mother and rubbed his ears, "Okasan! You're too loud!"**_

"_**I have to be. You have been staring at that table for a long time. I have called you twice but your mind was pre-occupied in La-la Land."**_

"_**Hmm." Ryoma shrugged and sat back down at his chair.**_

"_**What's on your mind?"**_

_**Silence**_

"_**You can talk to me, you know, if you have any problem."**_

"_**I think..I like a girl."**_

_**Rinko was half expecting that statement, "Is that so? Anyone I know?"**_

_**Silence**_

"_**Was it Sakuno-chan?"**_

_**The incredulous look Ryoma had directed at her confirmed Rinko's suspicion. Rinko smiled and sat next to Ryoma.**_

"_**It's normal to like a girl at your age, Ryoma. At first, I thought it will take you a few years to mature in that area but now is a good time."**_

"_**What do you mean, Okasan, about a few years?" Ryoma asked with slight indignation.**_

"_**Well, you have been crazy about tennis for some time now. It might take you a few more years to start getting interested in girls."**_

"_**Hmm."**_

"_**What was the problem with Sakuno-chan? Did you ask her to be your girl and she refused you?"**_

"_**Iie, I haven't asked her anything yet. Something happened today." Ryoma took a deep breath and told his mother what he had observed at the Sakura Park that day.**_

_**After hearing Ryoma's story, Rinko had an idea what was going on with Sakuno but she decided to keep quiet and do what she can to support her son.**_

"_**What are you going to do, Ryoma?"**_

"_**I don't know, Okasan but I do know I want her to stop crying and smile again like she used to .. at me." **_

"_**Just be there for her, Ryoma. You may not know why she cried but give her some time to calm down and think things through. At the moment, she might need your support and care. When she's ready, she'll share her thoughts with you."**_

_**Mother and son sat quietly as Ryoma absorbed her words.**_

"_**I want to ask her out ..when she's ready, of course."**_

_**Rinko stayed silent as she could see the determination on her son's face.**_

"_**You know, Okasan, Sakuno had been there to support me since the day I entered Seishun. When she skipped a grade and transferred to Seishun High, I found myself missing her more and more." Ryoma shared with a wistful expression.**_

"_**Ryoma!" Rinko reached over and gently rubbed Ryoma's slump shoulder.**_

"_**When I saw her again, I found myself thinking more about her. She had changed so much and yet remained the same in some ways. At that time I had wished with all my heart that she is mine."**_

"_**Even so, Ryoma, you need to give her time and space since she had been so upset today. When the time is right, she will be ready to hear your request." Rinko said with a small smile.**_

_**Ryoma turned to his mother, "I'll wait. But in the meantime, what should I do?"**_

_**Rinko shook her head at the cluelessness displayed on Ryoma's face. "Well, Ryoma, there's a lot a man needs to do to win a girl's heart. Would you like to know more?"**_

_**Ryoma's eyes softened as he continued to gaze at his mother. "Hai, Okasan. Domo arigatou."**_

"_**First of all, she needs cheering up. You could spend some time doing things she likes. Some simple gifts would lighten up her days. Go for fun outings or have a picnic. And…"**_

_**It was not long before Ryoma found the right moment to approach Sakuno-chan to ask her to be his girlfriend.**_

_**ooooo Flashback Ends ooooo**_

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_**Sakura Park – Tuesday afternoon**_

"Game set and won by Echizen 6 games to 3."

The Regulars hollered and clapped after seeing an intensive match between their captain and Sakuno-chan. The referee, Katsuo-kun also smiled and clapped with encouragement as the two players ended the game with a firm handshake.

"Neh, neh, Sakuno-sempai, if you had used your full strength, you would have clobbered the Captain." Nishiki-kun aka Casanova shouted, making the others laugh.

"I did use all my strength but I'm still…."

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno-chan." Ryoma walked to her and slide his arm around her shoulder to hug her close to his side.

The Regulars immediately hooted and whistled at Ryoma's display, causing Sakuno-chan's cheeks to imitate a tomato.

"Ryoma, not now." Sakuno hissed quietly at Ryoma.

"Don't mind, don't mind, Sakuno-chan. We are used to seeing Echizen bursting into passionate display, on and off the court." Horio-kun teased her.

"Honto!" The remaining Regulars grinned before they went to pack up their rackets.

Ryoma gave Sakuno's shoulder another squeeze before releasing her. In 10 minutes, everyone had packed up and was ready to head for home.

"Oyasumi!" "Ja, matta ne!" "Take care all!" Each went their separate ways but Ryoma and Sakuno walked off together.

"Sakuno, you have improved a lot."

Sakuno was thrilled to hear such praise, "Honto? How can you tell?"

"At the last match we had, the score was 6 games to 2. Now it's 6 games to 3."

Sakuno lightly pouted and walked quicker to get ahead. Ryoma grinned wickedly and reached out to pull at Sakuno's hand and to stop her. "I was just teasing you, Sakuno-chan. Actually, you really had improved."

Sakuno stuck out her tongue at Ryoma but she kept her hand in Ryoma's grip.

"Ryoma, what would be a good birthday present for a girl?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm a guy, you know."

"I'm just asking your opinion. Mmm what do you usually give to your Mom on her birthday?"

"A Ponta."

Ryoma immediately laughed at the shock on Sakuno's face. _'She looks cute in every expression. I love to tease her so much.'_

"Kidding! I'm kidding! Last year I got her a potted plant since she loves gardening. The year before that, I gave her a photo album. And 2 years before that, I gave her a book on gardening."

Sakuno sweat-dropped for a moment. _'Maybe I should have asked someone else.'_

"But you won't go wrong if you get your friend something she likes."

"Are you free on Thursday evening? I want to go to the nearby mall to get a gift for my friend."

"Sure. I'll come to get you around 6 pm, okay?"

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun."

"Neh, want to come over for dinner tomorrow? We won't be having any practice. Okasan and Nanako-chan have been asking when will you be coming over again."

"I like that. Obasan said she has a meeting with other tennis coaches tomorrow about the up-coming Kantou Tournament."

"Great! Do you want me to escort you tomorrow?" Ryoma leaned over and whispered softly while looking intently at Sakuno.

"Hai, arigatou." Sakuno squeaked at the closeness of Ryoma,.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

**At Ryoma's House – Wednesday evening**

"Tadaima!" Ryoma called out as he closed the door behind Sakuno.

"Okaeri, Ryoma-kun. Ah, welcome, Sakuno-chan!" Rinko Echizen came out from the kitchen with a warm smile.

"Konbanwa, Rinko-san!" Sakuno gave Ryoma's mother a polite bow.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you two go and get Nanjiroh at the temple?"

Ryoma and Sakuno went to the back and slipped on some outdoor slippers and headed over the Shinto temple situated behind the house. They could hear the soft "Dong!" of the temple's bell.

"Ah ha, Ryoma, you are bringing your girlfriend to get marriage blessings?" Nanjiroh Echizen called out as he walked away from the temple bell.

Ryoma chocked at his father's words, "Baka, oyaji. We came over because.."

"To see if you can beat me yet again at a tennis game? I accept the challenge." Nanjiroh ignored the fuming red-faced Ryoma and headed straight toward the tennis court located within the temple's courtyard.

Sakuno who had been silent all this time, quipped enthusiastically, "A match? That's great." She immediately ran to follow Nanjiroh-san.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno and found expectancy and intense interest written on her face. _I guess she is really an avid tennis fan since she is so eager about my match with Oyaji._ Ryoma sighed before walking over to a nearby bench to pick up a spare racket.

"Gambatte, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno called out.

Let's just say the match ended up with a tie. Sakuno was blessed with another intensive match between 2 super players who tried to outdo each other in their Pinnacle of Perfection.

During dinner, Rinko and Nanako were amused with the stories shared by Sakuno-chan about the father-son tennis match that evening. The two male just kept quiet and focused on their meal. Ryoma was pleased that "his" Sakuno was getting along with everyone in his family.

"Your father is so funny. I like the way he tried to distract you with his funny and outrageous comments." Sakuno giggled. Ryoma was walking her home after another interesting evening at the Echizen's resident.

"Hmm. He has been like that since I was young. I'm used to it." Ryoma shrugged.

"Ryoma. I've signed up for the girls' tennis club today."

"Honto. Sugoi! You'll be a regular soon." Ryoma was happy for Sakuno. _Sakuno will become the belle of the tennis club soon. She might be made Captain if she could beat the others._

"Well, I know I need to work hard on my tennis skills. Oh, another thing is that Momochan-sempai asked me to tell you news about Te..Tezuka-sempai."

"Nani?"

"It seemed that Atobe Keigo, the tennis captain from Hyotei High School challenged Te..Tezuka-sempai."

"Nani! What challenge?"

"They will play a match at the ACTE. If Te..Tezuka-sempai wins, Atobe-san will give a large sum of money to a charity chosen by Te..Tezuka-sempai."

"And if Buchou lose?"

"The Regulars of the Seishun High School tennis club will play with the regulars of Hyotei High School tennis club for a whole month."

"So kah? That sounds…. Like fun!" Ryoma grinned.

"Why do you say that?" Sakuno was confused. When she first heard about the challenge, she was worried about…Tezuka-sempai…. and his Regulars.

"There's no way Buchou could lose. So the money will be his. By the way, how much was the bet?"

"Ten million Yen!"

Ryoma whistled, "Wow! That's a lot of money."

"But Ryoma, what if…what if Tezuka-sempai hurt his arm again and lose the challenge?" Sakuno asked in a timid voice.

"Daijobu. Buchou would be thinking that by training against strong opponents like Hyotei will benefit the Regulars in the long run. If I was challenged by Monkey King, I do the same."

"So kah?"

"This is great! Now I am looking forward to the ACTE even more." Ryoma punched his arm into the air without noticing Sakuno's worried expression.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

**At A Nearby Mall – Thursday afternoon**

"Thank you for coming with me, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno gave her "on-trial boyfriend" a sweet smile.

"I did say I'll come with you." Ryoma just smiled back as they walked into another shop.

Ryoma and Sakuno had been looking around the mall for a good birthday present for Sakuno's friend, Inuyama Midori for the past one hour. So far, Sakuno hasn't found anything yet.

"Neh, Ryoma-kun, what do you think about this?" Sakuno held up a musical box for his perusal.

"Okay, I guess." Ryoma-kun just shrugged his shoulder and replied with his bored voice. Shopping is a boring event for a guy like Ryoma even if he's there to accompany "his" girlfriend.

"She might like it." Ryoma quickly added when he saw the disappointed look on Sakuno's face.

"Iie. I think Midori-chan already had one musical box. I'll look around some more."

"Sakuno, I need to use the bathroom. Can we go for dinner after this cos I'm feeling a bit hungry?"

"Hai, I'll meet you in a little while outside MM Burger House after this."

"Ja!" Ryoma ran off toward the men's room.

Sakuno sighed dejectedly and wondered if she can find anything for her best friend. Sakuno stepped into another gift shop to have a quick look at the gifts selection when a sight abruptly stopped her. _Tezuka-sempai!_

Ryoma waited outside the MM Burger House as patiently as he can. _What was taking Sakuno-chan so long? I hope she's not in trouble when I left her._ Ryoma glanced at his watch and found he had waited 20 minutes.

"Ryoma-kun! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Sakuno-chan ran up to him with a gift bag in her hand. Ryoma couldn't help but to notice that huge grin and large shiny eyes on her face as she drew nearer.

"So you found the perfect gift for your friend?"

"Hai! Let's eat cos I'm getting really hungry myself." Sakuno dragged Ryoma into the burger eatery.

Ryoma found it quite odd for Sakuno to be so enthusiastic about burger. She was usually calm and demure about everything except for tennis. _What had happened to her while I was gone?_

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

**At Train Station – Saturday morning**

Ryoma had been waiting for almost an hour at the designated place. Sakuno had SMS-ed him earlier and asked him to wait for her at this spot in the train station. Sakuno was going to take him on a surprise trip today and Ryoma was eagerly looking forward to it. _We get to spend more time together._

"Ryoma-kun, Ohayo!" Sakuno waved from a distance and ran over to him. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I was…"

"I know. You got lost again." Ryoma teased Sakuno who blushed at his reference to her past habit.

"Moh, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma found Sakuno quite cute with a simple day dress in baby blue color with black walking shoes and white socks. A white jumper with tiny blue flowers stitched on them, was worn over her dress to keep any chills away and a semi-large sling bag was strapped over her shoulder.

"So, are you going to tell me about this surprise trip or do I have to guess?"

"Actually I was late because I had to queue for almost 30 minutes to get the tickets for our trip."

"Where are we going then?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Another voice piped in.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

**Thanks for all the reviews on Chapter 8. I'm so sorry for this late update. I'm swamped with work right now so I was only able to create this chapter bits by bits. Until further notice I would only be able to update occassionally. At the moment, my work comes first. Hontoni Sumimasen! ****Please read and review. **


	11. Chapter 10 Sakuno's Weekend

****

Author's Note: My apologies for any errors. I'm a 1st. time author and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames! As for the characters' OOCness, please remember that everyone is 2 years older in my story. The boys had just started their interest in the opposite sex (ie Sakuno).

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

**Pairing: Ryoma X Sakuno X Tezuka **

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

* * *

_**Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart? **_

**Chapter 10: Sakuno's Weekend**

* * *

_**Saturday Morning – On The Train**_

_**oooooooo Flashback Begins ooooooooo**_

"_**Ohayo gozaimasu!" Another voice piped in.**_

_**Sakuno and Ryoma frozed up and turned around. Ryoma's eyes bulged at sight of his former Buchou standing behind them.**_

"_**Ah, Tezuka-sempai, you are right on time. Here is your ticket." Sakuno smiled warmly as she handed over the train ticket. Tezuka accepted it with a small smile.**_

"_**Buchou! What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked after getting over his initial shock.**_

"_**Gomen, Ryoma-kun. Tezuka-sempai is coming with us today." Sakuno gave him a pleading look.**_

"_**But why?" Sakuno can see that Ryoma was confused and looked disappointed. **_

"_**Suman, Ryoma, I am the one who insist to come along. It's not Ryuzaki's fault." Tezuka bowed slightly.**_

"_**Iie, Tezuka-sempai, I'm the one who said you can come with us."**_

"_**But, Sakuno-chan, you still haven't told me where we are going." **__**Sakuno knew that Ryoma felt a bit disappointed that it will not be an outing for just the two of them. **_

"_**I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun. Well, I thought today would be a good day to take you and Tezuka-sempai, of course, to visit that orphanage I've stayed with when I was small." **_

"_**Orphanage? You mean….Oh!" Ryoma was able to recall the story Sakuno had shared with him. "But why Buchou is coming with us anyway?"**_

"_**I don't know any orphanage in Tokyo. Since Ryuuzaki knew one, I would like to check it out." Tezuka explained as he shifted his large bag-pack behind his shoulder.**_

"_**Hai, if Tezuka wins against Atobe during the ACTE, the orphanage will be getting the winning bet." Sakuno added with a huge excited grin.**_

_**Ryoma did not ask for any more details since the whole Junior and Senior High School Tennis circuit had heard about the challenge. He gave his former Buchou a long look, "That Monkey King will not go easy on you, Buchou. You know that?"**_

_**Tezuka nodded, "I know. The orphanage will get the money." Tezuka's confidence was quite overwhelming for Ryoma who could only nod his head. **_

"_**Tezuka-sempai, Ryoma-kun, our train will be arriving at Platform 3 in 20 minutes. Maybe we should go there and wait?" Sakuno glanced from one person to the other.**_

_**Both boys looked over to Sakuno and nodded. Picking up their bags, the trio headed over to the said platform, found some empty seats and sat together to wait for their train. Sakuno found herself seated between the two Captains. **_

_**oooooooo Flashback Ends ooooooooo**_

* * *

Sakuno sighed in her heart after thinking about what had happened that morning. Since they have boarded the train, Sakuno had sat slightly rigid in her seat, reluctant to break the seemingly uneasy silence within their group.

'_I know Ryoma-kun is not happy about this but I can't understand why Tezuka-sempai and Ryoma-kun are not talking at all. They usually get along very well. Maybe I should not have said "Yes" to Tezuka-sempai when he asked to come along. But I also wanted Tezuka-sempai to see the orphanage.'_

Underneath her bangs, she peeked out and studied the stoic face of a silent Tezuka who was sitting across from her. Tezuka sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed like a monk who was meditating. Sakuno tilted her head to the side to sneak a peek at Ryoma who was sitting next to Tezuka. Ryoma's face was expressionless and he had his cap pulled down to hide his closed eyes.

Sakuno picked up her courage and asked the silent duo sitting across from her, "Ano, are you two having a fight or something?"

Startled, Tezuka and Ryoma came out from their private worlds to glance at Sakuno and at each other.

"Ryuzaki, there's nothing going on. We are not fighting or anything."

"Yeah, why are you asking such a question, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno sensed that the two Captains were perplexed by her questioning, "Eto, you two seem to be ignoring each other, so I thought …never mind!" Sakuno just waved away her explanation before turning to look out the window. Sakuno's face had turned pink with embarrassment.

Sakuno did not notice the softening gaze from one Buchou and the teasing grin from the other Buchou.

"Sakuno-chan, daijobu! Buchou and I were just resting since it's a Saturday and still very early in the morning."

"So kah?" Sakuno's watch showed the time was 8.45 am.

"By the way, how did you get Buchou to tag along with us?" Ryoma asked curiously.

Sakuno and Tezuka gave each other a sharp look. Sakuno saw the small nod from Tezuka and knew he had silently asked her to explain.

* * *

_**oooooooo Flashback Begins ooooooooo**_

_**Friday Evening – Inuyama's Residence**_

"_**Eto?" Sakuno's mouth was opened into an "O".**_

"_**May I join you and Echizen tomorrow?" Tezuka asked again. His expressionless face kept Sakuno from guessing his thoughts and feelings.**_

"_**Eto..But why, Tezuka-sempai?" **_

"_**Did you know about Atobe Keigo, the captain of the Hyotei High School, and the challenge he threw at me?"**_

"_**Hai, Momo-chan-sempai and Kaidou-sempai had told me about it."**_

"_**Did they tell you about the bet?"**_

"_**Hai."**_

"_**I do not know what to do about the winning bet when I win the challenge. So it will be good for me to check out this orphanage you've known. They might benefit from the winning bet." Tezuka gave the amazed Sakuno a small smile.**_

"_**You mean you want to give the winning bet … to my orphanage?" **_

"_**Hai."**_

_**Sakuno saw the sincerity in his face and happily nodded, "Tezuka-sempai is welcome to come along."**_

"_**Arigato." Tezuka gave her a slight bow.**_

_**oooooooo Flashback Ends ooooooooo**_

* * *

"I see." Ryoma heard the story and sighed. "That orphanage will be so lucky."

"Hai. I thought so too last night." Sakuno smiled happily at the thought of the orphanage receiving such a large sum of money.

"Ryuzaki, at where is this orphanage located?" Tezuka asked.

"It's located near Saitama city. Obasan had given me the directions and the contact no. of the principal."

"Is this going to be an all-day trip?" Sakuno turned to Ryoma who asked with a bored tone. _'I guess he's still not happy about this situation.'_

"Iie. We can leave after lunch. Our train will leave at 2.00 pm."

"What is the name of this orphanage? We can't keep calling it Sakuno's orphanage forever." Tezuka said. He looked bemused by the blush on Sakuno's face and the shock on Ryoma's face.

'_I guess Ryoma had never seen this side of Tezuka-sempai before.'_ Sakuno bit on her inner cheek to keep herself from bursting out in laughter after seeing that comical frozen expression on Ryoma's face. _'He doesn't know Tezuka can still tease with a straight face.'_

"I….uh hum..I agree. What's the orphanage's name?" Ryoma cleared his throat. Ryoma looked abashed for being in shock over Tezuka's teasing.

"Sakura Home. That's the name of the orphanage. I remember the place was surrounded by sakura trees."

"Hmm."

"So kah."

"Hai. It must be beautiful in spring when the flowers bloom."

The trio felled into a comfortable silence as the train continued its journey toward their destination.

Sakuno leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes. _'Perhaps this trip is not so bad. I guess I read both of them wrongly. I had forgotten that they are both very private persons. They are expert at hiding their thoughts and feelings behind their expressionless face.'_

Sakuno turned her thoughts to Ryoma, _'I am glad that Ryoma has been quite opened since we are dating on a trial basis. While I enjoyed the time we shared together, I still felt I do not know him at all. If he has been like this while we were in Seishun Middle School, I would have rejoiced and agreed to be his girlfriend immediately. But now….it's complicated. The problem lies with me, I guess. I still think about…'_

Sakuno turned her thoughts to Tezuka, _'I still think about Him. I know he only sees me as a kouhai and a little sister. Why do I still think of him after all this time? If things were different, if he looked at me with love in his eyes, I would not have agreed to date Ryoma, even if it's on a trial basis. But now, I have to do my very best to forget Him who does not love me and focus my attention on someone who does. God help me to be strong.'_

Unknown to Sakuno, a pair of dark brown eyes behind glasses was lovingly caressing her sweet face as she fell asleep. Another pair of brownish-gold eyes under a cap was gazing adoringly at her as she turned her head and continued to sleep.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

_**In The Train – Many Seats Away**_

"I am so glad we spied on them last night. Now I have more data than I can imagine."

"Ha! Ha! You were quite imaginative in picking a good spot at Inuyama's place."

"I can't help it. When I heard about the party, I scouted Inuyama's house and found that large tree outside their backyard. It's big enough for 2 persons to hide."

"Sah. I'm just happy I managed to capture so many pictures of the 2 lovebirds. My greatest treasure would be that smile on Tezuka's face and his new cool look that night."

"Finding out about this trip is my greatest find. According to my calculation, Ryoma is still clueless about Sakuno and Tezuka."

"Ryoma can be quite dense. But Sakuno-chan will the one who will choose which Captain would stay by her side."

"Seeing them makes me feel bad since one of them will get hurt at the end. That's a 100 percent possibility."

The Data-man and the Tensai sat in their seats and contemplated the situation in silence.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

**Thanks for all the reviews on Chapter 9. I'm so sorry for the infrequent update. I'm still swamped with work but I needed an outlet for my stress so here's my short chapter 10. I would be able to update more frequently after July'08. Please read and review. Thanks a million!**


	12. Chapter 11 Art of War 3

**Author's Note: My apologies for any errors. I'm a 1st. time author and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames! As for the characters' OOCness, please remember that everyone is 2 years older in my story. The boys had just started their interest in the opposite sex (i.e. Sakuno). **

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

**Pairing: Ryoma X Sakuno X Tezuka **

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

* * *

_**Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart? **_

**Chapter 11: Art Of War 3**

* * *

**4) Be Where She Is – Go to places she would go. Don't have to say anything but let her be aware of your presence.**

**5) Be Cool – Let her act accordingly. If she sees you, she may strike a conversation. If she doesn't, you may strike a conversation. No pushing. Relax and talk about things that are safe and general. If a topic is important to her, focus on it. Don't act desperate.**

**6) Hanging Out – Do something as friends. Start out as a group before turning into twosome activities. Spend more time together.**

* * *

**Friday Night **

_At Inuyama's House_

The night was getting late and the party was dwindling down as more and more of Inuyama's guest left.

"How are you getting home, Ryuzaki?" Tezuka asked as they join the last group of guests heading toward the front door. They could hear the Inuyama siblings sending off their guests.

"I'm taking a train from the nearby station. Our place is just 2 train stations away. I'll be alright."

Tezuka gave her a disbelieving gaze, "I will escort you home. We don't want your grandmother to worry, do we?"

Sakuno could only nod in acceptance upon hearing his do-not-object tone, "Thank you, Tezuka-sempai!"

Sakuno and Tezuka were the last to leave and they were sent off enthusiastically by the Inuyama siblings.

While Tezuka and Mori (Midori's brother) were chatting, Midori leaned over to whisper, "Make the most of this evening, Sakuno-chan!"

"Midori!" Sakuno blushed after receiving a wicked grin and a nudge from her best friend.

"Oyasumi, minna and thank you for coming." Midori and Mori waved them off and watched them disappeared around the corner.

"Neh, Mi-chan, are you sure that Sakuno and Tezuka liked each other?"

"Nii-san, when was the last time you saw Tezuka-sempai dressing up and sticking close to a girl?"

"Hum. What about Sakuno?"

"She's always blushing whenever she's within his sight. I am positive they like each other."

"But isn't she dating that Echizen tennis prodigy?"

"They are on trial dating, Nii-san. That means she has not committed herself yet. There's still a chance she would pick Tezuka-sempai."

"My dear imouto, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry, Nii-san."

* * *

**On The Way Home - Tezuka & Sakuno**

_**With Tezuka**_

'_I'm so glad for this chance to be with her. I pray I won't mess up anything.'_ Tezuka silently thank God. He glanced down at his side to see the top of Sakuno's head. Her long flowing hair was emitting some pleasing flowery scent. _'She looks beautiful like this. I wonder if she would blossom even more in the future.'_

"Ryuzaki, at what time should we meet at the train station tomorrow morning?"

"Eto..8 am will be fine. The train leaves around 8.15 am but I need to go a bit earlier to purchase the tickets. I wish I had the time to inform Ryoma-kun that you were coming with us. It's too late to call him now."

Tezuka froze for a moment when Sakuno mentioned Ryoma. _'I almost forgot about Ryoma.' _

Both of them arrived at the train station and sat on a bench to wait for Sakuno's train.

"Ano, Tezuka-sempai?"

"Hai?"

"Is your arm…..I mean your elbow…. still hurting?"

Tezuka looked at Sakuno in surprise, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Nandemonai. I'm just ….concerned about the challenge match with Atobe-san. You might hurt yourself again."

An exhilarating feeling swept through Tezuka's heart when he saw the deep concern upon Sakuno's face. For the first time in his life, Tezuka felt the intense urge to kiss a girl. _'It must be my late puberty or something that causes this urge.'_

Shaking his head a bit, he said, "Daijobu. I have been rehabilitated when I was in Germany. Since then I had gone to Kyushu regularly to check on my elbow with a specialist recommended by my German doctor."

"I see."

"The specialist also gave me a list of exercises that would tone and strengthen my elbow as well as my whole form. Even Inui was impressed with the exercises."

"Yokata. Now I can't wait to see that match. I am sure you will be the winner."

Tezuka saw the relieved look on Sakuno's face. _'I never realized how special she is until now.'_

_**With Sakuno**_

Sakuno was glad that they had rode on the train in silence because she was feeling quite happy. Walking through the silent streets toward her house, Sakuno wished for time to slow down so that she have more time in the presence of the tall, silent (and good-looking!) Tezuka-sempai.

"So, what did you buy for your friend for her birthday?" Tezuka asked out of the blue.

"Eh? Well, I bought her a toy dog." Sakuno replied with a blush.

"Really? I gave her a toy dog, too."

Sakuno hid her embarrassment by ducking her head and let her long hair cover her face. _'Should I tell him about seeing him at the mall?'_

_**vvvv Flashback Begins vvvv**_

_**At A Nearby Mall – Thursday Afternoon**_

'_**What is Tezuka-sempai doing here? Is he buying a present for Midori-chan?' Sakuno looked around the corner and saw Tezuka looking intently at a display of toys.**_

_**She saw Tezuka picking up 2 toy dogs that were matching in design. He put one down and took the other one up to the cashier counter. Sakuno watched Tezuka as he paid for the toy and left the store. **_

_**Sakuno walked over to the same display and picked up the other toy dog Tezuka had looked at. It had a small bow tie on its neck and a small top hat on its head.**_

"_**Excuse me Miss. Do you want to purchase this toy dog?"**_

"_**Hai. This toy is so cute." Sakuno nodded to the saleslady. **_

"_**But, Miss, that toy dog is part of our His-N-Her-Dogs toy line. Unfortunately a young man had purchased the female dog. That dog you are holding is the male."**_

"_**So kah. I still want this one."**_

_**Sakuno watched the saleslady pack the toy dog and thought to herself. 'A couple should be a couple. I feel bad that the female dog is without her mate. I'm sure Midori-chan would love to have both of them.'**_

_**vvvvvvvvv Flashback Ends vvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

"Ryuzaki, are you alright?"

Sakuno snapped out from her flashback to find them standing in front of her house.

"I'm fine. Thank you for walking me home, Tezuka-sempai." Sakuno bowed.

"I'm just glad that you are safe."

Time stood still for a moment when their eyes met. Sakuno found she was unable to tear her eyes away from Tezuka. _'I felt safe and secure only when he looks at me.'_

"Sakuno, is that you?"

Sakuno and Tezuka tore their gaze from each other to find Ryuzaki-sensei coming toward them.

"Konbanwa, Ryuzaki-sensei." Tezuka gave his former coach a deep bow.

"Tezuka. Thank you for escorting Sakuno. I was worried since it was getting late." Ryuzaki-sensei patted her former student on his back in thanks.

"Then I will take my leave. Oyasumi, Sensei, Ryuzaki!"

"Oyasumi!" Sakuno and her grandmother waved and watched Tezuka walking away.

"Well, I'm glad that you had Tezuka to accompany you, Sakuno."

"Hai, Obasan."

Ryuzaki-sensei may be old but she can still recognize a lovelorn look when she saw one. This look was prominently displayed on her grand-daughter's face with her gaze fixed upon the back of Tezuka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Saturday Morning – On The Train**

_**With Tezuka**_

'_How did she ever manage to look good in simple clothing?'_ Tezuka continued to gaze at the sleeping beauty in front of him.

Tezuka had always been a cool and calm person even when under stress. However that morning he found himself acting nervous and agitated as he got ready. His parents were a bit perplexed at his behavior but his grandfather just gave him a thumb-up and a wink.

Tezuka had informed them late last night about this sudden outing. Only his grandfather knew with whom he's going out.

Sitting beside Ryoma and watching his secret love sleeping away, Tezuka wondered how this day will end.

"Neh, Buchou, how's your preparation to beat that Monkey King?" Ryoma asked in a small voice.

"It's going well. Inui and the others are also helping me. What about you, Echizen?"

"Katsuo and the others are helping too. Sakuno-chan and I have improved a lot on our Doubles skills. Sakuno-chan was a fast learner."

Tezuka felt a pang of jealousy at the sound of Sakuno's name on Echizen's lips. _'I wish I could call her by name instead of just Ryuzaki.'_

"That's good."

"Sakuno has joined the girls' tennis club."

Tezuka was not surprised by the news, "Really?" The buchou from the girls' tennis club had been extolling Sakuno's skills since she joined the club.

"Yeah. Katsuo and the others were gossiping about her skills when the girls' tennis club buchou overheard them. That captain immediately hounded her to join the club."

"I see."

"Sakuno said she was praised before on her tennis skills and was encouraged to join the girls' tennis club."

Tezuka kept silent because he remembered that particular conversation he had with Sakuno before.

"I told her she should join the club to beat up those who mistreated her as well as using the girls to work on her skills. Sakuno-chan is used to my Regulars and now they were having a hard time playing against her."

"So kah. Ryuzaki must have improved a lot to be able to keep up with your Regulars."

"I won't be surprised if she became a Regular at her first ranking match."

"Well, it's a good thing that the girls' tennis club amended their rules to follow the boys' tennis club. Now first years can play in the ranking match."

"Thanks for doing that, Buchou. I am looking forward to play against the sempai-tachi and you again next year."

Tezuka almost laughed out loud at the eager look on Echizen's face, "I'm sure they would look forward to it as well, Echizen."

Ding-ding-ding! A voice announced from the train's intercom, "Next stop is Sakura Hime Town. I repeat, the next stop is Sakura Hime Town."

Tezuka took out his ticket and read, "Sakura Hime Town."

"Buchou, that's our stop."

"Hai. Ryuzaki, wake up. We need to get off at the next stop." Tezuka gently shook Sakuno's shoulder and waited. Sakuno turned her head away to continue with her nap.

Tezuka tensed a bit when Ryoma leaned over to pinch Sakuno's nose for awhile. Sakuno soon woke up to gasp for air. Ryoma smirked at the horrified look on Sakuno's face.

"Ry..gasp!..Ryoma! What..gasp! are you doing?"

"I can't resist doing that, Sakuno-chan. That was one way I could think of to pull you out from dream-land." Ryoma smiled playfully.

"You are so mean, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno pouted a bit.

"We should be getting off at the next stop." Tezuka reminded them. Ryoma nodded and Sakuno gave Tezuka a shy smile.

Tezuka swallowed and curled his hands into fists as jealousy clouded his heart and mind. _'I don't want to see this between them. I knew I would be torturing myself to be here. But I want the chance to be with her.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At Sakura Home**

"Wah! Sakuno-chan, you've grown into a pretty girl.!" The principal, Yuya Sara-san gave Sakuno a big hug.

"Sara-san, it is good to see you again." Sakuno bowed, feeling breathless after being released from the hug. Sakuno remembered Sara-san from her past as a woman who gave a lot of fierce hugs. _'Sara-san has not changed at all.'_

"And who are your handsome bodyguards? Sakuno-chan is so lucky." Sara-san gave her a teasing smile before turning her attention to the two silent boys standing behind the blushing Sakuno.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! I am Tezuka Kunimitsu, a sempai from Sakuno's school. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Tezuka introduced himself and bowed.

"Wiz! I am Echizen Ryoma, Sakuno's former schoolmate. Yoroshiku!" Ryoma tugged on his cap and bowed.

"Come in! Come in! I hope you had a good trip here." Sara-san beckoned them to follow her.

The trio turned pale and nodded in silent. Truthfully, the ride that they took from the train station to Sakura Home was uncomfortably bumpy since the car sent by Sara-san to collect them was old and in need of good suspension.

Sakuno wondered why the two-storey old house was quiet and lack the presence of children as they followed Sara-san to her office.

"Gomen-ne, minna! The children are having extra lesson this morning because of an up-coming test. You will meet them during lunch." Sara-san explained as Sakuno, Tezuka and Ryoma sat down in some chairs.

Sakuno smiled as they watched the elderly yet strong woman make tea for them from a small kitchenette next to the office.

"So, what and why are you three visiting Sakura Home?" Sara-san asked directly after everyone took a sip of their hot green tea.

"We are sorry if it is an inconvenience, Sara-san." Sakuno immediately said apologetically.

"Sakuno-chan, I'm just asking because I'm curious, not because I don't welcome your visit." Sara-san smiled assuringly.

"Does Sakura Home need any funds urgently?" Tezuka asked. Sakuno and Ryoma were relieved that Tezuka was in leadership mode.

Sara-san hesitated for a moment and said cautiously, "As a matter of fact, we do need some funds urgently. Why do you ask?"

Tezuka, Sakuno and Ryoma spent half an hour telling Sara-san about the ACTE, the Atobe's challenge, Sakuno and Ryoma's participation and of course the winning bet.

Sara-san's eyes widened, "Te..ten million Yen!"

"However, we can only confirm our gift to Sakura Home once we had won the match." Tezuka added, reminding everyone in the office of the possibility of losing the challenge.

Sakuno and Ryoma nodded in agreement. Ryoma thought, _'I forgot that there's a probability of losing the match if Atobe Keigo had accumulated skills to counter-attack Buchou's Pinnacles.'_

Sara-san just sighed, "Then I will have to wait for your good news. However we have to keep this a secret because I do not want to get our hopes up only to be disappointed at the end."

"Ano..why do you urgently need funds?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"That's right, Sara-san, can you tell us why?" Sakuno was also concerned. _'Is something bad is going to happen to Sakura Home?'_

Sara-san sighed and informed them, "The municipal government wanted to demolish Sakura Home because of the dilapidating condition of the home. They said the buildings are becoming hazardous. But the board that runs the home do not have the necessary funds to build new buildings. We tried to appeal to various agencies for help but there weren't enough funds to spread around."

The three teenagers stayed silent to absorb the sad news. Sakuno felt sad because Sakura Home was such a homey place that had welcomed her in the past. She was sure the children will not find a better place than Sakura Home. _'I hope we can help. But how?'_

Sakuno looked at the boys to find them talking in low voices. _'I wonder if they have any plans?'_

A knock on the door broke the heavy atmosphere in the office and a little girl around 6 years old walked in. She bowed before them. "Sara-sensei, lunch is ready in the dining room."

"Is everyone there, Kaori-chan?" Sara-san asked and the girl nodded. Young Kaori-chan kept staring at the 3 teenagers sitting there with solemn faces.

"We'll be there in a moment." Kaori-chan bowed and left the room.

"Sara-san, we will be sure to bring you good news after the ACTE." Tezuka said calmly while Ryoma gave Sara-san and Sakuno a small smile.

Sara-san smiled warmly as she got up from her chair. In a quick move, she managed to give the unsuspecting boys a hug each, "Thank you for your kind thoughts and I look forward to hear your news."

Tezuka and Ryoma just mumbled, "You are welcome!" after getting over their shock. Sakuno giggled at the red-faced boys and turned away when Sara-san called them to the dining room for lunch.

* * *

Lunch time was noisy with the 50+ children who were curious about the teenagers. While eating the simple lunch, Sakuno, Tezuka and Ryoma were bombarded with questions about themselves, school and such other things.

When the children found out that Tezuka and Ryoma were Captains of their respective boys tennis club, the children immediately dragged the three teens to the backyard. Sakuno, Tezuka and Ryoma were surprised to find a roughly-made tennis court.

"Play for us, please!" All the children begged as some of them handed to them 2 worn but useable tennis rackets and some equally worn tennis balls.

Tezuka and Ryoma turned to Sara-san to wait for her permission. Sara-san smiled encouragingly.

"Best of 1 set match between Tezuka-sempai and Ryoma-kun." Sakuno announced, giving the two Captains a thumbs-up.

Tezuka and Ryoma sighed and complied with the wishes of the children.

For one hour, the children watched in awe as the 2 Captains give their best to the match despite the condition of the court. The match finally ended in a draw with all the children cheering them with rousing fanfare.

**(In real life, please do not exercise immediately after a meal. In fiction, it's OK!)**

* * *

"Sayonara!" "Come to visit us again!" "Take care!" "Have a safe trip home!" "Bye-bye, Oniisan-tachi, Onechan!"

Sakuno, Tezuka and Ryoma waved and waved till the children who were standing and waving good-bye in front of Sakura Home became a speck in the horizon. The three teenagers sat in silence at the back of the old car that first took them to Sakura Home. But the bumpiness of the ride was disregarded with the eminent closure of Sakura Home occupying their minds.

Sakuno sniffled a bit and wipe her watery eyes with the back of her hands. A hand holding a handkerchief appeared in front of her from her left. She mumbled her thanks and took the handkerchief to wipe her eyes and nose. Tezuka just looked at Sakuno with concern because she had been teary-eyed since they left Sakura Home. _'Is she going to be alright? I'm not sure what to do when a girl cries?'_

"Daijobu, Sakuno-chan?" Ryoma asked from her right. Ryoma was also worried that Sakuno would break down. _'I don't know what to do if Sakuno-chan bust into tears. I can handle anything but a girl in tears.'_

"Hai. Sakura Home is precious to me. It's homey and cozy. The children there are healthy and happy. Sara-san and her helpers are doing such a good job there. I wish there's something I can do to help them." Sakuno gave them a wobbly smile before closing her eyes and leaned back on the seat.

"We can help by doing our best in Doubles at ACTE." Sakuno opened her eyes to look at Ryoma who smirked at her with great confidence.

"I will do my best in my match against Atobe." Tezuka piped in with a motivating glint in his eyes.

"Win at ACTE, Save Sakura Home!" Sakuno sat up suddenly and loudly proclaimed.

Tezuka and Ryoma looked at each other and at Sakuno.

Thank goodness the elderly driver was a bit deaf and was unperturbed by all the shouting from the back seat.

With that the trio arrived at the Sakura Hime Town train station with fierce and burning fighting spirit within their heart and mind after repeating over and over again their new motto.

**"Win at ACTE, Save Sakura Home!"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Saturday Evening – Tezuka's House**

"How was the trip, Kunimitsu?"

"It was good, Ojisan. We have a good visit at Sakura Home. Echizen and I managed to play a tennis match there."

"Really? Do they have a tennis court?"

"Hai. It was made by the children."

Tezuka and his grandfather stood in the small garden to enjoy the night breeze after a hearty dinner.

"How did it go with Sakuno-chan?"

"I did my best to get close to her but I can't do much with Echizen around."

"Don't give up. You will treasure the things you put much effort to obtain it."

Tezuka looked up to look at the night sky filled with barely visible twinkling stars, "I know, Ojisan. I would do my best to win her heart since she already has mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Saturday Evening – Echizen's House**

"How was the trip, Ryoma?"

"It was good, Okasan. We have a good visit at Sakura Home. Buchou and I managed to play a tennis match there."

"Really? They have a tennis court?"

"It was made by the children. It reminded me of the one made by Oyaji behind the temple."

Ryoma and his mother sat on a bench in the small garden to enjoy the night breeze after a hearty dinner.

"Ryoma, how did it go with Sakuno-chan?"

"Well, I was surprised that Buchou came with us."

"Your former captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu? What was he doing there?"

Ryoma spent some time to explain the Atobe challenge and the giving of the winning bet to Sakura Home. "I wanted to spend quality time with Sakuno-chan but I can't do much with Buchou around."

"Don't give up, neh, Ryoma."

"Hai, Okasan. All I need now is her to be my girlfriend for real."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Saturday Evening – Ryuzaki's House**

Sakuno pleaded tiredness and skipped dinner. After a long hot bath, she climbed into her bed and laid there wide awake. _'Baka Sakuno! Why did you have to suggest THAT?'_

_**vvvv Flashback Begins vvvv**_

"_**Buchou, let us practice together." Ryoma suggested after they had settled into their seat. Their train had just left Sakura Hime Town station and they were heading home. "We have one more month to practice before ACTE."**_

"_**I know what you are trying to do but I have to check with my schedule and the others." Tezuka considered Ryoma's suggestion for a moment.**_

"_**Ano.. Tezuka-sempai, Ryoma-kun. How about getting the Regulars from both schools to practice together? We can use the tennis courts at the Sakura Park." Sakuno even surprised herself with her own suggestion.**_

_**The 2 Captains looked at her for a moment. Both nodded and talked about scheduling their first group practise.**_

_**vvvv Flashback Ends vvvv**_

'_Why did I have to say that? This way I had to see more of HIM!'_ Sakuno thought in despair.

'_But I can endure the torture of seeing HIM and pining away at HIM if we can save Sakura Home.'_ Sakuno turned over in her bed.

'_If Ryoma-kun finds out about my feeling for Him, he would get hurt.'_ Sakuno sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

'_I hope we would only practice once or twice a week and not everyday. It's already stressful for me to avoid HIM in school.'_ Sakuno sighed and flopped back unto her bed.

'_Help me, God to get through this whole month.' _

Before long, Sakuno fell into a restless sleep with the faces of the 2 Captains hovering in her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Elsewhere – Sidewalk Cafe**

"I never thought they would be visiting an orphanage."

"It might have something to do with Atobe's challenge, Inui."

"Hmm. I am surprised that Tezuka could act relaxed even though Echizen is around Sakuno."

"There's nothing much he could do. But I think it won't be long before Echizen catch on that there's something going on between Sakuno-chan and Tezuka."

Inui looked up from his note-taking and studied the Tensai with a calculating look, "How did you know what Echizen is thinking?"

"I don't but I saw him looking quite intently at Tezuka and Sakuno once in awhile on the way home. I was sitting far enough to catch him studying the other two when they were sleeping."

"Fuji, Echizen is still Echizen. It may take him some time to discover it."

"I hope so. But if Tezuka wants to grasp a chance of happiness with Sakuno, he would have to go through Echizen."

* * *

**From the Author: Many thanks for the encouraging review on Chapter 11. I had finally settled most of my work and managed to produce this long chapter. I doubt if this chapter was well written but please read and review anyway.**


	13. Chapter 12 Revelations

**Author's Note: My apologies for any errors. I'm a 1st. time author and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames! As for the characters' OOCness, please remember that everyone is 2 years older in my story. The boys had just started their interest in the opposite sex (i.e. Sakuno). **

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

**Pairing: Ryoma X Sakuno X Tezuka **

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

* * *

_**Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart? **_

**Chapter 12 : Revelations**

* * *

**6) Hanging Out – Do something as friends. Start out as a group before turning into twosome activities. Spend more time together.**

**7) ****Help From Friends – Now her friends are also your friends. They may help her to look at you as more than friends. Be patient. It may take some time for her to decide on you.**

**8) Strike & Maintain – Once you are sure she is seeing you as more than a friend, you ask the big question. And never stop winning her daily. **

* * *

**Monday Morning – Seigaku High School Tennis Courts**

"Two more laps. The last one will enjoy a jug of my Hyper Remix Juice 55th. Version!"

The remaining Regulars speed up their running at Inui's announcement. The bodies of other club members were littered around a large water dispenser. A large label on it read "Inui's Juice" above a picture of a pirate's skull.

Tezuka Kunimitsu and Inui Sadaharu were watching the Regulars on the sideline. They were wearing their normal masks – expressionless and hidden behind glasses.

"Inui?"

"Hai, Tezuka?"

"What were you and Fuji doing last Saturday?"

Inui almost dropped his notebook, "Hmm, we were hanging around."

"I saw a notebook similar to yours in the hands of a person who looked like you on a train that Saturday morning. Someone with features similar to Fuji was sitting across from your look-a-like."

"So kah?" Inui sweat-dropped.

"Lately I have had the feeling that someone has been following me. Do you know anything about that?"

Silence

"I have also received a DVD, a book and a magazine anonymously from unknown person(s) who seemed to know I needed them."

"Tezuka, we want to help, that's all."

Silently, Tezuka turned to Inui to give him a small warm thankful smile. Somehow flowers seemed to bloom around him with a halo light shining down on him.

"I do appreciate the help."

Inui dropped his notebook and gaped. _'AH! WHERE'S A CAMERA WHEN I NEEDED ONE TO CAPTURE THIS RARE LOOK ON TEZUKA!'_

"Inui, Tezuka, are you two alright?" The voice of a curious Fuji interrupted them.

Tezuka and Inui found the Regulars standing around them, sweating and panting at the same time.

"Buchou! Inui-sempai! Did you get our timing? Did we arrive at the finish line on time?" Momoshiro asked. The others looked at them expectantly. No one wants to be punished with Inui's yucky juices despite his unending assurances that his juices were safe and healthy.

Inui sighed. They did not pay attention when they started talking.

"That's fine." Tezuka signaled them to group together, "Regulars, work on your skills in Court A and B. Second and third-years, practice in Court C and D while the first years learn the basics in Court E and F. Dismiss!"

The news caused the Regulars and the awaken club members to cheer. Everyone ran to their assigned courts and soon all the courts were filled with busy boys and sounds of tennis practice. The practice ended on a good note within an hour. The boys headed to the club house to change before leaving for their morning classes. Tezuka signaled to Inui and Fuji to stay back when the Regulars were changing.

"I don't know how or why you two helped me but thank you." Tezuka gave Inui and Fuji a stiff bow.

"You are welcome, Tezuka. I am amazed though that you have such keen observation."

"It's the same with me here. Fuji and I did our best to cover our tracks but you had managed to figure us out."

"Iie. Actually, I was just guessing." Tezuka gave them a wicked smirk reminiscent of their young tennis prodigy in Seishun Middle School.

Inui and Fuji almost fell forward. _'What in the world is happening to Tezuka?'_

"I took a wild guess when I saw you two that Saturday morning. But my suspicion about the tailing and those gifts were confirmed after some observation and after talking with Inui." With that, Tezuka picked up his bag and left for his classes.

"Inui, I haven't seen a smile on his face since our winning game at the National Tournament during our third year in Seishun Middle School."

"Sorry, Fuji but I saw a good one earlier this morning during our training."

"Nani?"

"Now I have to retake my data on Tezuka. In all my years of data gathering, he had never smiled that much before. Futhermore, he never teased anyone."

"A person can change a lot when he has someone special like Sakuno-chan in his heart."

"Honto."

* * *

**WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON – LUNCH BREAK**

Tezuka stepped into the sunlight and found the rooftop occupied by the girl of his dream. _'It has been a week since our trip to Sakura Home. We haven't had the chance to talk except when we pass each other in the hallway and such.'_

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing here?"

"Eh, Te..Tezuka-sempai? Umm I'm having my lunch here." Sakuno was holding a bento in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other.

"What about your friend, Midori-san?"

"She has class duties to attend to. What about you Tezuka-sempai?"

Tezuka held up a bento and said, "I have my lunch here. I just needed some peace and quiet."

Sakuno quickly stood up, "Then I'll leave the roof-top to you, Tezuka-sempai."

"That' fine. You don't have to go. The place is big enough for both of us."

Sakuno gave him a bright smile and sat down again. Tezuka went over to sit a few meters away from Sakuno.

Both were sitting against a wall that shaded them from the bright sun. They ate their lunch quietly and enjoy the afternoon breeze. Neither one of them wanted to break the comfortable silence between them even after they had put away their bento box.

'_I am so nervous with Tezuka-sempai sitting so close nearby.'_

'_I hope she did not see my anxiety due to her closeness.'_

'_He looks good whether he's in school uniform or in casual clothes.'_ Sakuno sneaked a peek at the silent Tezuka.

'_She sure shines whenever she smiles. She will always outshine all the girls." _Tezuka stole a quick look at the silent Sakuno.

'_Since he's here, I want to talk to him. But what should I say? This might be a God-given chance.'_

'_What do I say to her? I can't waste this opportunity.'_

"Ano?" Both Tezuka and Sakuno turned to each other.

"You go ahead." Tezuka waved at Sakuno.

"No, Sempai, you go first."

"Well, how are you doing in the girls' tennis club?"

"How did you know, Tezuka-sempai?"

"Your buchou has been praising you left and right in school."

Sakuno blushed at the thought of her tennis club buchou telling everyone about her. "That is so embarrassing."

"You must have confidence. She is a strict but fair Captain and she only praises those who deserve it."

"Hai!"

"So, how was the tennis club?"

"Good. I practice hard under the guidance of the buchou and the fuku-buchou. Some of the Regulars and members gave me a hard time, though. However, I managed to beat them during the ranking matches on yesterday."

"You must have improved a lot to beat the Regular members."

"Actually I just won two matches. I lost one match against the buchou. She is so strong and skilled."

"She is a national level player so there's no surprise there."

"I see. No wonder Obasan was so happy when she heard the news. What about you, Tezuka-sempai? You must be very busy with the club, your studies and also preparing for that challenge match with Atobe-san."

"I am handling them well. My Ojisan was the one who advised me to do a proper time management planning. Now I have less stress and more time for other important things." Tezuka looked at Sakuno lovingly for a moment.

Unaware of Tezuka's meaningful gaze, Sakuno gave a small smile, "That's good, Tezuka-sempai."

"How are you doing with Echizen?"

"Eh?"

"Echizen told me that you two dating on a trial basis." Tezuka said, feeling a lump swelling in his throat. _'I don't want to hear about it but this might be a good time to find out if she has any feelings for me.'_

"So kah? I was not sure about my feelings for him so I suggested trial dating." Sakuno slowly explained. _'So Tezuka-sempai knew about this. Does he have any feelings for me? He is so emotionless when he talks to me about Echizen. Please don't ask me anymore. I don't think I can handle it."_

"Is it going well between you and Echizen, Ryuzaki?" Tezuka asked.

"H..Ha..Hai!" A watery answer came out.

Tezuka swirled around and found tears trailing down Sakuno's cheeks. In panic, he called out to her.

**"Sakuno, Daijobu? What's wrong?"**

Upon hearing her name on his lips for the first time, Sakuno closed her eyes and let her pent-up feelings flowed out through her tears.

* * *

**THURSDAY LATE AFTERNOON – SAKURA PARK**

"Oishi-sempai! Kikumaru-sempai! Please don't use Synchro at us again!"

"You need the practice, nyah!" The Golden Pair said in synchronic while twirling their rackets in their hands.

"Tornado snake?"

"Fsshh!"

"Momo Special 2 is coming up!" Momoshiro called out before delivering his new special smash.

"Mada mada dane!" Echizen smirked before intercepting the smash and sending it back. It was out of Momoshiro's range.

"Game set and won by Echizen. 6 games to 3."

Sakura Park Tennis Courts were filled with Regulars from both Seigaku Middle and High School. Doubles and Singles matches were ongoing with players being mixed and matched. Inui came up with the schedule when they held group practices for the first time last week. Now everyone was showing off their skills in abundance.

Tezuka and Fuji guided the middle school Regulars while Echizen and Inui focused on the high school Regulars. The sky had darkened to purple-blue hues by the time they had packed up to go home. The Data Man and the Tensai found themselves walking toward the train station trailing far behind their Buchou.

"Inui, did my eyes deceive me or was Tezuka being absent minded today?"

"You are as sharp as ever. As a matter of fact, he has been absent minded since yesterday afternoon after lunch. Do you know what happened, Fuji?"

"Iie. I was curious because he disappeared during lunch break yesterday. We would usually eat together with Eiji and Oishi."

"Hmm. Perhaps we could ask him."

Fuji's blue eyes immediately opened wide above a wicked grin, "Good idea!"

Inui gave a similar smile and the two guys quickly ran up to Tezuka.

Tezuka's mind was much pre-occupied at that moment. He was unaware of Inui and Fuji running up to him and slowing down to stroll beside him.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Eh?" Tezuka was startled from his daydreams.

"You seemed very preoccupied since yesterday, Tezuka. Care to share your thoughts with us?"

"You may have helped me before. However that doesn't mean you are entitled to know all."

"Is this about Sakuno-chan?"

Tezuka almost tripped over. _'These two are such busybodies! They should be looking for girls of their own.'_ He pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat.

Inui and Fuji tried not to laugh out loud at Tezuka's discomfort. They arrived at the train station without any more words. There were not many people around since the rush hour was over. The guys found some empty seat to wait for their train.

"You can talk to us, you know? We won't spill the beans." Fuji said.

Tezuka stayed silent for a moment before he said, "I told her about my feelings."

* * *

_**oooooooo Flashback Begins ooooooooo**_

_**WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON – ROOF-TOP **_

_**Tezuka was aghast to see the normally bright and smiling Sakuno crying her heart out. He sat there frozen for a moment, unsure what to do next. Trusting his gut instinct, he reached out to her.**_

_**Sakuno, amidst her tears and sobs, found a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She had never been held so close by anyone before. The warmth emitted from the body next to her comforted her a bit and made her close her eyes. Sakuno leaned her head unto a board shoulder and whispered, "Tezuka-sempai!"**_

_**Tezuka heard her soft whisper and tightened his arms, "Daijobu, Sakuno?"**_

_**Sakuno took a few deep breaths to calm down before nodding on his shoulder, "You called my name for the first time."**_

"_**That is your name, isn't it?"**_

"_**But you have always called me Ryuzaki. I feel like Obasan whenever you called me by that name."**_

_**Tezuka smiled against her back at her whining and released his hold. Both sat back a bit and looked at each other.**_

"_**I love you, Sakuno."**_

_**Tezuka could tell that Sakuno was not expecting to hear his confession. He waited for her reaction with hopefulness.**_

"_**I love you, too, Tezuka-sempai."**_

_**Tezuka's eyes widened at her confession that had caused his heart to soar like an eagle. A warm smile filled with love soon adorned his handsome face. **_

_**Sakuno blushed when she saw the loving look displayed on Tezuka's face. Realizing that Tezuka kept his eyes focused on her, she lowered her eyes. **_

"_**Here," Tezuka held out his handkerchief, "wipe your eyes with this."**_

"_**Thank you." Sakuno took his offering and cleaned up.**_

"_**Why did you cry in the first place?"**_

"_**Ano, I was feeling sad when you were talking about Ryoma-kun and I…." Sakuno trailed off as she remembered one thing. 'I forgot about Ryoma!'**_

"_**You were thinking about that trial dating business and Echizen?"**_

"_**Hai. What should I do, Tezuka-sempai?" Sakuno asked with troubled eyes.**_

"_**Tell the truth. I learned my lesson from withholding the truth about my feelings. I suffered. You suffered. I felt bad that Echizen will suffer too."**_

"_**Hai. It's all my fault."**_

"_**No, it's entirely my fault. But, Sakuno, why did you cry?"**_

"_**You were so emotionless just a moment ago when you asked about Ryoma-kun and I. I felt that you didn't care at all. I guess the pressure of holding in my feelings was too much."**_

"_**In truth, I was anxious and frustrated when I heard about you and Echizen. It took me some time to build my courage to do something about my feelings for you."**_

_**Tezuka gently brushed Sakuno's cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you. Will you forever be my girl, Sakuno?"**_

_**Sakuno thought for a while and gave Tezuka another shock, "I love you but I can't say Yes to you yet, Tezuka-sempai. Not until Ryoma-kun and I official break off our trial dating. It would not be fair to Ryoma-kun."**_

"_**I understand." Tezuka sighed, "Echizen would be angry about this but I want to be honest about my feelings for you. These feelings can't be held in any longer."**_

"_**I felt the same way, Tezuka-sempai. I…."**_

"_**Call me Kunimitsu."**_

"_**Hai?"**_

_**Tezuka smiled at her, "Call me Kunitmitsu. Tezuka-sempai makes me feel old."**_

_**Sakuno shyly returned his smile, "Can I call you Mitsu-kun?"**_

_**Tezuka grimaced at the shortened name but agreed with a condition, "You can only use that when we are alone, okay?"**_

_**Sakuno nodded. Feeling happy, she slowly leaned over to wrap her hands around Tezuka's arm. Tezuka felt like a million bucks at her show of affection and curled his other hand around Sakuno's.**_

"_**I will have to tell Ryoma-kun about this myself."**_

"_**No. It will be easier if I was the one to tell him."**_

"_**But….." A finger silenced her. Sakuno looked into Tezuka's eyes and saw him shaking his head.**_

"_**Iie. I will do it. Don't worry. Just act normal until I break the news, alright?"**_

_**Sakuno nodded again.**_

"_**The bell will ring soon. Are you free after tennis practice today? I want us to spend some time together."**_

"_**Really? I am free."**_

"_**Then let's meet at that old sakura tree near the school gate."**_

"_**Hai!" Sakuno said with joy. 'This is like a dream come true.'**_

_**Tezuka stayed near Sakuno for the remaining time they have. 'I can't believe this is happening.'**_

_**oooooooo Flashback Ends ooooooooo**_

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

Inui and Fuji were happy to hear the good news Tezuka had shared with them during their train ride. Tezuka picked up his bag since the train would reached Tezuka's stop soon.

"Please keep this a secret until I had sorted things out with Echizen." Tezuka asked seriously.

"If there's any trouble, we will be here to help." Fuji said. Inui agreed with a nod of his head.

"Thank you and good night."

"Will you tell us what you and Sakuno-chan did on your first date?" Inui piped in before Tezuka headed toward the doors.

Inui swallowed and Fuji gulped when they saw the utterly displeased and hard stare Tezuka directed at them.

"Sorry but that's off-limits. No exception!"

"Hai!" Inui and Fuji watched Tezuka disembarked and soon the train was on its way.

"Now that is a new look from Tezuka. Ii more data!" Inui gleefully jotted on his notebook.

"It looks like he's serious about Sakuno."

"Hai. But I wonder how will he handle Echizen?"

"We might need to keep a watch on him when he meets Echizen."

"Good idea, Fuji."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**From the Author: I was motivated by all reviews. Many thanks to those who faithfully read 2CAAG. Please read and review. I will do my best to update soon. PM me if you need clarification.**


	14. Chapter 13 Revelations 2

**Author's Note: My apologies for any errors. I'm a 1st. time author and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames! As for the characters' OOCness, please remember that everyone is 2 years older in my story. The boys had just started their interest in the opposite sex (i.e. Sakuno). **

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

**Pairing: Ryoma X Sakuno X Tezuka **

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

_**Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart? **_

**Chapter 13 : Revelations 2**

* * *

**WEDNESDAY LATE AFTERNOON – FIRST DATE**

Sakuno had her eyes closed and was humming a soft tune so she was unaware of a figure approaching her. The young man walked up to the old sakura tree and silently picked up Sakuno's pink school bag that was lying at her feet.

"Sakuno, I'm sorry to keep you waiting!"

Sakuno jumped and flushed at the amused look on Tezuka's face, "Eek! It's ..umm…it's alright cos I arrived just a minute ago."

Tezuka laughed a little at the funny picture Sakuno made when she looked frantically around her feet for her bag. "Shall we go?"

Sakuno finally saw her bag held in Tezuka's hands, "Ano, Tezuka-sempai, I can carry my bag."

"Daijobu, I want to carry it for you."

"Arigatou. Where are we going, Tezuka-sempai?"

"Wait and see. Umm, Sakuno, we are alone now. You don't have to call me Tezuka-sempai."

"Ha..hai, Tezu…I mean…Mitsu-kun."

With his heart filled with happiness, Tezuka held out his free hand and waited. Sakuno blinked for a moment and placed her hand into his. With their hands linked together, they began their trek to the bus stop.

"Let's go. I know a place where we can be alone."

"Eh?"

After a 15-minute bus ride and another 10-minute stroll, they arrived at a small café tucked into a corner of a well-known shopping centre.

"Irashaimase! O Tezuka-kun, shashiburi!" A waiter in a smart white and blue uniform greeted them.

"Konnichiwa. A table for two please."

"Hai! Your usual place is empty at the moment." The waiter led them to a quiet corner where a small round table covered with a lacy tablecloth and two elegant chairs were placed next to a small pond with a running water fountain.

"Here's your menu. It's nice to see you bringing your girlfriend today, Tezuka-kun." The waiter named Gin, based on his name tag, gave Tezuka a teasing wink before leaving them alone with the menus.

"Do you come here often, Mitsu-kun?' a red-faced Sakuno asked.

"Hai, they served good English tea here. Their afternoon tea cakes selections are quite popular too. Many times when my parents and Ojisan were out, I would come here to study in this corner."

"So kah. No wonder the waiter is so familiar with you."

After Gin had returned and taken their order, Sakuno sat back to look around their surroundings. Unknowingly, she was being keenly observed by Tezuka.

"Do you like it here?"

"Hai. I like it. The English Victorian décor is very pretty. I like the place since it's serene and peaceful." Sakuno beamed.

"So kah. That's good." A lull of silence fell upon them when Sakuno's eyes connected with Tezuka's.

"I'm glad we can be together, Sakuno."

"I felt the same way, Mitsu-kun."

"Ano..when did you know that you like and love me?" Tezuka asked softly.

"Eh?" Her hesitation caused Tezuka to reach over to cover her hands with his large hands.

"Please, I want to know."

Sakuno's heart raced as she nodded at his request, "Ano, after you ended our tennis lessons, I found myself thinking about you more and more. Seeing you at school made my heart aches a lot. That's when I realized that I was in love."

"So kah." Tezuka squeezed her hands a bit. "The same thing happened to me. I thought it was a one-sided love. When I heard about you and Echizen, I almost gave up but my heart won't let me."

"Mitsu-kun, I thought it was impossible for you to think of me as a girlfriend. That's why I went out with Ryom-kun. I'm sorry for…."

"Iie. It's not your fault. What happened in the past stays there. I'm just glad we have finally shared our feelings. Let us focus on our future, alright?"

"Hai, Mitsu-kun." Sakuno smiled brightly.

Tezuka returned her smile with his own warm smile, "I'm lucky that a beautiful girl like you would love someone like me."

Tezuka and Sakuno spent the rest of the afternoon and the whole evening in their own little world. They had talked and enjoyed each other's company so much so that it was quite late by the time Tezuka escorted Sakuno home.

"I'm sorry to keep you up so late. Ryuzaki-sensei would be very worried."

"Daijobu, Mitsu-kun. I called her beforehand to tell her I'll be home late. I'm glad that I get to spend my time with you today."

"Me, too. I hope we can go out more often." Tezuka looked at her expectantly.

Sakuno smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, Mitsu-kun. I think it would be best if we waited untill Ryoma-kun and I officially end our relationship."

"That's right, I almost forgot about him."

"When will you speak to him? I don't want to keep Ryoma-kun in the dark for too long."

"That cannot be avoided. Hnn, perhaps I can talk to him after our group practice on Friday."

"Do your best, Mitsu-kun. And please be careful too."

"Arigato." Tezuka looked at Sakuno for a moment before stepping closer to her.

Sakuno's eyes opened extra wide when Tezuka leaned down to place a long lingering chaste kiss on her lips. Sakuno's eyes soon closed dreamily. The world stopped revolving around them for a short time. Their hearts freezed for a second before it began galloping wildly. Tezuka straightened up and found Sakuno touching her lips and staring at him in awe.

"I'll take that as my good luck charm." Tezuka smiled and handed over her school bag. "Good night, Sakuno."

"Good..good night, Mitsu-kun." Sakuno found her voice again after the initial surprise. Smiling shyly, she gave him a small wave and let herself into her house.

Tezuka turned around and began to walk back to the train station. Fuji would have sold his soul to see Tezuka pumping his hands into the air with a loud laugh. Tezuka took a deep breath and look up into the star-filled night sky. _'Thank you, God!'_

* * *

**FRIDAY AFTERNOON – SAKURA PARK TENNIS COURTS**

"NANI?" A shocked Ryoma stared with his wide golden eyes focused on Tezuka.

The Friday afternoon group practices ended some time ago. After all the Regulars had left, Tezuka invited Ryoma for a one-on-one match to which Ryoma had eagerly accepted. Their match had finished in a tie a few minutes ago. That's when Tezuka made the decision to talk to Ryoma about Sakuno.

"Sakuno and I are in love with each other." Tezuka repeated his words.

Ryoma felt dizzy for a moment. In a daze, he walked to a nearby bench and sat down. Cradling his head in his hands, he asked "What is going on, Buchou?"

"Sakuno asked me a few months ago to teach her tennis. We spent time together. Because of my hectic schedule, I ended it some time after that. Without recognizing it, we both already had feelings for each other."

Ryoma remained silent when Tezuka paused for a moment. Seeing no reaction from Echizen, Tezuka continued to share what Sakuno had shared with him on their first date.

"When you asked Sakuno to be your girlfriend, she asked for trial dating because she was not sure of her feelings for you. Sakuno did not deceive you at that time because she gave up her love for me thinking that it was impossible for me to love her. She thought her love was one sided."

Ryoma lifted his head and stared intensively hard at his former Buchou. "And then?"

"On Wednesday, we found out our love was mutual and we confessed to each other. Sumimasen, Echizen." Tezuka gave a deep bow and waited for Ryoma to make the first move.

Ryoma kept his sharp gaze on Tezuka for a moment before turning away. "I have to talk to her."

Tezuka straightened up and asked, "What would you do?"

"Nothing. This has to be settled between Sakuno and I." Ryoma walked wearily to his bag to pack up.

"Please don't blame her." Tezuka said imploringly, "If you want to, put all the blame on me. If I had been more honest with my feelings,…"

"If you have been more honest with your feelings, Buchou," Ryoma spoke stiffly before picking up his bag, "I would never have had the chance to be with her in the first place."

"I'm sorry for causing you pain, Echizen."

The anger from hearing those words spread fiery into his head. Ryoma swirled around to face Tezuka, "Stop saying that!"

"Echizen?" Tezuka was astounded.

"I'M NOT BLIND!" Ryoma shouted with a red face. Tezuka blinked since this was the first time he had seen Ryoma acting like this.

"Whenever we met with you or talk about you, she would stop talking or blush or stutter. She glows when you pay the slightest attention to her. Just like that Saturday trip."

Ryoma turned away to hide the unshed tears that crept into his eyes. "All I had all these time was hope. Hoping she would grow to like me and love me."

Silence reigned as Ryoma tried to compose himself before facing Tezuka again.

"I will have to talk to Sakuno first. After that you guys can do whatever you want." Ryoma gave Tezuka as nod and turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry, Echizen. I hope you can forgive us one day." Tezuka said softly beneath his breath as he watched the slump back of Echizen.

* * *

**FRIDAY NIGHT – 10 PM**

Ring! Ring! The telephone rang 3 times before a dainty hand reached out for it.

"Moshi! Moshi! Ryuzaki residence."

"Sakuno."

"Mitsu-kun! Are you alright? How did it go?"

"I'm fine but I'm not sure about Echizen. It seems Echizen may have figured out about you and I."

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"He mentioned how you act differently whenever you talk about me or saw me."

"Really? I thought I act normally. Mitsu-kun, did he ...did Ryoma-kun do anything to you?"

Tezuka, warmed by her concern, replied, "Iie. He was very angry but I think he was not angry at you or me but at himself."

"So kah. I hope he's alright."

"Sakuno?"

"Hai, Mitsu-kun?"

"Echizen said he would settle things between the both of you."

"I see." Sakuno sighed, "I guess he would be calling me soon."

"Sakuno, if he asked to meet with you, let me know."

"Nande?"

"I want to be with you, just in case things get out of hand."

"But, Mitsu-kun,….."

"Please, Sakuno. I know Echizen normally would not try anything but there's always a first time. I want you safe, Sakuno."

Sakuno was touched, "Mitsu-kun, that's so sweet of you."

"So let me know, okay?"

"Hai. Ano..did you have a good day today besides meeting with Ryoma-kun?"

The clock showed it was 11.00 pm by the time Tezuka and Sakuno finished sharing with each other about their activities, thoughts and feelings.

"Ja, talk to you later." Sakuno hanged up the phone and smiled contentedly. _'Mitsu-kun can so sweet. I'm glad to hear his voice. With him beside me, I think I can face anything.'_

Ring! Ring! The telephone rang again.

"Moshi! Moshi"

"Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno took a deep breath, "Konbanwa, Ryoma-kun!"

"I guess you know why I'm calling."

"Hai. Ryoma-kun, I'm so sorry about…"

"WAIT!"

Sakuno immediately closed her mouth.

"Sakuno-chan, I don't want to talk about this over the phone. Can we meet tomorrow at 11 am?"

"Ha..hai, Ryoma-kun. Where should we meet?"

"Let us meet at the river banks next to our middle school. You know the one where Kaidou-sempai always trains himself?"

"Hai. Ano..Ryoma-kun, are you alright?"

"So-so, I guess. So see you tomorrow." Ryoma hanged up the phone and leaned back on the sofa.

"Everything will be alright, Ryoma." A pair of hands rested on Ryoma's shoulders. Rinko Echizen looked sympathetically at her son as she gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Ryoma closed his red puffy eyes and nodded. Rinko left to get something from the laundry room.

A few hours ago, Ryoma had returned home to pour out his troubled heart unto his mother. Then the bout of tears came, followed by the patting and rubbing upon his back and ended with wet towels wiping his face. Ryoma also remembered the pearls of wisdom from his mother.

'_If you truly love Sakuno-chan, you need to let her go and let her be happy no matter who she decided to stay with.'_

Rinko had returned with a spare blanket and found Ryoma asleep on the sofa. She smiled at the face that would soon lose the last baby fat and developed into a masculine angular face that would clearly resembled his father. After tucking the blanket around Ryoma, Rinko sat down next to Ryoma and ran her hand through Ryoma's greent-tinted hair.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Ryoma. But you will get through it. One day, you will find that one lucky girl who will love you with all her heart." Rinko whispered.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

**SATURDAY – RIVER BANK**

The water flowing through the river next to the Seigaku Middle School made soft gargling sound amidst the noise of nature. Birds flying and chirping around some trees lined along the river banks. Nobody was in sight to enjoy that morning breeze. A bridge spanning over the river provided access for motorist and pedestrians.

Tezuka stepped back into the underpass under the bridge. He had arrived earlier and stationed himself there so he can keep an eye on Sakuno. Unbeknown to Tezuka, two figures were standing discreetly on the bridge to overlook the scene.

At 10.30 am, Tezuka had spotted Ryoma walking toward a low slope on the river bank carpeted with green grass. Ryoma sat there and stared into the river like a statue as he waited for Sakuno.

After 25 minutes, Tezuka saw Sakuno walking toward Ryoma. Sakuno was wearing a simple beige top and black jeans.

Sakuno saw Ryoma sitting on the grass and walked over to join him.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno seated herself next to Ryoma.

"Wiz." Ryoma returned the greeting without looking at her.

They spent a few minutes looking over the river in silence. Three persons were watching over them. One had his arms crossed, wearing a worrying frown. Another was noting down data with a gleam behind his glasses. The last one had his face hidden behind a camera with a devilish grin.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun."

"Why?" Ryoma-kun repeated and turned his pain-filled eyes upon Sakuno.

"I didn't mean to ……"

"Why does it have to be him and not me?" Ryoma's voice almost broke, "I love you, Sakuno. I really do."

Feeling sad and guilty, Sakuno stayed silent. She was unsure what to say to Ryoma.

After taking another deep breath, Sakuno tried again, "I can't control with whom I would fall in love. At first it was a hopelessly one-sided love, so I thought. When you asked me to be your girlfriend, I was happy. I thought perhaps this time I will fall in love with someone who truly loves me."

This caused Ryoma to glance at Sakuno dejectedly.

Sakuno continued, "I know that I asked for us to date on a trial basis. I had hoped that the time spent we spent together would help me to forget him."

Silence fell between them. They both sat facing the river while the sun rose a bit higher in the clear blue sky.

Ryoma sighed and stood up. Sakuno followed his action and together they strolled along river bank toward the school.

"I had hoped you would grow to love me." Ryoma said. "But I guess your heart had already decided."

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun." Sakuno apologized again. "But Ryoma-kun, you have made a big impact in my life. You are the one who introduce the love of tennis to me."

"That's not the kind of impact I wanted to make in your life." Ryoma stopped walking, causing Sakuno to end up close behind him. "There's nothing more for me to say, I guess."

Ryoma turned to face Sakuno. Sakuno wanted to cry out at the deep sadness in Ryoma's eyes.

"May I have a goodbye kiss?" Ryoma put up his hand to gently tilt up Sakuno's face and to run his thumb over her pink cherry lips. Without waiting for an answer, Ryoma did the one thing he had always wanted to do to Sakuno since the day he discovered his love for her.

The normally expressionless Ryoma grabbed Sakuno around waist with one hand and pulled her flush against his chest. The other hand firmly held her delicate neck and drew Sakuno's head closer to Ryoma's. Bending his head slightly, Ryoma gently brushed his lips across hers. Encouraged by Sakuno's non-responsiveness (due to shock), Ryoma pressed harder against her lips and even tasted her closed lips with his tongue.

Sakuno was jolted out of her shock when she felt Ryoma's tongue sliding across her lips. With sudden strength, Sakuno pushed against Ryoma with her palms placed against his chest.

Ryoma stumbled backward when a pair of hands pushed him. At the same time, another larger pair of hands pulled him at his shoulders. Ryoma tumbled unto his backside and look up into the hardened raging eyes of Tezuka Kunimitsu. Ryoma felt guilty and envious when he saw Sakuno running over to huddle close to Tezuka's side and Tezuka brought his arm around Sakuno.

'_I guess this is the end for good.' _Ryoma got up slowly and brushed off the grasses from his pants. After giving the silent couple a nod, Ryoma walked away.

Tezuka's heart had nearly jumped out in fright when he saw Ryoma grabbing hold of Sakuno. Watching Ryoma walking away, he finally released his tension with a deep sigh. Looking down, he saw Sakuno shivered next to him as her eyes followed the figure of Ryoma.

"Daijobu?" Tezuka pulled Sakuno closer to comfort her.

"Ha..hai. I panicked for a moment."

"Don't worry. I'm here."

Sakuno nodded and did not say a word when Tezuka slowly slided his arms around her waist and drew her into a loose hug. Tezuka smiled with contentment when he felt Sakuno breathed gently and pressed her face against his chest. He gently laid his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes. _'This is heaven.'_

Somewhere someone was taking a lot more notes and another was taking a lot more pictures.

From a distance, another person had turned around for one last look and found a picture of love. _'Sakuno, may you find happiness with the one that you love.'_

* * *

**ATOBE CHARITY TENNIS EVENT**

The newspapers touted the 3-day Atobe Charity Tennis Event as the main event of the year and they had not exaggerated. The Atobe Group had contributed the money and the manpower to handle the organization of the tennis matches as well as a humongous family-oriented carnival situated right next to the tennis courts that can cater to the whole of Tokyo population.

The registered participants for the tennis matches however, were more focused on the upcoming last tennis match at the end of the 3rd. day. The matches for the first 2 days were surprisingly relaxing and fun since the participants were made up of a varied group of tennis players from youngsters to senior citizen, from beginners to professionals. After all, the event was for a good cause.

The matches on the third day had finally heated up as more experienced and serious players played against each other. Among the participants for the quarter-finals were some high school players from Seishun High, Hyotei High, Rikkai High and Fudoumine High. One participant by the name of Echizen Ryoma had stolen the spotlight for being the only 3rd. year Middle School student to have successfully entered the quarter-finals.

Sakuno bit her lower lip to stop herself from yelling out in frustration when the tennis ball flew out of court again. Tezuka served again. Ryoma intercepted the ball. The tiebreaker game had started an hour ago as both sides refused to give in to the other.

"3-4." The referee called out 20 minutes later after another long battle between the buchou of Seishun Middle School and the buchou of Seishun High School.

Sakuno kept her eyes focused on Tezuka and gripped her hands into the Seishun High Tennis Club jersey that belongs to Tezuka. _'Gambatte, Mitsu-kun!'_

"Don't worry, Sakuno-chan. I know Tezuka will be able to handle Echizen." Fuji said from her side. Sakuno nodded since she was focused on the game. The morning had started off well with Tezuka winning a quarter-final match. Facing Echizen in the **semi-final match** was not surprising since the news of Echizen winning all his matches had reached their ears yesterday. But Tezuka and Sakuno had not expected Echizen to play rough and tough.

The spectators watching the game consisted of tennis club members from middle schools, high schools and some universities, a few professional coaches and reporters from sports magazines. They had been following the intensive game quite earnestly since the level the players displayed in this game had exceeded even the professionals' level.

Many eyes widened with apprehension when Echizen unexpectedly delivered an invisible smash and Tezuka was thrown backward toward the fences.

Sakuno jumped up and screamed, "MITSU!"

The Regulars from Seishun High and Echizen's Regulars were shocked to see Echizen grinning wildly at the fallen Tezuka.

"Mada mada dane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Many thanks to those who faithfully read and reviewed 2CAAG. I will do my best to update soon. PM me if you need clarification. So, R&R, please. FYI, there might be 2 more chapters with a possible epiloque. **


	15. Chapter 14 The Winner Is

_Otakugal : Ryoma can be childish in seeking revenge but he'll grow up soon. R & R, Tq!_

_Fire19: Thanks but this story will end soon. I'll still be writing. Check out my profile for my other POT story. R & R, Tq!_

_Ria : I'm sorry for not answering your questions. I believe you will enjoy reading the story even more without knowing all the details. Be a little more patient as the story unfolds itself till the last chapter. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

****Author's Note: My apologies for any errors. I'm a 1st. time author and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames! As for the characters' OOCness, please remember that everyone is 2 years older in my story. The boys had just started their interest in the opposite sex (i.e. Sakuno). **

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

**Pairing: Ryoma X Sakuno X Tezuka **

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

* * *

_**Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart? **_

**Chapter 14 : The Winner Is…**

* * *

**ATOBE CHARITY TENNIS EVENT**

Many eyes widened with apprehension when Ryoma delivered an invisible smash and Tezuka was thrown backward toward the fences.

Sakuno jumped up and screamed, "MITSU!"

The Regulars from Seishun High and Echizen's Regulars were shocked to see Ryoma grinning wildly at the fallen Tezuka.

"Mada mada dane." With that, Ryoma walked back to his bench.

The crowd was murmuring in speculations even as the Seishun High Regulars constrained themselves from running over to the prone figure of their Captain. Everyone breathed with relief when Tezuka groaned softly and picked himself up. Picking up his racket, he slowly walked back to his bench.

"Daijobu, Tezuka." Oishi, the vice-captain asked worriedly as he looked over his Captain for any sign of severe injuries. By now, Tezuka was surrounded by his worried Regulars.

"It might be good to take a break, Tezuka." Inui advised.

"Tezuka-kun, are you alright? Will you able to play?" The referee who came down from his high chair to check on Tezuka, asked.

Tezuka nodded and asked breathlessly, "Hai. May I have 5 minutes to catch my breath?"

"Well, it's not within the rules…." The referee was about to refuse when his eyes caught the stare of the son of his boss, Atobe Keigo over the shoulder of Tezuka.

Atobe gave a small nod and the referee knew immediately what he needed to do. "Since you had been hurt, you may have 5 minutes."

After giving the referee a deep bow, Tezuka and his Regulars walked to their assigned benches. Oishi immediately took a look at Tezuka's stomach. The Regulars gasped at the sight of a large ugly bruise forming at the spot where the ball had impacted.

"Mits…Ano, Tezuka-sempai, daijobu?" Turning around, Tezuka found his Sakuno standing behind near their assigned benches. Her teary eyes revealed her worry and her tight grip on her skirt, her anxiety.

Sakuno was starting to feel frantic since the Regulars shielded her Mitsu-kun from her view. When Tezuka turned around at her question, she felt a bit better to see he was alright.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Tezuka shocked his Regulars when he gave Sakuno a soft, assuring smile. Somehow, the fact that Sakuno was near him made him feel a whole lot better.

The Regulars remained silent even as Oishi placed a cold compress over the bruise to reduce the swelling and the sting. Tezuka took the time to take a drink and to relax a bit.

"Tezuka, five minutes is almost over." Fuji reminded him with his usual trademark smile.

"Tezuka-sempai, gambatte." Sakuno said with an encouraging smile, "And don't forget to have lots of fun." Tezuka smiled again and nodded.

"Are you sure you can play? It must have hurt a lot where the ball hit you." Oishi said as he removed the compress. Tezuka got up, stretched his body and checked on his racket.

"I'm fine, Oishi." Tezuka gave his vice-captain a pat on the shoulder. After throwing another assuring smile at Sakuno, he walked back to the court.

"Neh, Buchou seemed to smile a lot recently." Momoshiro said with a questioning look.

"Honto! Honto! He seemed even more relaxed and less stiff than before, nyah?" Kikumaru joined in.

"Fssh. He still looks the same to me." Kaidoh added.

"That's because you have bad eyes, Mamushi!" Momoshiro teased.

"What did you say, you tako?" Kaidoh turned ballistic.

"Tako? Who are you calling tako?" An angered Momoshiro grabbed hold of Kaidoh's shirt collar.

"MOMO! KAIDOH! 50 Laps around the courts NOW!" Tezuka's voice boomed over them. Tezuka sighed and watched the 2 juniors ran off to do his bidding.

Tezuka was thankful the game had not started yet since Ryoma was taking his sweet time to get unto the court. Tezuka's eyes glinted behind his glasses as he studied the young man who had used the Pinnacle of Perfection to knock him down with a tennis ball.

'_I know Echizen is still sore about Sakuno and I but I will not fall down to his level to seek vengeance. Like Sakuno had said, I will do my best and have fun at the same time. Tennis is fun especially when I play with good opponents or with a loved one.'_ Pictures of a happy and smiling Sakuno holding a racket and the games they had in the past came into his mind.

The spectators, the Regulars and even Ryoma were surprised when Tezuka smiled and chuckled all by himself on his side of the court.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Ryoma asked from the other side of the court. Tezuka only nodded in silence with a small grin on his face.

Echizen Ryoma had fought hard for the past 2 days in all his Singles games knowing he will reach this point on the 3rd. day of ACTE; a semi-final match between himself and his former Buchou.

Two weeks had passed since that day Ryoma had walked away from Sakuno and Tezuka with his heart broken in a million pieces. He had wanted Sakuno to be happy by his side and not with another guy. Since then, Ryoma had channeled his hurt and anger into his games. Soon his tennis club Regulars and members became fearful of him. Echizen Nanjiroh, his father was not even spared but Ryoma found he was losing to his father again. Ryoma remembered his Oyaji walking over to his heaving tired figure sitting on the ground of their home-made tennis court.

"_My baka son, all that anger will soon drain you and even the Pinnacle of Perfection will not be useful at all." Nanjiroh smirked before turning serious, "Take heed of my advice cos I've done it before."_

Ryoma had ceh-ed at his father's advice and had made his plans to vent his hurt and anger upon his former Buchou. But somehow God must have laughed at his effort since he found himself losing more and more of his strength and stamina as the tiebreak game continued.

"75-74. Tezuka to serve."

Ryoma was perplexed. He had used his Pinnacle of Perfection ever since the game had re-started but Tezuka managed to intercept all his balls. _'What is going on? I do not want to lose this game. I had already lost Sakuno.'_

"82-83. Echizen to serve."

Ryoma, sweating and breathing heavily, stood and bounce the ball at his feet for a while and turned his eyes toward Tezuka. His sharp eyes widened and the ball bounced away, forgotten by the young tennis prodigy. _'This can't be happening. Not now!'_

Tezuka was surrounded by a large swirling aura. His normally stoic face with a frown was replaced by a relaxed frown-less expression. A small smile adorned Tezuka's lips. Despite the prolonged match, Tezuka was not breathing and sweating as heavily as Ryoma.

The Regulars were smiling wide once they realized what had happened. Many tennis players from rival schools started to speculate who would win the game since Tezuka Kunimitsu had done the unthinkable before their very eyes.

One person who was not so happy to see the change in Tezuka was Atobe Keigo. The diva frowned even more when he saw his eternal rival stepped into the spotlight with his newly acquired ability.

Tezuka Kunimitsu had finally opened the last door of the Pinnacles. **The Pinnacle of Perfection.**

Ryoma stared at Tezuka for another second before breaking out into a nasty laugh. "So, Buchou, you have finally arrived. Welcome to the world of Pinnacles." With that Ryoma retrieved a tennis ball and served it.

The spectators and the Regulars were soon treated to a spectacular and heated battle between 2 players exercising their Pinnacle of Perfection.

* * *

Sakuno had gaped when she first noticed a small aura surrounding Tezuka a few minutes after the match re-started. _'Where have I seen this before? It looks so familiar.'_

As the game progressed, the aura had grown stronger and stronger. Tezuka's expression and stance had began to change. Sakuno gasped when she remembered that she had witnessed such auras before.

"It's the Pinnacle of Perfection!" Sakuno whispered in awe.

The first time Sakuno had seen the familiar aura was at the Final Match at the Middle School National Championship where Ryoma, who was surrounded by the same aura, defeated the Rikkai Dai's Captain, Yukimura Seiichi. The other 2 times were at Ryoma's house when Sakuno had witnessed 2 matches between Ryoma and his father Samurai Nanjiroh. They had both been using their Pinnacle of Perfection.

Sakuno felt happy for Tezuka for he had finally reached the same level as both Echizens. At the same time she felt anxious because the game could go on and on with no end in sight should Tezuka and Echizen fought on with their Pinnacles of Perfection.

"91-92. Tezuka to serve."

"106-105. Echizen to serve."

"118-119. Tezuka to serve."

Finally, everyone gasped to see the ball bounced away out of the reach of Echizen's racket.

"120-122. Game set and matched won by Tezuka Kunimitsu. 7 games to 6."

Wild applauses, shouts and cheers erupted around the 2 tired players. Sakuno was crying with joy after seeing the hard fight Tezuka have had to emerge as a winner.

* * *

"Are you feeling fine? Does your stomach hurt?" Sakuno asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Sakuno. Let me rest on you for awhile." Tezuka said with his eyes closed.

"Okay. I'll wake you up when it's time for the finals." Sakuno gently brushed back the hair on Tezuka's forehead.

The lovebirds were being observed in secret from a few bushes away.

"That is such a sweet picture. I wish I had brought my camera." The normally sadistic Tensai sighed with wonder.

"You may be mangled by Tezuka if he finds out, Fuji." Inui Sadaharu continued with his note-taking.

"It's not everyday that we find our stern, no hanky-panky Tezuka resting his head on the lap of a beautiful girl under the shade of a tree."

"That's true, Fuji, but this is Sakuno we are talking about. She could even tame that devilish Kirihara Akaya if she wants to. Anyway, Tezuka really needed that rest since he would be playing against Atobe in the final."

"I hope that injury would be a mild one. But at least the match with Echizen had helped Tezuka to open that door to Pinnacle of Perfection."

"Hmm. According to my calculation, the chances of Tezuka reaching that pinnacle were not due to his match with Echizen."

"Really? What had caused the door to be opened?" Fuji asked with curiosity.

"That would be the work of Sakuno-chan." Inui said with a knowing smile.

"Hai? Sakuno-chan?"

"Tezuka played against Echizen a few times before and nothing happened. But today was special because he has Sakuno in his heart and by his side."

"So kah? Does that mean it's the power of love that brought forth the Pinnacle of Perfection in Tezuka?"

"That is 100 percent correct."

"Wow. Uh-oh, here comes trouble!" Something caught Fuji's eyes.

"Where?" Inui turned his attention to the scene.

* * *

"Well, well, well. This is such a surprise. It's rare to see the Buchou of Seishun High hanging out with a pretty girl. Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Tezuka was annoyed and Sakuno was embarrassed to be discovered by the narcissistic Atobe Keigo and his ever loyal friend/manservant, Kabaji

"What do you want, Atobe?" Tezuka asked frigidly. Tezuka remained where he was, eyes closed, lying on the dry grass, head resting on the lap of his girlfriend. He refused to budge for that irritating diva.

"Nothing, Tezuka. I'm here to see if you are in good condition to play against me." Atobe vainly sweep his hand through his short hair. His fangirls who were standing behind him squealed loudly at his display.

"Go away, Atobe. If you want me to play well against you, I need my rest." Tezuka said and tilted his head away from the noisy crowd.

Atobe Keigo felt insulted for being ignored but his desire to play all out with his eternal rival won over. Snapping his finger once, Atobe silenced his fangirls.

"See you later, Tezuka." Atobe gave the lovebirds a proud nod and walked off with Kabaji and his fangirls in tow.

Sakuno had stayed silent during the exchange between Tezuka and Atobe. She felt apprehensive about Tezuka playing against Atobe because of what had happened in the past. Tezuka had hurt his arm before when he played against Atobe during the finals in Tokyo Tounament 2 years ago (Tezuka's 3rd. year in Middle School). Though Tezuka had healed his arm in Germany, he was still undergoing therapy periodically at Kyushu.

"What's wrong, Sakuno?"

Sakuno looked down to see Tezuka eyeing her with concern from her lap.

"Nothing." Sakuno smiled.

Tezuka had felt Sakuno tensed up earlier and he had opened his eyes to witness the frown on her forehead and the worry in her eyes. Tezuka sat up and leaned closer. Sakuno squeaked in surprise when Tezuka pinched her nose playfully and asked again, "Tell me the truth, what's wrong, Sakuno?"

"Eto…I'm worried that you would hurt your arm again when you play against Atobe-san." A red-faced Sakuno rubbed her nose.

"I'll be fine, Sakuno. I have recovered from my previous injuries. I'll win that match and that money for your orphanage. Trust me, okay?" Tezuka rubbed the back of his fingers against Sakuno's cheek.

Sakuno nodded in silence. With a smile, Tezuka got up and helped Sakuno up. Picking up his bag and holding Sakuno's hand, Tezuka led Sakuno to the tennis court where the final match would be held.

"Mitsu-kun, if you keep holding my hand, everyone will know about us." Sakuno whispered as she tried to tug her hand free from Tezuka's tight grip. People were already looking at them with mild interest as they walked toward the tennis courts. It was no surprise since Tezuka was a well-known figure in the high school tennis circuit.

"Daijobu. I want them to know about us. I'm sure Atobe would be spreading the news so there's no need to keep it a secret anymore." Tezuka gave her hand a light squeeze.

Tezuka was right. Atobe had already spread the news of Tezuka and his new girlfriend. They had arrived at the benches assigned to Seishun High to find the Regulars and club members waiting for them with smiles, lots of grinning and thumbs-up.

"So it's true. You two are going out together." Oishi said with a smile.

"This is such a shock, nyah!" Kikumaru grinned.

"Buchou, you are so lucky!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Fshh. Congratulation, Buchou!" Kaidoh added. Fuji and Inui were smiling at the sideline.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said with applause. Everyone was happy that their Buchou, who had avoided girls for a long time, had finally found love. Sakuno was embarrassed but Tezuka just accepted the well-wishes with a small smile while gently gripping Sakuno's hand.

"Neh! Neh! Tezuka, have you asked Ryuzaki-sensei's permission to date Sakuno-chan?" Kikumaru asked eagerly while everyone leaned in to catch the answer.

"Hai. Ryuzaki-sensei had given her consent." Tezuka nodded and Sakuno blushed even more.

Sakuno remembered the meeting Tezuka had with her grandmother after Tezuka had sent her home. It was that Saturday morning right after the incident with Ryoma. Sakuno had thought her grandmother would have objected since she was supposed to be dating Echizen Ryoma. But after all the explanations from Tezuka and herself, her grandmother had finally given her consent.

"Sakuno, please take care of my things." Tezuka handed his bag over to Sakuno who willingly grabbed it.

"Buchou." Everyone was silenced upon seeing Echizen Ryoma walking up to Tezuka nonchalant.

"What is it, Echizen?" Tezuka asked with the same nonchalant attitude. Everyone tensed to see the two Captains eyeing each other intensively. Sakuno gripped harder on Tezuka's bag.

"Do you want to warm up before the game?" Ryoma asked with a well-known smirk.

Tezuka studied Ryoma's face for another moment before nodding. Tezuka grabbed his racket and left with Ryoma.

'_I guess this is the way Ryoma-kun wants to make peace with Tezuka.'_ Sakuno thought as she watched the 2 figures turned around a corner to warm up at an empty court.

* * *

Both Captains were panting lightly after a 15-minute warm-up match. Ryoma was the first to make a move.

"I'm sorry, Buchou, for the way I acted."

"I would do the same if I was in your shoes, Echizen."

"Are you alright?" Ryoma was referring to the injury from the semi-final match.

Tezuka nodded, "I'm fine."

"Congratulations on reaching the last pinnacle."

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you going all out against me."

"Ceh, I don't think I'm the cause of that."

"So kah?"

"You have to win the finals for Sakura Home and for..for Sakuno-chan."

"I know."

"If you hurt Sakuno-chan in any way, I'll come over to kick your backside."

"Hai!"

"Gambatte, Buchou."

"Thank you, Echizen. Do you want a Ponta?"

"Eh?"

Sakuno and the Regulars were relieved to see Tezuka and Ryoma walking back to the tennis courts with friendly faces.

"The final match between Tezuka Kunimitsu and Atobe Keigo for the Atobe Charity Tennis Event is about to begin." The announcer proclaimed over the loudspeaker.

"Gambatte, Buchou! Do your best, Tezuka! Fight-to, Buchou!" Everyone shouted their encouragement. Tezuka gave them a brief nod and turned toward a beloved face. Sakuno gave him a sweet smile and Tezuka returned it with his warm smile. Grabbing hold of his racket, he walked toward the court.

"Atobe is the winner! Tezuka is the loser!" A small portion of the spectators made up of Hyotei tennis club members and Atobe's fangirls chanted over and over. "Atobe is the winner! Tezuka is the loser!"

"I am so sick of hearing that!" Momoshiro groaned.

"Wish they lose their voice, nyah!" Kikumaru added miserably.

"Don't be like that! They have the right to cheer their Captain." Oishi tried to be diplomatic.

"Fshh. They need someone to silence them." Kaidoh added with irritation.

"Mah! Mah! Just leave them be. Tezuka will be silencing them later." Fuji said with his trademark smile.

"Just watch and learn, Minna, from our Buchou." Inui instructed.

Tezuka stood at his side of the court and said, "Yudan sezu ni ikou!". After a brief pause, Tezuka served the first ball.

* * *

"Game set and matched won by Tezuka Kunimitsu. 6 games to 4."

The spectators, the Regulars and club members gulped with disbelief. They had just witnessed the shortest game in the history between the respective Captains of Hyotei and Seishun High Tennis Club.

Atobe Keigo who was an all-rounder player with skills almost as good as the pinnacles, was just as shocked as the others. He had a hard time believing that he had lost to his long-standing rival in about 40 minutes.

Tezuka panted heavily and raised a fist into the air. His Regulars started to cheer and soon the spectators joined in the cheers and applause. Tezuka jerked a bit when his Regulars ran over to pick him up and tossed him in the air a few times.

Sakuno found herself crying tears of joy. She had seen Tezuka using the Tezuka Zone to drive the last ball into the opposite corner of the court. Atobe had reached over to intercept the ball but the ball had hit the net. Victory for Tezuka was inevitable.

After the Regulars had released Tezuka from their vigorous tossing, Tezuka walked straight toward Sakuno. Sakuno gasped when Tezuka grabbed hold of her and swing her around. Sakuno and Tezuka were soon laughing out loud and hugging each other. Everyone around the lovebirds was shaking hands or hugging each other.

"Win at ACTE, Save Sakura Home!" Ryoma's shout penetrated the celebratory mood. Ryoma stood at the side with a grape Ponta in his hand.

"Echizen, what were you talking about?" Momoshiro asked. Everyone was puzzled by Ryoma's shouting.

"What Sakura Home?" Oishi was puzzled. Only Fuji and Inui were smiling with understanding.

"Buchou, you might want to tell them about Sakura Home." Ryoma gave Tezuka a teasing smirk and walked off. Everyone soon turned their attention to Tezuka and Sakuno who stepped away from each other with blushes on their face.

"Ahem, minna, everything will be explained on Monday during tennis club practice. Let us go to Kawamura Sushi place and celebrate Tezuka's victory." Inui saved the lovebirds from further explanations.

With thoughts of food overtaking their minds, the Regulars and club members shouted their agreement and hurriedly pack up their things. Tezuka and Sakuno gave Inui their thanks and walked off to pack up Tezuka's things.

The celebration that night went well considering Tezuka and Sakuno were teased often about their newly-revealed relationship.

* * *

**MONDAY AFTERNOON – TENNIS CLUB PRACTISE**

"When Ryoma was shouting "Win at ACTE, Save Sakura Home!", he was referring to an orphanage Tezuka had chosen to receive the winning bet from Atobe." Inui explained to the Regulars and club members.

"So kah. That's so good of Tezuka, nyah, Oishi?" Kikumaru said with excitement.

"Hai. I'm sure the orphanage will make good use of the money." Oishi nodded.

"Inui-sempai, where is this Sakura Home? Can we pay them a visit?" Momoshiro scratched his head.

"The home is located in Saitama near Sakura Hime Town. It has around 60 children. The principal is Yuya Sara-san, a retired school teacher. They have 5 helpers to take care of the children." Inui read out from one of his notebook.

"That's great Inui-sempai. You know everything." Kaidoh said with admiration.

"So, can we go and pay them a visit?" Momoshiro asked with eagerness.

"Iie. We cannot just go empty handed." Tezuka began to explain. "We will wait till Atobe had given us …………….."

A voice interrupted him, "Did my ears deceive me or was my honorable name mentioned with such fondness?"

Everyone turned around to see Atobe Keigo and his manservant/friend Kabaji standing on the other side of the court.

"Atobe, what are you doing here?" Tezuka asked sternly.

"Be awed by my presence, Tezuka since I'm here to fulfill my promise. Kabaji?" Atobe held out a hand.

"Usu." Kabaji took out an envelope from his bag and handed to Atobe.

Atobe walked over to Tezuka and flourishingly held out the envelope. "Here's the winning bet as promised."

The Regulars surrounded Tezuka when he took the envelope and took a cheque out from it. Most of them whistled since this was the first time they has seen a large sum of money. The cheque was made payable to "Sakura Home, Sakura Hime Town."

"How did you know about Sakura Home?" Tezuka asked curiously since he did not exchange a word with Atobe after the end of the final match.

"Your trainer had advised me to write that name on the cheque after our match." Atobe said as he nodded toward Inui. Inui pushed up his glasses with a proud smirk when Tezuka gave him a thankful nod.

"I see. Thank you, Atobe. Sakura Home will be thankful for your gift." With that, Tezuka gave Atobe a bow. The Regulars and club members soon followed their Buchou's example.

"Of course, I am after all a generous person. Right, Kabaji?" Atobe asked vainly.

"Usu." Kabaji was as straitlaced as ever.

"Let's go." With a dashing swirl, Atobe and Kabaji left the area.

Tezuka, the Regulars and club members had tried not to grimace at the narcissistic display of the well-known diva. However they were relieved that Atobe did not stay long.

"Buchou, does that mean we can go and visit Sakura Home?" Momoshiro asked again while the others gaze at him expectantly.

Tezuka sighed. _'I should ask Sakuno what to do with all these idiots?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Many thanks to the faithful readers and reviewers! PM me if you need clarification. So, R&R, please. Just to warn everyone: the next chapter will be the last chapter followed by an epilogue.**


	16. Chapter 15 The Past, The Present And

**Author's Note: My apologies for any errors. I'm a 1st. time author and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames! As for the characters' OOCness, please remember that everyone is 2 years older in my story. The boys had just started their interest in the opposite sex (i.e. Sakuno). **

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

**Pairing: Ryoma X Sakuno X Tezuka **

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

* * *

_**Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart? **_

**Final Chapter: The Past, The Present And… **

* * *

**SEISHUN HIGH SCHOOL - ONE YEAR LATER**

Sakuno grinned happily as she finished reading the letter she had received from Sara-san, the principal of Sakura Home. Putting the letter away with a smile, she turned her face up to watch the clear blue sky dotted with puffy cloud.

Sakuno could hardly believe that it has been a year since the Regulars and herself had visited the old Sakura Home. _'Time had flown by so quickly! _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxFlashback Beginsxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**SAKURA HOME – A WEEK AFTER ACTE**_

"_**Ar..Arigato, Minna! Hon..Hontoni, arigato gozaimashita!" Yuya Sara, the principal of Sakura Home said amidst her tears. A cheque of 10 Million Yen was clenched lovingly in the hands of Sara-san. Her two elderly female helpers who had witnessed this momentous event were also in tears as they stood next to Sara-san.**_

_**Most of the Regulars either were smiling with teary eyes, crying, sniffling or wiping away tears behind him. Tezuka had to constrain himself from following their example since he had to act like a Captain. Tezuka looked to his right and gave a small smile to Sakuno who was standing a few meters away. Sakuno returned his smile with her bright smile even as her eyes were dewy wet with tears. She was glad she had witnessed the handing over of the winning bet. **_

"_**Iie. It is our pleasure to help out." Tezuka gave the 3 weeping ladies a deep bow followed by the Regulars and Sakuno. **_

_**Sara-san quickly wiped away her tears with a laugh, "Minna, we are so happy that Sakura Home is saved. We will be forever grateful especially the children."**_

_**Sara-san excitedly led the Seigaku Regulars and Sakuno-chan toward the large dining hall where the children were waiting for luncheon. Once Sara-san had shared the good news with them, many jumped up and down shouting "Hurray!". Some burst into tears, the loudest came from the other helpers. It took some time for everyone to settle down before the lunch could be served. Needless to say, it was the happiest luncheon everyone had ever had that day including the Seigaku Regulars and Sakuno-chan.**_

"_**Tezuka-niisan, will you be playing tennis for us again?" A five year old boldly asked. Most of the children were busy chatting with the other Regulars. Only Sakuno heard the question since she was sitting right next to Tezuka.**_

_**Looking into the innocent eyes of the little boy, he could do nothing but nod. The boy grinned happily. He quickly stood up on his chair on the other side of Tezuka and shouted, "MINNA! TEZUKA-NIISAN WILL BE PLAYING TENNIS TODAY!"**_

_**Everyone stilled at the announcement. Soon the children were clapping and shouting, "Awesome!" "Great!" "Go! Go! Tezuka-niisan!" "That's exciting!" "We can't wait!"**_

"_**Neh, Tezuka, we didn't know you have your very own fan club here?" Fuji smiled teasingly. Fuji and Inui were sitting across from Tezuka and Sakuno. Inui remained silent as he ate with one hand and wrote on his data notebook with the other.**_

_**Sakuno just giggled at the slight sheepish look on Tezuka's face. Tezuka cleared his throat a bit and shoot back, "Fuji, you will play against me today."**_

_**Fuji's eyes opened to reveal dancing laughing twinkling blue eyes, "So kah? It would be most interesting today! Shall we make a bet, Tezuka?"**_

_**Tezuka stiffened and grinded out, "What do YOU mean, Fuji?"**_

"_**I have a stash of interesting pictures with me. They would bring me great fortune should your fan girls and other interested parties from other schools find out about them." A glint shone from Fuji's eyes. **_

_**Sakuno had heard every word and was worried what kind of pictures Fuji-sempai was talking about. Tezuka spotted a furious look for a moment. Finally he gave in and sighed, "What do you want, Fuji?"**_

"_**If I win the match, I get to be the godfather of your first-born child. Oh, of course the mother has to be Sakuno-chan."**_

_**Sakuno and Tezuka gaped at the smiling Fuji before Sakuno looked away and Tezuka coughed. Both were thoroughly embarrassed and their cheeks were tainted red.**_

"_**What if you lose, Fuji?" Tezuka asked after composing his feature. **_

_**Fuji smiled even wider, "I'll burn the pictures and delete the originals from my digital camera. I'll also give my service, Free of Charge, as a photographer on the day you and Sakuno-chan get married."**_

_**Sakuno who was taking a sip of tea almost choked on her tea when her ears caught the word "Married". Tezuka sat frozen in shock.**_

_**Fuji waited a minute before he laughed out and waved his hands, "I was just joking. You two should have seen your face."**_

_**A fuming Sakuno was about to give Fuji-sempai a piece of her mind when some of the children came over to drag Tezuka away.**_

"_**Neh! Neh! Niisan, who is your opponent today?" A little girl asked this time. **_

_**Tezuka raised his finger and pointed at Fuji Syusuke. Immediately some children went over to Fuji to tug on his hands. Tezuka and Fuji were led straight to the home-made tennis court. The Regulars plus a blushing Sakuno followed behind them.**_

_**That fateful day, the children, Sara-san, the helpers, the Regulars and Sakuno-chan were mesmerized by the fierce yet agile fight between the Buchou skilled in all Pinnacles and the Tensai with many hidden skills. Neither gave an inch to his opponent. The game lasted for 3 hours and ended in a draw.**_

"_**Tezuka, (Huff! Huff!) it looks like (Huff! Huff!) no one wins the bet."**_

"_**That (Huff! Huff!) was the goal (Huff! Huff!) I was aiming for." Tezuka gave the Tensai a smirk and walked toward his bag.**_

_**Fuji shook his head in disbelief. 'Did Tezuka make a joke just a moment ago?'**_

_**A towel came into his view. Fuji found his towel being handed to him by Inui Sadaharu who asked, "What had happened, Fuji?"**_

"_**Tezuka had me fooled," Fuji laughed and wiped away his sweat, "I made a bet on this match which he doesn't like and he had just nullified the bet with a draw."**_

"_**Well, Fuji, it's not good to tease when a man is in love."**_

"_**Honto. I've learned my lesson."**_

_**Tezuka walked toward his bag where Oishi handed him his towel. They were standing amidst the Regulars who were passionately reviewing the game they had witnessed. After catching his breath, he put away his racket. Turning around, he found Sakuno standing near him with a water bottle in her hand.**_

"_**Thank you for your hard work, Mitsu-kun. Here's some water." Sakuno handed over the water bottle. **_

_**Tezuka thanked her and took the bottle, "What do you think about the match?"**_

"_**It was quite impressive. You manage to end the game in a draw using only your Pinnacle of Hard Work and Tezuka Zone."**_

"_**Hmm. Fuji still managed to give me a hard time." A companionable silence befell upon the couple after that. **_

_**A few minutes later, the Regulars wandered off to play with the children. Soon they were left alone in the shadow of a large sakura tree.**_

"_**Mitsu-kun, were you disturbed by what Fuji-sempai had said earlier?" Sakuno asked hesitantly.**_

"_**Iie." Tezuka shrugged, "Marriage and babies are for the future. I want to concentrate more on present things."**_

"_**So kah?" Sakuno said with a saddened look.**_

_**Tezuka had an idea why Sakuno looked so sad and he stepped closer to her. Tezuka put his arms around her waist and shoulder and pulled her close. Sakuno was warmed by Tezuka's embrace and she shyly put her arms around his waist.**_

"_**Sakuno, I don't know what will happen in the future. What I do know is that I want to be with you. So I will do my best to make us happy. You know that I do love you and I trust you with my heart and soul. When we are both ready, we will take one step after another to make our relationship stronger and stronger. Trust me, okay?"**_

_**Sakuno felt tears choking her throat. She swallowed and nodded upon Tezuka's chest, "I love you too, Mitsu-kun. Sorry but I was feeling insecure about us. I too want to be with you no matter what happens in the future. You have my trust, my heart and soul, Mitsu-kun." **_

_**Tezuka tightened his grip and they both stayed silently wrapped in each others arms. But the peaceful afternoon was soon shattered.**_

"_**Ahem!" **_

_**Tezuka and Sakuno jumped apart to see the Regulars watching them with sheepish grins. A blushing Oishi stammered out, "Te..Tezuka, Sa..Sakuno-chan, we..we need to leave now. We need to catch the train home."**_

_**Tezuka and Sakuno continued to blush even as they were saying farewell to Sara-san, the helpers and the children. Sara-san promised to invite them to visit again when the new buildings were ready.**_

"_**We'll make sure to build new tennis courts and you all can come and play with the children." Sara-san said after giving Sakuno a farewell hug. Once everyone had climbed aboard the hired bus, the driver took off toward the train station. The children gave them a rousing send-off. The Regulars and Sakuno were waving madly from every window on the bus.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxFlashback Endsxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sakuno blushed when her mind turned to the confession she had exchanged with Tezuka in front of the Regulars during that visit. With a happy sigh, Sakuno closed her eyes to reminisce, _'Many wonderful things had happened since that visit.'_

'_Mitsu-kun and I had become much closer as a couple. In fact the Regulars and later the whole school gave us a nickname, "the Jadeite couple". Inui-sempai had explained that Jadeite is the toughest among gemstones and our relationship reflects the toughness of that special gem. That means no one could tear us apart. That's sweet in some sense. But that doesn't stop all the teasing about our relationship. When more details were asked, we remained silent because that is our business. I love it whenever Mitsu-kun show signs of his affection like rubbing my cheeks with the back of his hand, gently squeezing my hands or shoulders and even tucking my stray hairs behind my ears. Such intimacy also made me nervous. But I have nothing to fear because my Mitsu-kun has always been the perfect gentleman. _

_Tomoka-chan had raised a fuss when she first entered Seishun High and had found out I was dating Mitsu-kun. She calmed down immediately when I said "Ryoma-kun is now a free man". Now I felt really sorry for Ryoma-kun because Tomoka-chan had made many plans to catch him. _

_I was surprised that Ryoma-kun had entered Seishun High School. The high school tennis circuit had received news that Ryoma-kun was invited to participate in the US Open. Every professional tennis player would kill for that chance but Ryoma-kun had turned it down. The reason he gave was he wanted a normal life while he's still young. I guess Ryoma-kun has his own plans. He seems to be doing well in his first year in Seishun High and in the tennis club. No one doubted that he would become a Regular. The Regulars line-up became similar to the previous line-up in Seigaku during our first year except for Kawamura-sempai. The latest person to become a Regular was amazingly Horio-kun. I guess the 6 years of training had finally paid off._

_Ryoma-kun seemed to have recovered from our failed relationship. It might be awkward to see each other in school but with the help of ichinen-trio (1__st__. year in high school), Tomoka-chan, Midori-chan, the Regulars and Mitsu-kun, we managed to remain friendly to each other._

_Within a few months after our visit to Sakura Home, one by one, the Regulars had found sweethearts of their own. Oishi-sempai found his sweetheart in his History class when the girl transferred into his class from another school. They were paired up for a History project and the rest was history. Kikumaru-sempai met his soul mate when she was shopping for toothpaste at his favorite store. Her favorite toothpaste was the brand he had always used and the Cupid struck. _

_Inui-sempai shocked everyone by falling in love with the 24-year old Chemistry teacher, Hanako-sensei who was hired a few months ago. I heard rumors that they were to get married after Inui-sempai graduate from school. Fuji-sempai found his sweetheart in Midori-chan. I was shocked when I heard about it. But they would get along very well since Midori-chan wants to be a model. Kaidoh-sempai actually fainted when the most beautiful girl in our class, Rin-chan, confessed her love for him. It turns out that Rin-chan was just like Kaidoh's mom - a good cook and a loving and gentle person. The beast was finally tamed by the beauty, Heh! Heh!. Momo-chan-sempai and Ann-chan had become a tight couple just like Mitsu-kun and me. Before that, he had to endure a few weeks of "torture" from the Fudomine tennis club before Ann-chan's brother reluctantly gave his consent. Kawamura-sempai may not be in the tennis club anymore but he has been our greatest supporter. His sweetheart was our girls' tennis club manager, Kirimi-chan who was also the daughter of another sushi restaurant proprietor. There might be joint-venture of those 2 restaurants in the future._

_The Ichinen-trio, I mean, Katsuo-kun, Kachiro-kun and Horio-kun had their fair share of crushes but so far they had not found their sweethearts yet. I know that Ryoma-kun was not looking at all. Mitsu-kun had said it would take some time for Ryoma-kun to start looking for his Ms. Right. I hope he would find someone who would love him hard. I wonder if Tomoka-chan would have a chance. Nah! I don't think so._

_I had never imagined myself being a Tensai but that was the nickname the Regulars in the girls' tennis club had given me. It seems that I can create many kinds of skills when the tough gets going in a match. Even Mitsu-kun was surprised we won the Championship title for the Tennis National Tournament for Girls. He was beaming with pride when he heard that my opponent was from Rikkai Dai and was said to be 75 percent as powerful as Yukimura Seiichi. It seems I performed best under lots of tension and pressure._

_I was appointed as the fuku-buchou this year and my position had kept me very busy with the tennis club. Because of our feats at the National Tournament, many girls sign up for the girls' tennis club this year. But the main attraction came from the boys' tennis club. They had captured the Runner-up title in the National Tournament previous year and Mitsu-kun had made plans to capture the Championship title now that Ryoma-kun is attending our school. Inui-sempai had say, "That's a 100 percent guarantee." Our girls' tennis club is also aiming to defend our title this year. Our chances look promising since we had a few talented first-years and second-years among our new members._

_I hope Mitsu-kun can handle his work load. He was very busy with his tennis club duties. After the National Tournament next month, Mitsu-kun and the seniors would soon be busy preparing for their university entrance exams and the final exams. Though we won't see much of each other after school but Mitsu-kun insisted that we had lunch together at school.'_

"Sakuno, I'm sorry for being late." Sakuno opened her eyes to find a breathless Tezuka heading toward her.

"Daijobu. I arrived a few minutes ago. Here's our bento." Sakuno lift off the cover of the large lacquered box. Tezuka and Sakuno said their Itadakimasu and tucked in. They managed to finish all the delicacies Sakuno had lovingly prepared.

"Mmm. Thank you, Sakuno. It was a delicious as always." Tezuka gently squeezed Sakuno's hands to show his appreciation. Sakuno smiled and continued to pack up the bento and their chopsticks.

"Oh, Mitsu-kun! I received a letter from the Sakura Home, Sara-san." Sakuno withdrew the worn letter she had slipped into her pocket earlier.

"What did it say?" Tezuka asked as Sakuno settled down comfortably beside him.

"The new buildings are finally ready to be occupied. The furniture would be delivered this week and next week the children will return to Sakura Home."

"So kah. That is good." Tezuka smiled as he watched the excitement radiating from his Sakuno.

"Sara-san is inviting the whole tennis team to visit them next month. They will be holding a dedication ceremony for the new buildings. Do you think we can go?" Sakuno asked nervously.

Tezuka looked at her thoughtfully and shrugged, "We could but it will have to be after the National Tournament."

"I understand, Mitsu-kun. I can't wait to see the new Sakura Home and the children again."

"You seem to work well with children, Sakuno."

"Obasan and Tomoka-chan made that comment all the time. Do you think I will make a good teacher?"

"Is that what you want to do, Sakuno?"

"Hai. I want to apply to the Tokyo Teachers' College for their Teaching Certificate. Mitsu-kun, are you still going to apply for Pre-Med at Tokyo University?"

"I'll be applying to a few other universities, in case Tokyo-U rejects me."

"Daijobu. You are one of our top students in Seishun High. I'm sure you will be accepted."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, Sakuno." Tezuka leaned over to give her a Thank-You peck on her cheek. "Are you free tonight, Sakuno? Okasan and Otosan want you to come over for dinner."

"Hai. I'm free since the club is taking a short break."

"Good. Will you be alright home alone? Ryuuzaki-sensei is still in Okinawa?"

"Daijobu. Obasan will be coming home tomorrow after the tennis coach conference is finished."

"I see. Sakuno, do..do you want to..stay over at my place tonight?" Tezuka asked with a straight face.

Sakuno blushed. _'Is he asking what I think he is asking?'_

Tezuka tightened his grip on Sakuno's shoulders and said, "Don't force yourself, Sakuno. We will wait until we are ready…"

"I'm …Mitsu-kun, I'm ready." Sakuno said with a red face. Her heart thumped wildly at the thought of being intimate with her beloved Mitsu-kun.

"Are you sure?" Tezuka studied Sakuno intently. He could see the blush spreading from her cheek toward her neck. In his eyes, she looks quite delectable with her shy posture and her blushes. It made him feel like a big bad wolf ready to pounce on his prey. _'Okay, let us not go into that area.'_

"In that case, how about….." Tezuka leaned over to whisper his suggestion into Sakuno's ears. Upon hearing Tezuka's suggestion, Sakuno's eyes widened even more and her face turned into a tomato.

Tezuka leaned back to wait for her response with great anticipation. After a few moments, Sakuno demurely glanced into the piercing eyes of her boyfriend and nodded. Tezuka gave his Sakuno a tight squeeze until Sakuno laughed out in protest. They settled into a contented silence and enjoyed the early afternoon.

Tezuka closed his eyes and smiled, _'Life would be very interesting with Sakuno besides me.'_

Sakuno looked over to study Tezuka's calm face decorated with a serene smile and thought, _'Life will be full of love and contentment with this man.'_

Soon the school bell rang to remind them their lunch break was over.

* * *

**SEISHUN HIGH – ONE SPRING DAY**

Tezuka stood tall and straight wearing a small smile. He was surrounded by his schoolmates and tennis mates. It was finally their Graduation Day.

"Minna, say Wasabi!" Fuji instructed as he pressed the button on his digital camera and quickly ran over to take his place.

Tezuka, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Kawamura and Fuji smiled as widely as they can for the camera.

Click! Flash! A memorable picture was taken.

Their fan girls sighed, squealed and shouted out the names of their idols. Luckily they were kept at bay by the members of the tennis club. The tennis club had given them a graduation party a week before so the members had used this momentous occasion to guard their graduating sempais from their fanatical fan girls.

Tezuka sighed with relief when everyone wandered off to wish other classmates.

"Tezuka, this is for you." Inui walked over and gave him an envelope. Inui had given his wedding invitations to the others right after the graduation ceremony.

"I can't believe you are the first to get married, Inui. Congratulations!" Tezuka gave his friend a nod.

"Thanks. I want you to be my best man. Will you do it?" Inui asked seriously.

"Hai. It will be an honor."

"Ja. I'll call you when it's time for dress rehearsal and such."

Tezuka nodded in agreement and watched his friend walked off toward a smiling young woman dressed in a beige suite. He felt a bit sad as he watched his friend tugging the hand of the young woman and left through the school gate.

"Mitsu-kun, daijobu." Sakuno's anxious voice broke through his musing.

"I'm fine. It's just that we are no longer kids. Knowing Inui is getting married made me realize that all of us are growing up into young men with larger dreams and goals ahead of us." Tezuka said sadly.

Sakuno smiled with understanding and slipped her hands around Tezuka's arms, "Treasure the memories of the past and make new ones for the future. That's what Obasan told me when I first stayed with her after Mom and Dad died."

"So kah? That's very wise of Ryuuzaki-sensei." Tezuka turned to Sakuno and reminded her, "Well then, we need to go soon. Ojisan, Okasan, Otosan and your grandmother will be waiting for us."

Tezuka's family and Sakuno's grandmother had made plans to celebrate Tezuka's graduation together at a nearby restaurant. Tezuka and Sakuno collected their bags and began their trek.

"Sakuno?"

"Hai?"

"Remember our promise on the roof-top a few months ago?" Tezuka asked with hesitation.

"Ha..Hai!" Sakuno turned red as she remembered about the promise they had made.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxFlashback Beginsxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"_**In that case, how about….." Tezuka leaned over to whisper his suggestion into Sakuno's ears. **_

"_**Promise me that we will give ourselves to each other on my graduation day."**_

_**Upon hearing Tezuka's suggestion, Sakuno's eyes widened even more and her face turned into a tomato. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxFlashback Endsxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sakuno was startled from her memories when Tezuka stopped walking. They had arrived at the restaurant where their parents and guardian has chosen.

"Konnichiwa!" Tezuka and Sakuno bowed and greeted the 4 adults seated at the dining table located in a private room within the restaurant.

"Ah, Sakuno, Tezuka. We have just placed the order." Ryuuzaki-sensei greeted them with a smile.

"Tezuka, Congratulations!" Ojisan gave Tezuka a pat on his back once he was seated next to his grandfather. Sakuno smiled at Tezuka's parents as she took her place next to Tezuka.

When Tezuka first suggested she met his parents and grandfather, she had been terrified. But after meeting Tezuka's parents and grandfather a few times, she had grown closer to them due to their kindness and loving acceptance. Tezuka's mother had shown her some baby pictures of Tezuka, much to Tezuka's consternation. She had even started to share with Sakuno some recipes of Tezuka's favourite dishes. His father and grandfather doted on her whenever she came over to visit.

Sakuno remembered what Tezuka's Ojisan had said to her after the first dinner she had at their house. _**'Tezuka needed someone to complete him. We know he found that person in you because he had become a better person since you two started to date. Please continue to take care of him for us, Sakuno-chan.'**_

"Sakuno-chan, will you join us for dinner tonight? I want to teach you how to make Kunimitsu's favourite beef gyoza." Tezuka's mother asked gently.

"Iie, Okasan. We have plans for tonight." Tezuka smoothly replied before Sakuno could answer. Sakuno kept her head lowered to hide her blush.

"So kah?" Ojisan and Tezuka's father cleared their throats in amusement while the ladies (Tezuka's mother and Sakuno's Obasan) smiled knowingly. The adults decided not to ask anymore.

A few waiters entered the room to serve them their lunch. After a hearty lunch and a wonderful time of socializing, the Tezukas and the Ryuuzakis departed toward their own home.

"I'll pick you up at 6 pm. Wait for me?" Tezuka asked after giving Sakuno a peck on her forehead.

"Hai, Mitsu-kun." Sakuno smiled shyly since they were being observed by their families.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo

**SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO – AFTER 6 PM**

"Tezuka, where are we going?" Sakuno asked nervously. Tezuka had collected her at 6 pm and had asked her to cover her eyes with a bandanna. Once her eyes were blindfolded, Tezuka had led her by hand to take the train and the taxi toward his pre-planned destination.

"Sakuno, please be a bit more patient. We will be there soon." Tezuka said and smile with amusement at the cute pout Sakuno created with her lips.

Once the taxi stopped, Tezuka helped Sakuno to disembark carefully. Tezuka instructed Sakuno and they began to climb some steps. Sakuno felt the chilly night wind and shivered. Tezuka pulled her closer to keep her warm.

"Tezuka, are we at a shrine?" Sakuno asked tentatively.

"Wait and see my Sakuno-chan." Sakuno could feel Tezuka's breath near her ears as he led her to climb some more steps.

They finally stopped, some clanging sound was made and Sakuno could feel the floor moved upward. _'It felt like we are in a lift. Is there a shrine with a lift around Tokyo?'_

Once the floor stopped moving, Sakuno heard the clanging sound again. Tezuka led her forward and after some steps they stopped.

"We are here, Sakuno." Tezuka softly said and untied the blindfold around Sakuno's eyes.

Sakuno blinked for awhile and gasped. She could see the whole city from their spot. The sky had darkened and the city lights shone brightly.

**TOKYO TOWER**. They were on top of Tokyo Tower.

"Tezuka, this is fantastic!" Sakuno said with a laugh. Sakuno gazed at the scene before her like a child eyeing the candies in a candy store.

Tezuka watched her face with a happy heart before taking a deep breath to do the very thing he had wanted to do since he had fallen in love with his Sakuno.

"Sakuno, will you marry me?"

Sakuno turned around to see Tezuka down on one knee with a velvet box held out in his right hand. Tears gathered in her eyes and her heart jumped wildly within her chest.

"Te..Tezuka…."

"Sakuno, I love you. Will you marry me?" Tezuka's face did not give away his fear of her rejection as he repeated again.

"Wait. I'm still in high school, Tezuka." Sakuno kept her eyes on Tezuka's face.

"We can be engaged first. But I want us to get married after you graduate from high school. Please…please marry me?" Tezuka asked with desperation in his voice, hoping against hope to hear the word he longed to hear.

"HAI!" Sakuno jumped straight into Tezuka's arms and cried.

Tezuza held her tight in his arms. His eyes clenched tight against the tears of joy that threatened to spill out. Tezuka pulled away and tilted up Sakuno's head with a finger caressing her chin. Sakuno stared into his eyes with her teary eyes and leaned forward. Sensing her movement Tezuka captured Sakuno's lips in a long kiss. Sakuno was breathless when Tezuka finally released her slightly swollen lips.

Tezuka quickly released Sakuno, stood up and extracted a silver ring with a twinkling diamond from the velvet box. With his eyes fixed upon the face of his beloved, Tezuka slide it unto Sakuno's finger and whispered "From this time onward, we belong to each other."

Sakuno beamed, "Hai!"

Tezuka grinned and tugging Sakuno's hands, they left.

During the whole proposal process, they were oblivious to other visitors to Tokyo Tower who had sighed and applauded over such a romantic proposal.

However two young men standing not far from them were busy taping the whole event.

"Fuji, did you manage to capture everything?"

"Hai, Inui. We can create some beautiful picture books and a DVD for them for their wedding next year."

"Where do you think they are going now?"

"Inui, use your imagination."

"Hmm. So, Fuji, what are you giving me and Hanako for our wedding?"

"Don't worry, Inui. Your present will be awesome." Fuji smiled wickedly.

Inui Sadaharu gulped in fear.

**_THE END_**

**From the Author: This is the final chapter for 2CAAG. There will be an epilogue soon. R&R, please. **

**To all, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Thanks for the reviews, suggestions and encouragement. I'm so happy and sad at the same time that this story had come to a closure. But I know in our imaginations, Tezuka and Sakuno's love story lives on.**


	17. EPILOGUE THE FUTURE

**Thanks for reading this epilogue. The story of Tezuka, Sakuno and other characters in the POT lives on in our heart. I am thankful that I was able to finish 2CAAG on a good note. Thanks a million for your support and reviews. I will be working on another story. Hopefully I'll be able to create good stories that would encourage, support and entertain readers of FFN. **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

**Pairing: Ryoma X Sakuno X Tezuka **

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

* * *

_**Summary: What would happen to 2 Captains when a special girl touches their heart? **_

**EPILOGUE: THE FUTURE**

* * *

**SEISHUN HIGH – ANOTHER YEAR HAD PASSED**

Sakuno folded her hands and stood up straight. Ryuuzaki-sensei flanked her left while Tezuka stood on her right.

"Look over here. Tezuka, move closer to Sakuno-chan. That's right. Now, say Wasabi!" Fuji instructed as he pressed the button on his digital camera.

Sakuno, Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei stayed silent but they smiled happily.

"Okay, that's good." Fuji gave them a thumbs-up.

"Hoi! Hoi! It's our turn to take our pictures with Sakuno-chan." A bubbly Kikumaru bounced over. Oishi and Inui sedately followed from behind.

Ryuuzaki-sensei shook her head over the antics of her former students and walked off to greet the other teachers. Tezuka watched with amusement from the sideline.

"Don't forget us, Sempai-tachi! We are graduates, too." Momoshiro ran over with Kaidoh trailing behind.

"Haiyaku, minna." Fuji waved them over.

"Fssh..don't push!"

"Inu, you are standing too close, nyah!"

"Move over, Mamushi."

"Eiji, stop jumping around!"

"This will take a long time, Fuji."

"**Hurry up! Get into your position!" **Fuji's sharp voice silenced them and soon everyone was in their position.

Tezuka folded his arms across his chest and enjoyed seeing his friends crowded around his girlfriend to pose for Fuji. He had seen how Sakuno's eye lit up when she caught sight of the former Regulars and himself standing at the back of the school hall to witness the graduation ceremony. It was a good idea to invite them to come since everyone rarely hanged out together since they had graduated a year ago. _'It is good to see everyone again.'_

'_I see Oishi and Inui quite often since the three of us had gained acceptance to study Pre-Med at the Tokyo University. Kikumaru and Fuji are doing well at a local Arts College where they took up Designing and Photography respectively. Kaidoh had signed up to be an Animal Handler at the local RSCPA and will begin his training next month. Momoshiro and Sakuno wanted to be teachers and they had enrolled into the Tokyo Teachers' College. I'm glad that Sakuno knew someone in the same school.'_

'_It seems like it was only yesterday when we won the National Championship on our last year in Seishun High. I still can't believe we are now second-year college students. At least everyone is healthy. And the tennis club is now in the good hands of Echizen and San-nen-trio. I am confident they will continue and pass on the tennis tradition of Seishun.'_

'_Inui is now known as the Pioneer Man because he became the first in our group to get married and the first to become a father. Two months ago, Kawamura became the second in our group to tie the knot. With his wife, Kirimi, he will soon achieve his dream of becoming the No. 1 sushi chef in Japan. Oishi, Kikumaru, Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Fuji are still going steady with their girlfriends. I guess I'll be the third to tie the knot.'_

"Congratulations, Sakuno-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai, Momo-chan-sempai!" The members of the girls and boys tennis club cried out to their graduating sempais. It took some time for Sakuno, Kaidoh and Momoshiro accept all the well-wishes and gifts from their weeping kouhais but the former sempais were there to help carry their gifts.

After a short glance at his watch, Tezuka called them, "Minna, we need to go now. Kawamura is waiting for us."

"Hai!" Kawamura Takashi had promised them a free luncheon at his newly enlarged and renovated Sushi Restaurant as a graduation gift. They were about to leave when Ryoma walked up to them.

"Oi, Echizen, we are leaving for Kawamura now. Are you coming?" Momoshiro caught the tall lanky lad and knuckled his head.

"Let me go, Momo-chan!" Ryoma quickly extracted himself, "I'm just here to wish you guys but now I've changed my mind." Ryoma began to walk away but he was caught again by Momoshiro.

"Don't be a cocky brat, Echizen." Momoshiro gave him a slap on his back. Ryoma adjusted his cap and cleared his voice before facing Sakuno, Kaidoh and Momoshiro.

"Congratulations on your graduation! Wish you the best for the future!" Ryoma gave them a deep bow.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled widely, unknowingly caused a jealous frown to appear on Tezuka's forehead.

"Thank you." Kaidoh replied.

"Thanks, Echizen. Next year we will come and wish you on your graduation too." Momoshiro grinned.

"Ahem. Kawamura is waiting. We need to go now." Tezuka reminded everyone again.

"Hai." Everyone started toward the school gate and left 3 persons behind.

"Ryoma-kun, this is for you and your parents. Please come." Sakuno held out a pastel pink envelope. Tezuka stood silently next to her.

Ryoma took a resigned breath before reaching out a hand to take it. _'This must the wedding invitation Horio had mentioned before. Sakuno and Buchou are really getting married.'_

"Sorry but we cannot come. We are leaving for US tomorrow." Ryoma stared at the envelope in his hands.

Tezuka and Sakuno were startled by the unexpected news.

"Why? I thought you will be in Seishun for the 3rd. year." Tezuka asked, feeling disappointed.

"I'm taking a leave of absence for 2 months. There were some problems with Mom's family in US and she wants to be there. I already have the principal's approval."

"So kah. What about the tennis club?" Sakuno asked while Tezuka hid his relief.

"Inui-sempai said he will be helping out. My fuku-buchou, Kachiro, Katsuo and Horio will handle things in the club till I get back." Ryoma shrugged.

"What about your school work?" Tezuka asked, "How will you catch up after missing school for 2 months?"

"Daijobu. The teachers have my email address. We will correspond with each other and school work will be handled online."

Tezuka and Sakuno nodded and an awkward silence grew among them.

Ryoma took off his cap and gave them a deep bow, "On my own behalf and on behalf of my parents, I congratulate both of you on your upcoming marriage."

"Thank you." Sakuno said softly while Tezuka accepted his wishes with a nod and a small smile.

Ryoma maintained his grin with a hint of sadness in his eyes, "I'll make sure Fuji-sempai emails the wedding pictures and video to me."

"I'm sure Fuji would be glad to help." Tezuka gave another look at his watch and stated to usher them toward the school gate, "Let us go, Sakuno. Ryoma, you need to come too. The others will be waiting for us before they start eating."

During the walk to Kawamura Sushi House, Ryoma thoughtfully watched the antics of the couple walking before him. Tezuka had wrapped his arm around Sakuno's shoulders and was listening to Sakuno's rambling. Twice they both had laughed mutely at a story either Sakuno or Tezuka had shared. Sakuno was leaning closely to Tezuka with a contented smile.

'_Funny, it doesn't hurt as much anymore when I see them together like now. Once upon a time, I would have done anything to be the one standing next to her. But I'm happy that she will be much happier with Buchou by her side. Thank God that we had to go to US. I may not be able to watch her commit herself to him before God and men. I'm not a sadist.' _Ryoma mused dejectedly and looked up into the clear blue sky.

'_Hmm, I wonder if Kevin Smith and his friends are doing anything. I don't mind having a few matches with them to keep my thoughts occupied during those 2 months. I'll give him a call later. '_

* * *

**7 YEARS LATER**

"Ohayo, Sakuno." A pair of hands wrapped around Sakuno's small rounded belly and a pair of firm lips began to place small kisses along her shoulders.

"Anata! The children will be shock to see your display." Sakuno giggled before scolding her husband playfully. Tezuka Kunimitsu ignored her and continued to shower her other shoulder with more kisses.

Sakuno sighed happily before turning around to place a kiss on Tezuka's cheek, "That's enough, Mitsu. You need to set a good example for the children."

Sakuno slide out from Tezuka's grasp to finish packing the boxes of bentos for their afternoon picnic. Tezuka leaned back against the kitchen sink to gaze lovingly at his wife. His wife had always looked radiant but being pregnant with their child made her glow even more beautifully than ever.

Sakuno looked over with a teasing smile and Tezuka found love, warmth and hints of passion behind her eyes. Immediately he felt his body tingled and his lower body parts hardened. Lazily Tezuka straightened up and walked toward his wife with his eyes holding hers. He leaned down to place a quick peck on Sakuno's lips and whispered into her ears, "You are such a tease, my dear. I promise, you will be punished tonight."

Sakuno shivered with anticipation when Tezuka whispered those words with his sensuous low voice. Sakuno whispered back, "I'm looking forward to tonight, A-na-ta!"

The couple grinned and rubbed their noses together. However, their lovey-dovey atmosphere was soon broken by the sound of running feet coming closer and closer.

"Ohayo, Okasan! Ohayo, Otosan!" Two voices greeted them together. A boy and a girl with similar features gave them a deep bow and a smile.

Tezuka and Sakuno had been delighted when the twins were born a year after they got married. With the help of Tezuka's family and Sakuno's retired Obasan, they had managed to finish their college education while raising their children together.

Tezuka Azuma and Tezuka Aiko may have inherited the features of their father but they have their mother's gentle and caring nature. The 6-year old twins were outgoing, intelligent and passionate about tennis. Their love for tennis came directly as a result of their parents' tutelage and their "uncles'" influences.

"Are we ready to go, Okasan?" "Otosan, can we go now?" Azuma and Aiko asked excitedly.

"Hai. We can leave now." Tezuka said and the children cheered before running out the door.

"Don't forget your tennis rackets!" Sakuno loudly reminded them and reached out for the bento boxes.

"I'll take those. Thanks for your hard work, Sakuno." Tezuka said and clasped her hands in his. Sakuno smiled warmly in return just as the children returned with their tennis bags.

"Let's go. The others will be waiting for us." With that, Tezuka led his family to their car for their outing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wah, Ann-chan, Mi-chan, you two look like you will give birth anytime!"

"Sakuno, don't tease me." Fuji Midori groaned and rubbed over her large belly.

"But after having our first two kids, the third time around is a piece of cake." Momoshiro Ann, with a similarly extended bulge, laughed. Sakuno and Midori couldn't help but giggled.

"Kirimi-chan, does the baby cry much at night?" Inui Hanako asked as she cradled in her arms the newest member in the Kawamura family.

"Not as much. The funny thing is he cried hard only when he was holding a rattle. Hanako-sensei, what about your girl? Does she cry as much?" Kawamura Kirimi looked over at a baby lying asleep in a large pram placed next to them.

"Don't call me Sensei outside of school, please! No, Sachiko is a sweet baby. Sadaharu, Sadahiro and Sadao really dote on her."

Not far from the ladies, another group of ladies consisted of Oishi Mariko, Kikumaru Umeko and Kaidoh Rin were busy chatting about motherhood and children. The men were busy at that moment with the children at the tennis courts.

"Hora! Hora! Watch out for my Dunk Smash!" Momoshiro cried out.

6-year old Tezuka Azuma immediately intercepted the ball with a determined look but Uncle Momo's doubles partner, Uncle Inui smirked and returned the ball, "Straight cross, 75 percent."

7-year old Inui Sadahiro, Azuma's doubles partner, gave a similar smirk and sent the ball back into the corner of the opposite court and said, "Your data was not complete, Otosan."

In the next court, 4 girls namely Kawamura Tsuki aged 6, Tezuka Aiko aged 6, Momoshiro Kazumi and Kaidoh Yuri, both aged 5 were having fun playing their own doubles match. Uncle Oishi was the referee but he was also helpful in giving them pointers during their match.

In another court, 4 young boys namely Inui Sadao aged 5, Oishi Koichi aged 6, Kikumaru Hajime aged 5 and Fuji Satoshi aged 5 were being trained by Uncle Kaidoh and Father/Uncle Eiji.

The last court garnered the most attention from onlookers and other visitors to Sakura Park. Two men were in a fierce tennis match. Fuji Syusuke was pitted against Tezuka Kunimitsu. Kawamura Takashi was refereeing the game.

"Wah! Are you sure they are ordinary players?" One onlooker asked his friend as they watched in awe. All onlookers couldn't take their eyes off the match.

"I'm not sure but they sure can play like professionals." His friend whispered.

The match ended in a draw with the onlookers applauding and whistling wildly. The men and children soon returned to the women to consume the food and drinks prepared by each family.

Sitting on a bench, Tezuka watched over his friends and their families and felt a sense of nostalgic. _'I felt like an old man whenever I see all of them; I mean all of us, becoming grown-up men with steady jobs and families.'_

"Anata, do you want some beef gyoza?" Sakuno walked up with a place of Tezuka's favourite food.

"I'm quite full, thank you. You can have them since you are eating for two." Tezuka said with a teasing smile. His wife huffed and was about to walk away when Tezuka, gently yet firmly, pulled his wife close to his side. There the couple sat and finished off the plate of gyoza together.

Sakuno snuggled close to Tezuka as they enjoyed some moment of solitude. She turned to observe her husband's face and asked, "What was on your mind, Mitsu? You look preoccupied just now."

"I'm fine. I'm happy to be able to enjoy a sunny afternoon with family and friends." Tezuka said with assurance.

"**ECHIZEN!** You are so late!" Momoshiro's loud voice broke through the chattering of the small crowd.

Everyone turned around to find a tall slender built man with greenish hair standing near them with his hands around the shoulder of a young blonde woman.

"Chiz!" Echizen Ryoma grinned while the young woman gave them a tentative smile and a small hand wave.

"Echizen! You have come!" The adults waved at them while the children stared with wonder. Being tennis fanatics, the older children recognized the No. 1 tennis player in the world and they were awed that their parents knew THE Echizen Ryoma.

"Ochibi! We called you so many times but you didn't answer." Kikumaru ran over to give his former kouhai his usual hug. Ryoma immediately laid a hand on Kikumaru's shoulder to stop him from crashing into them.

"Don't do that, Sempai. My wife is pregnant!"

"WIFE?"

"PREGNANT?"

"How come we didn't hear about the world famous professional tennis player getting married in the news?" Oishi asked curiously while Inui frantically consulted his notebook.

"We wanted to keep it quiet. The press would be hounding us like crazy if they found out about my wife and Ryuu." Ryoma explained as he led his wife toward the crowd.

"Ochibi, who is Ryuu?" Kikumaru asked while the others leaned in to listen.

"Ryuu is my 3-year old son. Okasan is watching him right now at home."

"SON?" "3-YEAR OLD?" "What in the world?" "How come you didn't tell us?" Everyone exclaimed at once. Inui was jotting down the latest information onto his notebook while muttering "Ii, more data!"

"Echizen, you have not introduced your wife to us." Fuji interrupted smoothly with a smile.

"Oh. This is my wife, Kristal. **OOWWW!** What was that for, woman?" Everyone sweated to see the bravery of the blonde woman for giving Ryoma a hard slap behind his head after pointing at her rudely during his introduction.

Ryoma continued to rant as he rubbed his head but Echizen Kristal ignored him. Turning to the stunned crowd, she bowed respectfully and said, "Hajimemaste! My name is Echizen Kristal. Yoroshiku!"

"Kristal-san how did you met Echizen?" Midori asked after the ladies led their new comrade away for some female bonding.

The men had already started to interrogate Ryoma even as they continued to consume the picnic food. The older children hung around the well-known tennis player and their fathers. The younger children returned to play among themselves.

"We actually met 7 years ago when Ryoma challenged my brother and his friends in tennis. He hanged around them for 2 months before returning to Japan." Kristal explained to the eagerly curious ladies.

"Brother?" Kaido Rin asked.

"Kevin Smith is my brother."

Cricket! Cricket!

"Eh? That good-looking blonde Doubles Player is your brother?" The ladies were staring at Kristal with wide-eyes.

The tennis world recognized Kevin Smith as the No. 2 tennis player in Singles and the No. 1 in Doubles. Kevin Smith and his partner Billy Cassidy had dominated the Doubles for many years ever since they had achieved Synchro during their second try in the US Open.

Kristal almost giggled after seeing the comical look on their faces and continued, "We met on and off at whichever tournament Kevin and Ryoma had entered. We didn't get along well at first maybe due to his rivalry with my brother. But soon we became good friends and we started dating about 4-5 years ago. We got married a year after that and had Ryuu. I'm now a few months pregnant with our second child."

"Are you two happy together?" Sakuno asked quietly causing Kristal to face her.

"You must be Sakuno. Ryoma told me a lot about you and Tezuka-san." Kristal gave her a friendly smile.

"So kah?" Sakuno felt uneasy knowing that Ryoma's wife knew about their past.

"There was a period when I doubted his love for me but again and again he had proved his love for me in words and action. Now I say with great confidence, Ryoma and I are happy together." Kristal smiled at the ladies around her.

**_MEANWHILE..._**

"Are you happy together, Echizen?" Tezuka asked when they finally stepped away from the chattering men.

"Hai, Bu..I mean Tezuka-san. I have finally found the love I have always wanted in her." Tezuka could see the loving look Ryoma directed at the blonde woman sitting among the other women, laughing and chatting happily.

"That's good. We were worried for you for awhile." Ryoma smiled as he witnessed Tezuka's eyes drifting toward Sakuno. He knew that it was Sakuno who was doing all the worrying.

"Thank you, Tezuka-san."

Ryoma gave his former Buchou a nod before allowing his face to break into a teasing smirk, "So, Tezuka-san, are you up for a tennis match? Being a busy doctor must have kept you from playing your favorite game."

A glint shone from the corner of Tezuka's glasses, "I can still keep up, Echizen. We met with the others quite often to play."

"So kah. Let us have a match."

"Okay. Be prepared to lose, Echizen."

"Mada mada dane, Tezuka-san."

* * *

**THE NEXT GENERATION - 8 YEARS LATER**

"HEY, PAY ATTENTION TO THE BALL! START MOVING WHEN I HIT THE BALL!" A loud voice yelled and the tennis club members scrambled to hit the balls.

"Tezuka-sensei, there's a 50 percent chance that their skill would improve if we use some incentives." A young man with square glasses commented. Dressed in the Regulars uniform, he was silently taking notes at the sideline.

"Inui Sadahiro, get back to the Regulars training now." Tezuka-sensei said loudly with a warning look.

Sadahiro cringed inside but bravely put forth his stiff mask as he gave Tezuka Sakuno-sensei, the tennis coach, a deep bow and left. _'No one mess around with the scary Sakuno-obasan!'_

Sakuno almost giggled as the young man stiffly walked away. _'Seeing him reminded me of Inui-sempai. He and his fake juices had helped the tennis club a lot but he can be scary too.' _She shrugged and turned back to train the members.

Inui Sadahiro walked into the court where his Regulars were training. His fuku-buchou stopped his practice and walked up to him.

With a stoic face, Tezuka Azuma asked, "Inui-Buchou, where have you been? We need to be more disciplined in our training."

"Azuma, it won't hurt to take a short break." Inui said with a sigh.

"Hiro, Zuma, too much break will make us weak." Fuji Satoshi with his closed eyes and deceptive smile, added.

Azuma gave his friend and rival a displeasing stare, "Satoshi, you know better than to address us so casually. It will set a bad example for the other members."

Satoshi revealed his piercing bluish-grey eyes and said with fake seriousness, "Hai, Hai! Sorry! I will do my best to remember."

"Honto! Honto! Satoshi is right. We need to do more if we want to win the National Tournament, nyah?" Kikumaru Hajime called out from a nearby court. His doubles partner and brother, Kikumaru Hikaru nodded vigorously as he stood on the opposite side of the court since they were practicing against each other.

"We still need to be careful. We must not get hurt before the game begins." Oishi Koichi looked over at the other Regulars with concern.

Sadahiro shook his head and after taking a deep breathe, "Minna, 50 laps around the courts and then paired up for practice shots. The last one to finish the lap will have to drink my latest creation, VN-Juice."

"Inui-buchou, what's VN?" A naïve Regular asked.

"It stands for Very Nauseous." An evil glint shone from the Buchou's eyes and all Regulars, except Azuma, shivered in terror.

Azuma shook his head since he was the only one who knew Sadahiro was bluffing. No one knew Sadahiro was failing Chemistry despite being regularly tutored by his father Inui Sadaharu, who was working as a Chemist.

Azuma called out, "Minna, 50 laps now!" Soon everyone was running off to fulfill their Captain and Vice-Captain's instructions.

Sadahiro looked over the running Regulars and smiled with a calculating mind, _'We will definitely win the National Championship this year.'_

**eeeeee THE END eeeeee**


End file.
